Feel My Soul Avenger
by RondaFlower
Summary: Fact: Everyone has a soulmate. Fact: Superheroes exist as do villains. I'm not talking your average; "let's rob a bank villains," though those exist too. I'm talking your "let's take over the world villains." Fact: Those villains are majorly evil and are coming after me because of who my Soulmates are. Fact: Well the fact is, I'm majorly screwed.
1. Copyright and Summary

Fact: Everyone has a soulmate.

Fact: Superheroes exist as do villains, and I'm not talking your average; "let's rob a bank villains," though those exist too. I'm talking your "let's take over the world villains."

Fact: Those villains are majorly evil and are coming after me.

Fact: Well the fact is, I'm majorly screwed


	2. Copyright

The characters and events in this story all belong to Marvel except for my Original Character who's name will be revealed at a later date.

This story does have a copyright which belongs to me as of 12/13/2019

WARNINGS will be posted above necessary chapters, and I hope you all enjoy the story!!!


	3. Chapter 1: Prologue

As a young child, I always thought that the world was full of such wonderful things. The vibrant greens of trees, the stunning yellow of the sun, even though it blinded me if I looked at it for a long time. Even the black harshness of the asphalt was beautiful to my child's mind, as you could see every bump and ridge in it without having to feel it. The world was full of such beauty and love everywhere I turned.

Though I never realized it at the time, I was truly blessed to have a mom who loved me as much as she did. She always had nice warm hugs and gentle kisses to place on my brow at bed time. I never knew who my father was, only that he had died, and so I never asked my mom for specifics. I could see how sad she became when he was mentioned, and how her eyes would dart down to her blackened soul mark with misty eyes and far away memories on the tip of her tongue.

When my Soul Mark's showed up at the young age of 3, my mama didn't even bat an eyelash. The majority of the population only has 1 single soulmark that signifies the person with whom they are going to spend the rest of their lives with in happy bliss, but I was different she said. I was SPECIAL, because the Fates had decided that I needed more than 1 person to love me, I needed 3.

So she protected me. She held me when life got rough, and comforted me when I couldn't shake the name calling off. She was my bestfriend. So when she died of cancer when I turned 23, it was the hardest thing in the world to make the decision to pack up and move on, but in the end it was what I ended up doing. Leaving our beautiful home boarded up and sold so that I could move away and start anew somewhere fresh. Somewhere, where hopefully having a red, blue, and purple rose wouldn't draw extra attention. But who was I kidding, having 3 Soulmates would draw attention anywhere I went, this time though I was ready. I had a job lined up at a local cafe waiting for me, as well as the apartment above said cafe rented out, and I had confidence. Something which I hadn't had in a while.

I had confidence that everything would be ok and that everything would turn out alright.

I had confidence that from now on life was going to go my way.

Oh who the Hell was I kidding. If I make it to New York City from Michigan alive I'm going to call it a good day.


	4. Chapter 2: Eloise or Stella

Getting to the Big Apple by plane was "interesting" to say the least. The little girl in front of me slept the whole ride over, it was the old man behind me that made it interesting.

He was a gentle looking old man with loafers on his feet and suspenders holding his pants up over his striped dress shirt with a tan golfer's hat on his nearly hairless head. His smile, though nearly toothless, was wide and gentle.

"Excuse me miss?" I heard an older man's voice speak softly from right behind me. Thankfully I was in the aisle seat so it was easy to turn around and look at the gentleman behind me.

"Yes?"

I waited for a response for what seemed like 5 minutes, but that old man just kept on staring at me with the same old grin on his face, so with a nod and a grin so as not to be impolite, I turned back around in my seat and got back to the book I was reading.

Tap. Tap. Tap. I felt on my shoulder so curiously I turned around to face the elderly man behind me again. "Yes?" I asked him gently, as he was still looking at me with eyes that were slightly starry.

"Well don't you recognize me Eloise?" He asked with a grin.

Eloise? That definitely wasn't my name. I'd heard of an insane asylum with that name, but any Mighigander worth their salt had heard of that, but Eloise? That was a far cry from the name I was given at birth.

"I'm sorry sir, but I think you're mistaking me for someone else, my name is Stella not Eloise." I responded to him gently because he was looking at me with such hope.

All of a sudden a loud laugh burst forth from him so strong it shook his frame and caused him to start coughing. Worried about his health I got out of my seat and knelt by his side until he got his breathing back under control. With one of my hands grasped in his, he smiled down at me fondly as his eyes raked over my dusty blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Oh El, you always could make me laugh," he said, "but I know it's you. You're the only one that's every looked at me with eyes so caring."

'Eyes so caring?' I was so confused until I glanced over and saw a nurse who happened to be asleep next to him.

"Well I do care." I replied, and that was no lie. I did care, this man had obviously lost his soulmate, HIS Eloise, and something about me must have reminded him about her so much that he got the two of us confused. That alone was heart breaking, but seeing him stare at me with so much hope in his blue eyes had me almost in tears.

"My name isn't Eloise sir, it's Stella Monroe, but I would love to hear all about your El if I could." I said to the man.

Something in his eyes cleared as I said my name a second time and he looked at me with a gentle smile and said, "I would be honored. It was 1943 when I met my gal. . ." And for the rest of the plane ride I sat with the man and laughed as he told me stories of how he met his wife and how she had the biggest crush on Captain America. I think part of his soul was soothed during that ride, and I know mine was as well, because when we touched down before we went our separate ways he handed me a small black and white photo of 2 people who were obviously madly in love with one another.

"This was my Eloise," he said as one shaking finger pointed to a beautiful woman holding onto a smiling man.

"She was beautiful."

"I know, I always told her that if Captain America did come into town one day he'd surely be swept off his feet by her beauty." Gently I tried to place the photo back in his hands but he refused and curled his hand around mine. "You keep it. You gave this old man a million smiles and laughs today, and I know my gal would have wanted you to have that." He said.

"I promise to keep it safe." I spoke moved.

"I know you will, you have a blessed life Stella." He said while turning away.

"You too sir, you too." And with those words I made my way out of the airport and onto the crowded and packed streets of New York where I was blindsided by all the noise and people.


	5. Chapter 3: The Big Apple

New York City was what I expected it to be in a sense, and then at the same time being completely different. It was loud, obnoxiously busy, and everyone seemed to not care where you were you going, or if you got in their way, as long as they got to where they were going that's all that mattered. But on a completely different note, the city had a strange sense of beauty to it. The staggering heights to the multiple buildings gave a beautiful sense of dimension and life, and I was practically knocked on my ass by the smell of different street foods cooking. The blending of different people and smells all around me was wonderful, and the exact opposite of my little hometown in Michigan, the exact kind of change I had been looking for in my life. As I looked down at my Soul Marks that at that exact moment gave off a tingling feeling and warmed up a little, I knew that this was the right thing to do. Now for a seemingly impossible feat for a newcomer in the big city, hailing a cab.

After I had gotten a cab and given the driver the address to my new apartment building which also doubled as my job down stairs, I leaned back in my seat and looked out the window. It seemed like everything was flashing by right before my eyes even as we went at NYC traffic speeds. I saw the everyday things like business men and women walking to and from work as well as places to eat, and I made sure to make a mental note of a few of those places to try out, especially that cute little shawarma place.

Then I saw things that you don't see everyday, like a funny shaped jet. When I asked the cab driver what it was, he said it was the "Avengers Quinnjet," and though I had no clue what that was it sounded pretty badass if you asked me. Then their was the Stark Tower turned Avengers Tower that I remembered reading about in the newspapers back home. Apparently it was a self sustaining building whatever that meant. All I knew was that it was clean energy and GREEN IS GOOD, or so I learned at my school where they pounded recycling into our heads. Either way I'm pretty sure I saw Tony freaking Stark walking into the building as we stopped right in front of it, but I got distracted at the last second as my Red Rose Mark on my arm flared up as though it was on fire, so I missed seeing him completely, and I also missed how he grabbed his left bicep before looking around wildly and seeing me holding my arm in the cab. His words were lost to me as I looked back out the window at him, but I did watch him run into the street before I turned back around.

A short time later we got to my new building so I thanked my cab driver, while leaving him a generous tip for being my first ever cab ride, before following the instructions that the owner had mailed to me earlier in the week with the key.

Dear Ms. Monroe,

Thank you for your interest in not only working in one of my businesses ,but also in renting the apartment above La café Niño. You will begin work at 9 am sharp on Monday May 1st. As for the apartment, it can only be accessed by the stairs on the side of the building. Enclosed in the envelope is the key for your apartment as well as our Renters Agreement. You have spoke very much of wanting the apartment so I will allow, just this once, for you to hand your contract in to me on your first day of work. I have received your rent for this month as well so that will be cashed upon your arrival in New York.

Safe Travels,

Leon Meguilla

Once I had made my way up the stairs and unlocked the door, I placed my bags gently on the ground before turning around and gently closing the door behind me. With both of my hands flat against the door and my forehead resting against it as well, I felt overwhelmed. This was my first place on my own, this wasn't Kansas anymore Toto and I was far from home with no family to help me out should I get into a jam. This was real. This wasn't a dream. No friends, no family, just a give 'em hell attitude, but I was ready. I had the money from selling the house, and I had my Soulmates. I hadn't found them yet, but that tingling feeling at the airport, and the burning in front of Avengers Tower were all positive signs. I would find them in New York, all three of them. I just knew it. So with a deep breath and a newfound smile on my face I turned to face my new apartment and get ready to officially make it my own.


	6. Chapter 4: Muffins for Pepper

Time skip 2 weeks

Time in my new home seemed to pass me by in a horrendously boring blur of eat, work, sleep, repeat. It wasn't anything like what I had been hoping for when I had moved to the big city. Yes the change of scenery was wonderful, and the people were very eclectic, and I'll admit fun to people watch, but I hadn't had a chance to explore on my own yet. It was causing me lots of frustration, especially when every once in a while, I could feel one of my Soul Mark's tingle or heat up, or do both sensations at once. I always make sure to drop what I'm doing and look around quickly, but no matter how quickly I looked around, I can never see anyone reacting to their own Soul Mark.

Everyday at exactly 4:30 am on the dot, the alarm on my phone would wake me up and tell me to get my ass out of bed by blaring "Eye of the Tiger," so I could get ready for my day of manual labor aka work. As always I would take a steaming hot shower and use the usual Aussie Volume shampoo and conditioner. It wasn't like my hair wasn't thick enough already I thought, but I loved how it gave my hair an extra bounce as I walked. And let's be honest, I really liked it for its name and those cute commercials they used to do for it too.

Have you ever intentionally frozen yourself? I do, every morning just to wake up. I enjoy the steamyness of the shower for as long as I can time wise, before turning the water all the way to the right so that the freezing cold water can shock me awake. After that unpleasant but necessary 30 seconds of Hell, I'd dry off with my mint green towel, not white, but mint green. My mom always had everything white around the house and I hated it. She said it made everything match and go together, while I would rather have a rainbow of colors surrounding me. Color makes life beautiful and worth living, without color we would be living in a sad gray world. I know some people are color blind and that's how they see the world, but color is everything to me at least. It's a mood, food, how you coordinate things, its life balled up into one word.

Next on my agenda, was the beast that I call my hair. Don't get me wrong I love my dark blonde hair but when its wet, that's when it fights me back, and I don't even have curls! Anyone with long hair knows that if you don't get all the conditioner out of your hair, or rub it into your hair just right, you'll regret it. Well this morning, turns out, I regretted it. Quickly, I forced a brush through my hair and pulled it up into a ponytail to airdry so I didn't have to use a hair dryer and end up looking like a poodle with mad cow disease. Never had I met anyone else who couldn't use a hair dryer on their hair, but alas I could not. Whenever I even tried my hair started to poof out and get staticky, while at the same time staying flat in some places. It wasn't a pretty sight, and so came the end of my relationship with hair dryers.

With my black jeans, black T-shirt, and black non-slip shoes on, I was ready to head downstairs and start my day, all by 5:30.

When I made it downstairs there was already a line forming at the till, fresh baked goods needing to fill the display case up front, and my manager/landlord Leon already looked like he was about to have a coronary. Leon was a nice man in his mid 40's who owned a few cafe's around Midtown with his Wife and Soulmate Julia. The day I moved in, they made me dinner and promised to help me with anything I needed. Julia was 4 months pregnant and had a heart of gold so I promised myself that I would help them however I could.

Even though my shift wasn't supposed to start until 6:30 and I had planned on grabbing some tea and a muffin for breakfast, I grabbed my apron and firmly but gently took the tray of burnt baked goods from Leon's hands.

"I'll remake these, why don't you grab a quick cup of coffee and sit down?"

"Do you even know what those are?" He asked me skeptically as he followed me into the kitchen as he raked a hand through his black hair in frustration that wasn't directed at me, but by how badly his morning had so obviously been going so far.

"Of course I do! These are obviously our triple chocolate muffins. I get one everyday." I laughed as I threw the burnt food into the trash. "Now go and sit for a minute. I'll make these and when I'm done I'll work the counter with who ever comes in."

With a resigned nod but a relieved smile on his face, he did as I said and went to have some coffee. I thanked every deity I knew that I loved baking and was good at it as I mixed and measured different ingredients until I had not only finished the Triple Chocolate muffins, but our Multigrain Muffins, Blueberry Muffins, and Razzleberry Muffins. Those were in the oven and the timer was set and I totally wasn't going to keep baking. Leon had a Baker after all, and it was still his job to do the baking, I was just helping him get caught up.

As soon as the timer went off, I took the different trays one by one up front and loaded up our display case with the delicious smelling goodies. By now my stomach was grumbling and my mouth was watering from the look and smell of these delicious looking treats, and all I wanted to do was snatch one and run to a corner and eat my treasure. I had a Triple Chocolate Muffin in my hand and I was ready to make a break for it figuratively speaking, when I heard the bell above the door ring.

I'd lost track of time as I was baking, but the line was down to nonexistent at the moment, and who ever my co worker is wasn't anywhere in sight. So with a sigh, I sadly put back the delicious piece of heavenly chocolate goodness and walked up to the register to meet the tall gorgeous red head who had just walked in.

"Good morning, how can I help you today?" I asked the woman with a smile on my face as I waited for an order from her to put into the computer, but there was no response. Worried I leaned a little closer to her and I repeated my question.

"Good morning ma'am, how can I help you today?" This was said louder than the first time.

That seemed to snap her out of whatever funk she was in, because she let out a quiet startled sounding laugh and looked me in the eyes as she told me her order. Though her wide eyes did keep glancing down to the Mating Mark's on my arm I noticed.

"Yes, can I have a large coffee with two cream and two sugars please, and what would you recommend as something to eat?" She asked me as she watched me move around behind the counter as I fixed her coffee to her liking.

"Well the Razzleberry muffins are delicious if you want something fruity, but if you were going for something decadent, then the Triple Chocolate Muffin is definitely for you. Though I've found they also taste surprisingly good together. The berry's and the chocolate compliment each other wonderfully." I said with a large smile as I set the coffee down. "And as a bonus, they all just came out of the oven so they are fresh baked." I gestured to the case with my hands making her smile get bigger.

"I was hoping you'd sell me on one treat not two!" She laughed, "but I'll take one of each of the muffins you told me about."

"Coming right up," I said, while punching her total into the cash register and taking the 20 dollar bill she handed me and giving her back her change. Smoothly I walked over to our display case to get her muffins and I noticed she had grabbed her coffee and was now standing in front of the case watching me. This wasn't uncommon so I paid it no mind until she began to speak.

"I don't mean to pry, but I noticed that you have three Soul Mark's on your arm." I didn't respond because this is when the teasing, taunting, and name calling usually began. "Its just I know three people who also have the same soul mark, and I believe I know the man that that Red Rose belongs to quite well."

"Wait what?!?" I said shocked as I stood and looked at her in disbelief while almost dropping her muffins. Quickly I set them down and went around the corner so I could be standing closer to her.

She was looking at me with a huge grin on her face. "They've been looking for you."

"I've been looking for them." A simple statement, but true and one that revealed my emotions down to my core as my hands began to shake lightly.

"My names Virginia Potts, but my friends call me Pepper." She said as we shook hands.

"My names Stella Monroe, and my friends call me Stella because I don't have a cool nickname like you," I said trying to calm my racing heart down.

"Well Stella, how about I meet you here after your shift tonight and I can introduce you to your Soulmates?"

"I would love that! But how can I know you're telling the truth? No offense, it's just that we just met?" I said.

"No problem, but you'll just have to take a leap of faith on this one. I promise you won't regret it. Either way you'll get to tour an amazing building, what do you say?"

"Which building?"

With a sly grin she looked at me and said, "Avengers tower of course, how else are you going to meet the owner of the Red Rose? Tony has been going crazy trying to find the Gold to his Red for ages."

"I'm sorry Tony?"

"Of course, Tony Stark."


	7. Tony Stark bringer of Fireworks

My shift at La Cafe Nińo passed me by in a haze of muffins, coffee, and smiles, as I couldn't get my meeting with Pepper this morning out of my head. On my lunch break earlier that day I had Googled Stark Industries on a whim, and sure enough, on the front page of the website was a picture of Pepper Potts, the CEO of the whole company. This told me that I could at least trust her about what she told me this morning about knowing Tony Stark. After all how can you be the CEO of his company and not know him, and that she really could introduce me to the first of my Soulmates.

Tony Stark.

Tony FREAKING Stark.

I was still having trouble wrapping my head around the fact that Tony Stark was one of my Soulmates if Pepper was to be believed, and honestly I believed her. Everyone as a child is always told that "Fate works in mysterious ways," but this was a pairing that I was curious as to why it was made. I liked to think I was pretty cool, but he was the epitome of cool. He made Antartica look hot in winter kind of cool, and I was super nervous to meet him, but also ecstatic.

When my shift was finished at 4, I quickly ran up the stairs to my apartment and dashed to my closet. What the hell are you supposed to wear when meeting your genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist soulmate? Definitely not my flour caked and coffee reeking clothing thats for sure. I ripped shirt after skirt after dress off hangers from my closet and each piece of clothing landed on the ground somewhere behind me, and yet I was no where near finding something cute to wear. Shrieking loudly I childishly stomped my foot before grabbing a pair of blue jeans and a pretty pink blouse before calling myself good and rushing back down the stairs of my apartment to wait out front for Pepper to pick me up and take me to my promised destination. One of my Soulmates.

The streets were filled with the usual hustle and bustle of everyday life as I rocked back and forth on my heels and ran my fingers through my ponytail. I was pulling out all the knots and tangles while also straightening it and hoping I looked ok when a car horn sounded from right in front of me causing me to jump. It was a black luxury car, and that's all I could tell you about it besides the fact that it cost probably more than I had ever made in my life. I can also tell you that stepping out of that car, was Pepper who waved at me excitedly.

I jogged up to her while dodging around everyone who was walking on the sidewalk and talking on their phones, too busy to pay attention to anyone but themselves, and she pulled me into a quick hug shocking me. Don't get me wrong I like hugs, but I barely knew the lady.

"So there has been a slight change of plans," she whispered quietly in my ear as she pulled out of the hug, but I wasn't paying attention to her anymore. Instead I was paying attention to the heat traveling through my Red Rose Mark as it tingled, and the pair of extremely fashionable but expensive shoes that had just stepped out of the same car Pepper had arrived in.

It was like slow motion to me, the leather shoes, the finely tailored dress pants which led up to the matching suit jacket and tie with a simple white dress shirt, though that shirt alone was probably more than my whole outfit cost, let alone the whole suit which he wore oh so well. I couldn't see his eyes and oh how I wanted to get lost in them, but they were behind finely crafted sunglasses. All of this lead up to his dark brown hair that was messily arranged, but you just knew it was styled that way. He had a grin on his face, and I could feel a large smile beginning to take over my face in response to his as he pulled his shades off and tucked them into a pocket and walked towards me.

Our eyes met, brown to brown, and we moved at the exact same time. With each step he took towards me I took a small one towards him until we were only a few centimeters apart from one another. Now I wasn't short by any means, I was perfectly average for a woman standing at 5'4" but in front of him, I felt small. Not in a bad way. Not in an intimidated way, but in a "let me curl up in your arms because you're bigger than me" way.

I could have spent all day just standing there staring at him and feeling our connection through our Mark's, but I wanted to initiate the first bonding step. Touch. When you touch your mate or in my case mates for the first time, your souls recognize each other for the first time. Even though Pepper had told me that he had been looking for me I was still hesitant so slowly I held my hand out to him, I just hope he couldn't detect the minuscule shaking in my hand and body.

I waited. I waited for what felt like eternity but in reality was only a few moments before I felt a strong grip on my hand, and an arm come around my whole body and pull me tightly into a strong chest. I felt safe, and it felt like fireworks were going off behind my closed eyelids, though when I closed them I didn't know. His head came and rested on top of mine and I let out a sigh of pure bliss as the tingling and heat in my mark stopped only to be replaced by a light thumping. The thumping of his heart ran through my mark letting me know he accepted our bond, and he would be experiencing the same thing on his end as well. Our breaths came out in synchronized pants as we pulled back slightly to be able to look into each other's dilated eyes, and with a few deep breaths we began to breath normally again.

Staring into his eyes my mind went blank. I forgot about the bullying, the tormenting, all I thought of was him. My whole life I had dreamed of this moment. What I would say to my mates when I met them, I would be cool, suave, alluring, but right now all I could see were his eyes and the smile on his face filling my vision as I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. . .

"Hi."

And with a laugh that made my insides turn to jello he looked down at me and simply said, "Hi," before he turned slightly away from me and his personality did a 180. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into the protected curve of his body and started leading me to the car after putting his fancy sunglasses back on.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. tell the team that I'm bringing someone extra with me back to the tower so they better not be messing with my stuff."

Dimly I heard what sounded like a voice reply of "of course sir." As Tony helped me into the car and then slid in next to me and pulled me right up against his body.

"Happy." He said firmly but not unkindly.

"Yeah boss." A man who hadn't left the car replied, as he turned around slightly to look at us with a grin on his face.

"This is Stella, my soulmate that Pepper was talking about earlier. She'll be coming home with us." Tony kissed the top of my head as he said this and I waved at the man up front.

"Hello, nice to meet you Happy." I said to him with a smile. I would have held out a hand for him to shake, but both of my hands were currently being held by Tony as he ran his fingers over ever crevice of my hand.

"Nice to meet you too. And congratulations." He said before turning around and starting the car.

Pepper was in the back of the car with us, just seated across from us and looking out the window so I directed my question to Tony.

"Where are we going Tony?" I said quietly so as not to break the cocoon of comfortableness that had settled around us.

He closed his eyes and sighed in what sounded like bliss as I said his name but opened them again quickly and placed a kiss to my forehead. "We're going back home angel."

"Where's that?"

"Where your other two soulmates are. We all live together in Avengers tower."

"Wait! I'm meeting all three of you today?!" I asked shocked as my body stiffened up in his arms and I pulled away slightly, not enough to be out of his arms, but enough to be able to look him in the eyes.

"Yup." He said while popping the p. "Unless you arent ready?" He questioned me teasingly.

"Are you kidding, I was born ready."

Warning: So in case I haven't dropped enough hints, this is going to be a poly fic so if those aren't your thing, or if you don't like them. Please either read on with caution or turn back now.


	8. Batman is that you?

Riding in a luxury car was interesting to say the least. It was extremely spacious in the backseat so though I was seated curled up next to Tony, I didn't feel cramped in the slightest. Tony, Pepper, and Happy were talking quietly to each other, and though they had tried to pull me into a conversation a couple of times, I was content to sit quietly holding onto Tony's hand. He had one arm curled around my shoulders and the other, his hand was resting in my lap and I must say it was very distracting. You can tell a lot about someone by their hands, and his told a story all their own.

For one, they weren't smooth like you would expect of someone who was rich, instead they were littered with callouses and small cuts going up and down each of his fingers and scattered sporadically over his palm. While I knew he was a genius, this told me another story, this told me that he liked to tinker with things. To make things with his own two hands. At the same time, those rough hands were gentle but firm as they stayed wrapped around me. They supported me as we rode to Avengers tower, and I looked out the window with anticipation as we pulled into a private parking structure that was to the side of the massive building.

Tony stepped out of the car after it was in park, like he was getting ready for a photo shoot as he started giving Happy orders while holding his hand out to me to help me out of the back seat of the car. With a, once again, shaking hand I took it and tenderly stepped foot out of the car. It seemed everywhere I looked around me was a sports car, motorcycle, or luxury car just waiting to be taken out for a joy ride. My eyes were drawn to a particular motorcycle that looked like it had been taken straight out of a 1940's magazine and plopped right in front of me, and it was ready for the taking. I had just started to walk towards it when I felt a gentle tugging on my hand.

"You can play with the toys later angel, for now we have places to be." Tony said as we walked into a very spacious elevator, just the two of us. "J.A.R.V.I.S. to the common room."

"Right away sir." a British voice sounded from out of nowhere making me jump.

"What the hell?" I questioned as I looked all around me for the source of the voice.

"Shit. Sorry for not giving you a warning. J.A.R.V.I.S. say hello to Ms. Monroe." Tony said nonchalantly as he looked down at something on his phone.

"Hello Ms. Monroe, it is a pleasure to meet you." the voice sounded again from nowhere but filled up the whole space with its presence.

Confused I looked up at Tony and he looked down at me with a softness in his eyes that contradicted his snarky tone. "J.A.R.V.I.S. is my personal AI. I created him myself to help me run the tower, do my errands, basically run my life for me. And what a wonderful job he does of it too. I should give myself a pat on the back." he joked to me.

"Thank you sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. replied with happiness? Could a computer program even have feelings?

Before I could even pose my question, we arrived at our designated floor. I had no idea just how high up were really were until I walked out of the elevator and looked out the windows. I could see almost the whole New York skyline from here. I also noticed that Tony and I weren't the only ones in the room. His hand on my back gave me the confidence I needed to continue on, and so with a deep breath, I walked into the room. Behind a bar and in the kitchen drinking tea was a man with black hair and wearing glasses. He wore a purple shirt and green pants, but I could tell under all of those clothes he was still packing some muscle. Lounging on a couch and watching TV was a Blonde about the size of said couch. His clothes were more like armor and I'm pretty sure he was wearing a cape. Let me tell you, with the size of the muscles on that guy, he is most assuredly not someone I would want to make angry in a dark alley at night. Lastly leaning against a wall was a woman. I think she was supposed to look relaxed, but she looked like she was poised to attack anyone or anything at any minute. She wore a skintight black body suit and had no expression on her face, but what was most shocking about her was her blood red hair.

I kept myself close to Tony as we walked farther into the room, but he was determined to draw all attention to himself I'm pretty sure. "Oh good, you're all here. Everyone this is my soulmate Stella. Stella, this is everyone." he said as his arm gestured out to everyone in the room. Before I could introduce myself to anyone, or anyone could introduce themselves to me, I heard loud banging and clanging from what sounded like the vents. Sure enough a few seconds later a muscular man with brown hair came falling through the vents and onto the ground with a groan of pain, making my purple rose soul mark grow warm and tingle.

Once again I let my mouth speak before thinking through my words. "Batman is that you?" I shrieked.


	9. Eye of Hawk

Dead silence . . .

No comment. No laugh. Just me, blushing up a storm and completely embarrassed, as for the second time that day my verbal diarrhea made me look like an idiot (in my opinion anyway).

The man on the floor who made my purple mark tingle and grow warm was looking at me with wide eyes and a sense of wonder. Kind of like I had done something wrong, but I wasn't the one that had just fallen out of the ceiling! His dark blonde hair was tussled from his memorable entrance and he was the kind of handsome that said "dangerous," but I knew I would be safe with him.

He was very striking though, in a vest top and. . . were those leather pants? His tactical boots barely made a sound as he stood up from the floor smoothly and silently, and I would have felt like his prey as he stalked towards me if it hadn't of been for the smile on his face, and the laugh lines around his eyes. A serious man he may be, but I knew in my heart he wasn't that person all the time.

"Well hello there." He said in a velvety smooth voice and I instantly felt my cheeks turn bright red.

"Hello batman." I quipped to him cheekily to cover my embarrassment and he laughed.

"Yeah I'll admit that wasn't my smoothest moment." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck with one of his hands. "But I like being able to get around, and I like the vantage point and the tactical advantage of being higher than everyone else. Plus I see better from a distance. Usually the vents hold up though." He told me with a grin. " I'm Clint Barton, codename Hawkeye but everyone calls me Clint. You however can call me anything you want baby girl." He flirted.

With a laugh I couldn't help but goad him. "They may call you Hawkeye, but if you hang around in the vents you seem more like a bat to me. We haven't even been properly introduced yet mister hawk." I smiled up at him, and somehow throughout our conversation we ended up getting closer and closer together.

"Your names Stella. And we were introduced. Tony introduced you to everyone remember?" Reaching out he gently grabbed ahold of a piece of my hair and carefully tucked it behind my ear without touching any of my skin. I could tell he wanted to initiate the first step just as much as I did, he didn't touch me to start it without me agreeing to it first, which I greatly appreciated. However I had just met and done the first bonding step with Tony! Surely you couldn't bond with more than one person a day!

I turned around quickly, only now noticing the lack of warmth on my back where his hand previously was, only to see him sitting at the bar next to the man drinking tea. He must have felt my gaze, because he turned to shoot me a quick reassuring smile, before turning back towards the other man and starting up their quiet conversation again.

"He knows." Clint said from behind me, and I whirled around to see him looking down at me softly with understanding written all over his facial features.

"I'm sorry what are you talking about?" I asked him.

"He knows about us. Well about your other two Soul Mark's."

"But how? We just met!" I was baffled and also worried. What kind of man or men would feel ok sharing their soulmate. I didn't want to loose Tony, he was wonderful from what little I knew of him. I also didn't want to loose Clint, just from our conversation I knew that our personalities were a perfect match, and I couldn't wait to see what else we would have in common.

"He found out early on. We all did. Soul Mark's are unique as I'm sure you know. So after a mission when he saw my Mark and another teammates he threw a fit. We all did." He said to me quietly while looking ashamed. "I'm not going to lie. I never pictured myself ever meeting my mate, let alone having to share him or her. So when I realized that I would have to share you should you ever be found, I threw a little fit before I realized it was a good thing."

"I'm sorry what now?" I asked. I'm a 23 year old woman, and I wasn't proud to admit I had no idea where this train of thought was going.

"It'll be a good thing for you to have us. Lord knows I like Tony but he can be draining at times, and he loses himself in his work down in the lab so sometimes we don't see him for days. Your other soulmate and I have to go out on missions for SHIELD, so we can be gone at times for a day to a couple of weeks at a time. Not to mention, we are the Avengers and with that comes enemies. Its nothing you need to worry about, but this way you'll never be alone unless you want to be. You'll always have someone around to remind you that you're loved by all of us, and I hope you like cuddling because you can have as much of that as you want too." He finished seriously.

"You guys thought everything out." I was stunned. Here I had been worrying for most of my life, ok all of my life, about how I would deal with having three Soulmates, but they had basically made it so I wouldn't have to worry about much of anything except where the Hell I was going to live now that I had found my mates.

"We didn't want you to worry." Tony piped in from behind me. "Its kind of my thing. I pay for things, make people look good, and then when needed I help make decisions. But I'm not the team leader. You'll meet him later." He said as he went and stood next to the red head.

"I know we just met, but I'm dying to start the first bonding with you." Clint said as he moved closer to me. With a nod of my head and before I could verbally respond, I was pulled into a firm chest and was being hugged as a head rested on top of mine.

Unlike the fireworks that I experienced with Tony, I felt and experienced something completely different with Clint. Earlier he had mentioned vantage points and heights, and that was what I was feeling here only it was much more than that. I was flying. I was on the back of a red tailed hawk and we were soaring. Up and over the clouds, above mountains and treetops, and it was the happiest feeling in the world. I never wanted to come down. If this was why he was called Hawkeye and liked vantage points that were high up, then I could see myself standing right next to him all day every day.

A burning heat in my purple rose mark brought me back to reality, and I hissed through my teeth at the pain I was experiencing before a sudden cooling sensation washed over it. I could now feel the same steady thumping that was going through my red rose, was now going through my purple one as well. I was now connected to Clint and could feel his heart rate as he could now feel mine. When I looked up into his eyes I saw masked happiness and he wrapped his arms around my front and swung me around so I was facing the room as a whole with him at my back.

"Everyone!" Clint shouted to get the rooms attention. "Pay up!" And with those words money started changing hands and I had to look over my shoulder at him confused as I waited and hoped for an explanation.

Surprisingly it was Tony that gave it to me. "We had a pool going on if you would touch bond with more than one of us on the same day. Clint was the only one that said you would and he is now up $50."

"What I don't get paid enough." He said defensively and I laughed at him.

The redhead came over to us and handed Clint the money before looking at me. "My names Natasha but my friends call me Nat. Let me know if you need help keeping this guy in line, he's been my partner at SHIELD for years and I have some great blackmail on him." She said and then walked away before I could respond, and I felt a bit dejected that I couldn't talk with the only other woman present.

"Don't worry about her," Tony told me. "She takes some getting used to."

"Her heart is in the right place though, she just has a hard time trusting people." Clint added.

I could understand that. The way I was acting now with the Avengers, Pepper, heck even with Happy, was not normal for me. This was the real me. The me who can't stand Reese's peanut butter cups because I ate too many of them as a child. The me who is overly dramatic and makes jokes that can sometimes be borderline dark but I never mean them in a bad way. This is the real me. The one who I could only be around my mom growing up because of the bullying I experienced, and let me say it was freeing. Not having to sensor my words because I know that I won't be kicked out because of something I say. Not having to force myself to eat that damn peanut butter cookie so I don't offend anyone even though I hate peanut butter after the "Reese's incident." So if I had to earn Natasha's trust and wait for her then I would, because I had been waiting all my life for this moment to be comfortable enough to be myself, and once she trusted me, I knew she would be comfortable enough to be herself with me too.

The man in the purple shirt was behind Natasha when she came up and was still in a quiet conversation with Tony when I looked over at them. Quiet seemed to be his preferred talking mode, and I wondered if he was shy?

"Dr. Bruce Banner this is my darling mate Stella. Darling this is Dr. Banner. Sometimes he turns into a huge green rage monster." Tony said nonchalantly.

"Tony!" Bruce and I yelled at the same time. I yelled because that wasn't nice of him to say about what was clearly one of his friends at all, though I don't know why Bruce yelled. He looked like he was afraid I would be scared of him maybe? I don't know. Either way I gave Dr. Banner a big smile and held out my hand for him to shake.

"Its nice to meet you Dr. Banner."

"Bruce please. I only enforce the doctor part when I'm lecturing at a college, or at SHIELD." he chuckled.

"Bruce it is then." I smiled. I was about to ask him what kind of doctor he was, but I was picked up into a huge, tight hug and spun around in a circle.

"Lady Stella! Tis' a pleasure to meet the mate of the Man of Iron and the Eye of Hawk! I am Thor, Son of Odin, and God of Thunder." The huge Blonde man boomed as he sat me down.

I wobbled dizzily on my feet momentarily and I felt two sets of hands steady me as I looked up and up and up at the gigantor before me.

"Its nice to meet you Thor. I am Stella daughter of Janelle, Goddess of nothing." I said cheekily and with a smile.

Thor and everyone's laughter filled the room, but it didn't cover up the sound of the elevator door opening and the sound of someone walking into the room and joining us.

"What did I miss?"


	10. Mr Blue Eyes

What's the first thing you notice about a person. Is it the color of their hair? Do they like to keep it within the normal shade of hair colors or are they rocking the pink, purple, or green? Maybe you notice their clothes first? After all, what someone wears tells a lot about them. Are they business casual, or maybe they like the sporty look? Maybe they only wear the newest fashion trends you could never hope to afford? Or are they jammin' with some re-purposed clothes from the local Salvation Army and killing it with that look?

As humans we notice the superficial things about people, their clothes, shoes, money, cars. . . But after all of that; what do you look for in a person?

Is it a smile? Do you want someone with perfect white and straight teeth or could you care less what they look like? Are you instead drawn to the voice? The two vocal cords working together to create a masterpiece that's uniquely that persons own. Maybe it's the lips? So many shapes, so many colors, to each their own. They are sensuous, what we talk through, and a very prominent feature on our face.

Science shows that subconsciously we are drawn to people with similar facial features as our own. We might not be able to see it, but is that what you look for? Not the looks but the science of it all. Or is it height? Weight? Body type? Whatever it is I can tell you that for me, it's always been the eyes.

The eyes are the windows to the soul. A phrase said and heard often, but also true. In someone's eyes, if you ever care to truly look, you can tell many things. If they are lying, if they are a good or bad person, if they love you etc;. And right now, coming towards me were the most honest and bluest eyes I had ever seen. They honestly shook me to the core, but it wasn't just those gorgeous baby blues that had me rattled. It was the man.

His blonde hair was combed out perfectly even though it was clear that he just got back from a run. Let me just say this, blonde hair and blue eyes? He was half of most women's dream man right there, but oh did he complete the package. He was muscular. I'm talking slightly less than that Thor guy ripped, and with that skin tight shirt on my mouth was going dry. Completing the look, were sweatpants and tennis shoes that looked extremely worn down from use. He looked around slightly confused until I stepped out from behind Thor and those magnificent eyes landed on me.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" I asked him and OMG I wanted to fall through the floor when everyones eyes shifted to me. 'Brain to mouth, you can start filtering my thoughts any time now' I thought to myself. Trying to recover some previously lost ground, I realized I was doing a wonderful impression of a fish out of water. Then the unthinkable happened.

He smiled at me. Not one of those half smirks. Not a pained mouth closed smile. An actual wide open and teeth showing smile, well butter me up and call me a biscuit. This man had dimples. Two glorious dimples sitting on perfect cheekbones on a perfect face atop a perfect body. The good Lord was in a great mood when he made this man.

He began to walk towards me and I just knew that he was my last soulmate. The blue rose on my arm began to tingle and grow warm just like with the others, but it didn't stop there. The closer he got to me, the hotter my mark grew and I was starting to grow weary of his approach. The difference in how my mark was reacting compared to my others was freaking me out. The tingling on my arm grew to a violent vibration, and with his next step towards me I took a step back.

A flash of hurt crossed his face, but the pain was spreading up my arm and around my other marks. I cried out quietly in pain, and everything around me stopped. Blue eyes put his hands up in a submissive way with a concerned expression written all over his face. Tony's head snapped in my direction and he took half a step towards me, but that made the pain worsen as well and I whimpered. He froze in place, and Clint stood still as a statue with his hand held out to keep everyone else in the room from moving.

"What's happening?" I cried out as tears blurred my vision and I fell to my knees with a thud, unable to brace myself.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. scan Stella." Tony bit out shortly with concern showing in his eyes and we were all rewarded with the British A.I. giving a report a moment later.

"Elevated heartrate and blood pressure. Dilated pupils and beginning tremors in the hands and feet. Temperature is normal except in the left arm where her Soul Mark's are located. Scans show temperature at 99 degrees and climbing in her left arm."

"Prognosis?" He barked.

"It would seem that her soul is in distress sir."

"Distress? How is her soul in damn distress?" Clint yelled at Tony.

"Don't look at me Legolas. This didn't happen until the Capsicle showed up."

My vision was starting to blur and it was becoming harder and harder to get any breaths in so I applied a simple technique. In through the nose. Hold for three seconds. Out through the mouth. Exhale slowly for 3 seconds.

"Sir her blood oxygen levels are dropping." J.A.R.V.I.S. said, but the room around me had descended into chaos. Tony and Clint were at each other's throats blaming one another and yelling, and everyone else was trying to calm them down. The only one who had seemed to have heard my new favorite A.I. was Mr. Blue Eyes.

His expression was one of concern, but my world had started to spin. Not comically like you would see in a cartoon, but in a swaying motion back and forth that was making me feel extremely nauseous. I closed my eyes and tried to keep myself upright, but I found that I was slowly loosing my strength.

"Sir. She needs immediate medical attention."

"I don't feel so good." J.A.R.V.I.S. and I said at the exact same time. I felt myself falling backwards the rest of the way to the ground, and my eyelids were getting harder and harder to open.

Right as I felt myself slip into a black abyss of unconsciousness I saw Mr. Blue Eyes leap toward me and wrap his arms around me. I was aware of a blood curdling scream, and distantly heard voices talking to someone. I felt like I was floating through a tunnel and the only thing I was truly aware of was the burning and vibrating of my arm where my Mark's were, and the pounding of three heartbeats that were beating in tandem with mine before I was consumed by darkness.


	11. Son of a Biscuit

Black is like an endless abyss of absolutely everything and absolutely nothing at all. You can look at just a sheet of black paper and the color isn't just one dimensional or two dimensional, but three and four dimensional as well. So staring at the blackness behind my eyelids, I felt like the abyss was going to go on forever and ever.

Certain senses were coming back to me though so that was something at least. The first was smell of course and I really wish it hadn't of been. Scents like ammonia, bleach, hand sanitizer, and even the overly fake lemony scent of floor cleaner were taking my nose hostage. The mix of smells was familiar and with a groan I prayed to every deity I knew of, that I wasn't where I thought I was.

I hadn't realized before my groan, but I was able to hear things. Though I wasn't hearing clearly yet. I could tell that there were people talking, or yelling, I wasn't sure, and there was a whirring of machines around me. The click, click, click, noise I was hearing coincided with the tightening around my upper right arm before it slowly began to loosen.

Touch was next. My pointer finger was heavy and something was on it and restricting its movements. Not being able to move something correctly when just waking up, if that's what I was doing, was really freaky and I didn't like it at all. I struggled to get my eyes open and failed. Okay, next option. Removing the thing-a-ma-jig on my finger. I tried to move my right arm over to my left hand to free my finger, when I was stopped by a set of hands.

" . . . " I had no idea what this person was saying but he was smoothing my hair back out of my face as someone else held my arm down gently.

"Take a deep breath . . . " this came to me clearer and I struggled at first to get my breathing under control and was hyperventilating. After a few minutes of nausea and coughing I had my breathing under control and was thankfully not having a panic attack anymore.

"I need you to open those eyes doll." A deep voice said to me from my side and just the sound of the voice calmed me further.

"Come on angel, don't keep me waiting forever." What was clearly Tony's snarky but concerned voice said.

"Take your time baby girl, but let me see those gorgeous deep brown eyes." Who had to be Clint said.

It took time, I'm not sure how long had passed, but my body finally agreed to work with me. It started off as a few slow blinks as I took in my room around me.

Son of a biscuit I was in a medical room, but by the looks of it I was still in the tower.

Clint, Tony, and Mr. Blue Eyes were around what was considered my medical cot but was really an extremely comfortable twin mattress. Honestly though, I wouldnt expect anything less from a billionaire. Mr. Blue Eyes was the one who had been running his fingers through my hair, and both Tony and Clint were seated on my left side. Farther into the room was who I think was Bruce, in a lab coat, reading and writing something down in a notebook.

"Oh thank God."

"Finally."

"How do you feel doll?"

Tony, Clint, and Mr. Handsome said respectively.

Licking my extremely dry lips, I failed to notice how their eyes darted down to my lips to watch the movement of my tongue before they looked back up into my eyes. Well first things first, I needed something to drink. I felt like I had just walked miles in the Sahara desert and had not one drop of fluid.

I opened my mouth to request something to drink, when Tony had a cup and straw held up to my lips. Shocked, I looked at him but he was just looking at me seriously.

"Drink slowly. You've been out for about 3 hours. It's almost 9:00." Tony said to me.

I reached up to grip the cup with my own hands, only he pulled the cup slightly out of reach.

"I've got it." He said simply and I took slow and steady sips from the heavenly cup of ice water. Once I wasn't parched anymore I looked up at the three of them to see them looking at me in concern.

"How do you feel?" Clint asked, and honestly I felt fine now.

"Fine now, though tired. My only problem at the moment is that I don't know Mr. Blue Eyes name!" I said as I looked at the handsome man as he chuckled.

"Mr. Blue Eyes?" He asked.

I simply shrugged my shoulders. "You have the most gorgeous set of baby blues I've ever seen." And wasn't that the truth.

With that dimpled smile on his face again he sat in the only chair on my right and held his hand out for mine. "Steve Roger's ma'am, but most people only ever get to see me as Captain America."

Well Son of a biscuit times two. Captain America?! THE Star Spangled Man with a Plan!? This guy had trading cards, lunch boxes, movies! He was the ultimate WWII hero before he crash landed a Hydra ship! HE was my last soulmate!!! I must have been a really good girl in a past life because with these three hunks as Soulmates I felt like I could take on the world.

"My names Stella." I said as I took his hand, but before I could shake it, he smoothly flipped our hands over and planted a small kiss on the back of my hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He grinned and I smiled widely back at him.

"Ok Cappie, save some for the rest of us." Tony interjected as he leaned over and planted a kiss on my cheek making me go bright red.

"Tony," Clint groaned even though I could see the smile on his face as he picked up my left hand and kissed the back of it.

By now I was beet red, but I was soon distracted by where my soul marks used to be on my left forearm.

"What the hell?" I whispered. In place of my three individual Rose's which I had had all my life, I now had one singular soulmark. My heart rate sped up as I gently ran my fingertips over my mark. I don't know if I did it to see if I was hallucinating or to see if it was real, but in response to my touch I felt three heartbeats speed up and thump under my skin.

"What the actual Hell?" I yelled as I sat up straight in the hospital bed and looked at all three men in shock and no little amount of fear.

"Stella, I need you to take a few deep breaths for me." A calm voice said from next to Steve as my right wrist was picked up and my pulse taken. In all honesty I forgot Bruce was even in the room. It's not like I wanted to forget, it's just that as soon as those three had my attention the world just faded away and only we seemed to exist.

"Stella." Bruce said again. "I need you to focus. I will explain about the Mark but not until you calm down a bit ok."

I nodded and followed his instructions to calm down, making myself take slow and deep breaths until my heart rate was at an acceptable speed. If after today I don't have a heart condition, it'll be a miracle.

"So you found something out then?" Steve said as he leaned forward so his elbows were on his knees.

"Yeah and it wasn't easy. I owe a few college lecture favors now. It was the only way to keep this quiet." Bruce said while shining a little light in my eye before switching to the other one.

"Damn't Bruce, how many people did you tell? I wanted this kept, you know, under the radar for now." Tony was running his fingers through his hair and I bit my lip as I reached over and squeezed one of his hands in comfort. No emotion showed on his face, but he squeezed my hand back before letting it go.

"I only told people who know my secret. People I trust with my life."

"So good people." Clint stated with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah." Bruce put his flashlight away and made a few notes on his pad of paper.

"So what do you know?" Steve asked him, and Bruce sighed.

"You, Clint, and Tony all have the exact same Mark right? Down to the smallest detail?"

"You know we do. What's that got to do with anything?" Clint asked.

"The short version is this. One person having multiple soulmates is rare. So rare in fact that he or she is born with multiple Mark's to help said person find their soulmates."

"Yeah, but we knew that already." Tony stood from his chair and leaned against the wall.

"The more obscure knowledge that only true soulmate scholars know though, is that once he or she finds all of said soulmates and they are all together for the first time. The soul, which had previously been marked separately, comes together to make it easier for the woman in this case to sense all of her soulmates."

"So her soul basically did what exactly?" Steve asked concerned.

"Her soul melded together finally. An extremely painful process as we saw and heard. Her three Mark's would have become one as well to signify the change."

"So is that why my arm looks like this now?" I asked Bruce.

"Yes. That's exactly why."

"Are there any long term side effects from the strain on her soul?" Clint asked as he took my hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it.

"None that have been recorded."

"Perfect. It should be smooth sailing from here on out." Tony clapped his hands together once and smiled.

"Either way, I would like to keep her here overnight for observation." Bruce said as he placed his notepad down on a desk in the corner of the room.

Before I could protest, I was cut off by all of my Soulmates at once saying one word.

"Agreed."


	12. So Hard to Say Goodnight

I ended up staying the night in the tower, just like Bruce and the others wanted, but I didn't fall asleep right away. Tony gave me a kiss on the forehead and said goodnight to me around 11, after we had talked for a while longer, and then left the medical room quickly while mumbling something about going down to his lab. I was confused and kind of hurt, I didn't even have time to say goodnight to him before he disappeared. The sting of his rushed goodnight was lessened though, as it was then, that through my mark, I felt his emotions for the first time. Longing, care, need, want, desperation, he didn't want to leave at all apparently according to his feelings. Instead he was making himself leave so that I could get some rest and my heart filled with tendrils of warmth and care at the consideration he was showing towards me.

Clint seemed like he didn't want to say goodnight to me as well, as he sat next to me with his arms crossed and no expression what-so-ever on his face. Eventually he stood up and placed a gentle lingering kiss on my cheek. No words were needed for us to say goodnight as I felt him relay all his emotions through that one kiss. I couldn't control the sigh that passed through my lips, or my eyes closing as I felt more longing and warmth pass through the part of my mark that was dedicated to Clint. With a flirtatious wink and smirk in my direction, he pulled the vent covering off of the ceiling and with reflexes and movements that were so agile I thought I might have been imagining it, he was up in the vents and the cover was back in place leaving me with Steve in less than a minute.

"I don't want to leave you doll." Steve told me after a few moments of silence in the wake of Clint's leaving. He deliberately leaned closer to me and put one hand on my head and threaded his fingers gently through my hair while his other hand held my right one softly in his. "When I first saw you earlier, I was so happy I couldn't even begin to describe it. I've had this same mark on my arm since the moment I was born, so when I came out of the ice. . . I thought my soulmate must have been dead because of all the time that had passed. I was so relieved the moment I found out you were alive that I didn't even care that I would have to share you with Clint and Tony. Yeah I raised my voice a bit, but really. . ." he said as he gazed deeply into my eyes. "I'm just happy to finally have you doll."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." I said truthfully. "Waking up after all of those years frozen, being in a different time, thinking your soulmate was dead. It must have been horrible." His eyes were full of sadness and all I wanted to do was cheer him up. It was then, at that moment, that I remembered the old man from the plane and his wife Eloise. I knew that story, and the story of Eloise's crush on Captain America would make him smile, so with a wide smile I launched into my tale. I started with my meeting with the man on the plane and how he mixed me up with his wife and continued on until we parted ways at the airport. I showed him the picture of Eloise that I kept in my purse, which he kindly fetched for me from the common room, and he laughed at hearing of her crush on him. As I predicted the story cheered him up, and throughout the story the hand that had previously been on top of my head moved down so it was wrapped around my shoulders and I was leaning on him.

Silence filled the room after his beautiful laughter stopped, and we just stared into each others eyes for a moment.

"I don't want to see you in pain again. Seeing you, and knowing that you were in pain and I was the cause, it was the worst feeling imaginable." Steve whispered as he cupped my cheek with his hand.

"You can't prevent me from being in pain for my whole life." I whispered back as I put my hand on top of his that was on my cheek and closed my eyes.

"But I can do everything I can to make sure that I never cause you pain again."

I nodded my head and I felt his forehead come forward and rest on mine. We were perfectly in-sync at that very moment. Our breaths melded together in the air and his breath smelled like apple pie. Together our hearts were beating as one and the thumping signifying his heart beat in his portion of my soulmark was comforting to me on a spiritual level as well since I could feel him deep within the depths of my soul.

I never wanted our moment to end. I was at peace here in this very moment. With one of Steve's arms around my shoulders and the other resting on my cheek while his forehead rested on mine, I was completely and totally at peace. His body mass was significantly larger than mine and I felt loved and protected in his arms even though we had just met and we weren't close to being in love.

"As much as I wish I could stay here all night with you, you need to get some rest so you can be back to 100% by tomorrow." He said, but he didn't move, and I didn't either. I was too focused on his eyes that were focused fully on mine.

"I wish you could stay too." I said though it was barely audible. Without his super soldier abilities, I knew he wouldn't have been able to hear me otherwise. "Just to cuddle." I added as I blushed a deep red and he smiled at me gently.

"I wan't nothing more doll," it looked like he was going to say something more, but he was interrupted.

"Excuse me Captain Rogers, but your presence is being requested by Mister Stark and Mr. Barton in the common room." J.A.R.V.I.S. said to Steve.

Steve hung his head and pulled away from me and I automatically missed the heat that his body gave off. "Tell them i'll be there in a minute." he responded.

"Very well sir." J.A.R.V.I.S uttered as Steve and I just stared at each other.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight." I mumbled unwillingly to Steve. It may sound childish, but after FINALLY finding my soulmates, I didn't want to be left alone just yet.

"It is, but you will see all of us in the morning." Steve said as he once again reached for my hair and leaned forward in his seat. "Goodnight doll." He whispered as his lips gently brushed against my cheek and my eyes fluttered closed.

"Goodnight." I replied, and when I opened my eyes, he was gone.

**_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!_**


	13. The Golden Rose

This chapter touches at intolerance towards anything that doesn't fit a COEXIST policy, the mindset of a man from the 1940's, and swearing.

Steve Rogers P.O.V.

"Alright J.A.R.V.I.S. take me down." I said as I walked out of the room where I had left Stella and our warm embrace. "Quickly before I change my mind and can't bring myself to leave her alone." I thought as the elevator doors closed behind me and then the light to go down a few floors lit up.

"Right away Captain. I've alerted Mister Stark that you are on your way."

"Thank you." I responded to the computer. There was no way I was going to get used to having a computer talking to me anytime soon, or controlling the building I lived in.

The world had changed so much since the 30's and 40's. In some ways for the better and in some, not so much. Everything food wise wasn't boiled anymore so that's a plus, oh and the internet was amazing. I have been using that a lot to catch up on what I've missed. There were a lot of other things too, like the quality of movies had improved (though I was still a fan of the movies from my time), music and how many different kinds there were now was confusing to me at times, and then there were the other things.

Advancements in war and technology had progressed quickly with the help of Howard and Tony. I could see how with the changing times things like that were needed, but the black market on guns and the demand on them, made me realize that though the world had seemingly gotten bigger in my absence, people hadn't changed at all. They still fought and killed because of something as stupid and insignificant as skin color. Wars were started based on religion, when religion preaches peace. I may be an "old" man according to Nat, but even I know killing someone because of who they love, no matter if they are a man or woman, was wrong and a senseless loss of life.

Other things that had changed radically were relationships. Back in the day Buck used to get all the dames, but he treated 'em right. None of this backwards is the correct way way. Don't get me wrong I love a strong woman, and one who could fend for herself was even better, it was one of the reasons I was attracted to Peggy, but now-a-days men weren't men. Not like the men I knew, not like the man I am. It's simple. You take your gal on a date; you treat her right. Open every door for her, place your hand on the small of her back to gently guide her and remind her that you're there, and pay for the bill or bills. If you got lucky, maybe at the end of the night she would give you a kiss. Now everywhere I look, the women are paying for everything instead of splitting up the bills, and following their guy around like they are lucky to even be in his presence, when really it's the other way around.

A dame doesn't have to go with us places if she doesn't want to, and if she wants to pay sometimes then let her, but don't let her pay all the time. It seemed everywhere I looked I was seeing one of these "new" relationships and it just made me depressed. My guy or gal, my golden rose, was probably dead so I would never get to experience any kind of relationship with them. Which is why I was so relieved when I found Stella today. She was an angel, or at least that's what I thought when she stepped out from behind Clint earlier and looked at me.

Her brown eyes looked at me with wide eyed wonder and an innocence that was hidden behind a wall of insecurities and fear. The pang of pain in my chest I felt when I saw that made me want to take her into my arms and never let her go, and I'm not a possessive person by nature. Maybe I will be with her and I'll have to get used to it?

She was short. Well everyone is short compared to me now, but she looked about as tall as I was before Dr. Erskine injected me with the super soldier serum, only she was healthy. Her face glowed with health and her smile momentarily struck me speechless as my eyes quickly perused her body. She was curvy. I almost groaned out loud.

Now don't misunderstand me here, all woman are beautiful. Nat has this oozy sex appeal thing going on that makes everyone look when she enters a room, men and women alike. Maria Hill, though stern, had a fierce sort of beauty around her, but you had to be tough and truly want her to appreciate it fully. My gal. My Stella, she was a gentle beauty that comes from the inside and slowly takes you over until all you can think about is her. She had a beautiful hourglass form under her form fitting clothes and I could practically hear Bucky in my head telling me to "make a move stupid or I'm going to." But she beat me to it of course. I've always said I was waiting for the right dance partner, and I had just found her.

My inner monologue came to a screeching halt as the elevator stopped moving and before the doors even opened I could hear Tony and Clint loudly talking to each other. With a sigh, I pinched the bridge of my nose and walked into the room, and of course my teammates stopped talking at that very moment.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." Tony said sarcastically as he poured himself two fingers of scotch and sat down in an arm chair while swirling his drink around the cup.

"Tony." Clint said sharply, and I could see him looking at Tony with a hard stare. Great this couldn't just be a casual talk amongst friends then, I was going to have to pull out the team leader card as well.

"What did I miss?" Casually I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle and took a sip out of it as I waited for someone to speak. As I predicted Tony had to speak up.

"Oh nothing just discussing life changing events while you sit on your ass."

"Language." I said without thinking about it.

"Really you want to criticize me on my language right now?" Tony said incredulously as he stood up and pointed a finger at his Arc Reactor.

"Guys." Clint said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means Cap? You're worried about "language" when we have other things that need to be discussed here."

"Guys." Clint said again as he looked up at the ceiling in exasperation.

"You think I don't know that Stark?" I said as I got closer to Tony until we were almost chest to chest and glaring at each other. "We have a lot of things that need to be worked out, and we don't have room for your ego in this conversation."

"My ego?!?! I'm sorry did you just say my ego?!?!"

"Guys."

"You know I did Stark, you're more worried about how you are going to fit into this equation then the angel upstairs."

"You don't call her that!" Tony spit through his teeth. "You call her doll. Or dame, or whatever the hell you want. But she is my angel, and I met her first."

"Guys."

"Seriously are we in kindergarten? Is this like finders keepers?"

"Guys."

"Oh you know what old timer. . ."

"GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Clints voice boomed throughout the room, and I honestly didn't know he could be that loud.

"Would you both just shut the hell up already! It's like I'm at a playground! Steve you're an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Captain Freaking America for Christs sake, and Tony you're a self-made hero and Iron Man. We are the damn Avengers. So either pull yourselves together, or leave so that your arguing doesn't upset Stella. Because I swear to the Bow and Arrow Gods that I will put an arrow in each of your eye sockets if she comes down here because she felt how you two were feeling towards each other in her mark." Well shit. Tony and I looked at each other.

"Yeah, bet you guys forgot about that fact while you were bickering like two old ladies huh." Clint said as he sat on a barstool after grabbing himself a bottle of water. "It's not just about us anymore. We can squabble, we can fight, but we have to remeber that she can feel everything that we are feeling in her soulmark, just like we can feel her feelings in our mark."

"When did you get so damn wise?" Tony asked him as he downed his scotch and poured himself another one.

"Well we have to be. We found her, and I'm not going to loose her."

"Does something make you think we will?" I asked him about ready to go full out "Save the world" mode.

"No one besides our team, Pepper, and Happy even know she exists at this point. She's perfectly safe." Tony was still nursing his scotch as he said this while looking down into his cup.

"They don't know now, but they will eventually. I mean come on man! Tony you're a billionaire and there is always someone taking a picture of you and whoever you're with. Are you telling me that you can completely keep her out of the tabloids and any gossip that might come from her being seen with you?" Clint bemoaned before turning to me. "And dude, we work for the government. We have enemies. Hell we have enemies of enemies. When, and I mean when not if, they find out about her, we are going to have to put some safety protocols in place. That's not even touching the fact that all three of us are Avengers and that alone brings a different set of enemies." Clint raked a hand through his hair, put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "I just want her safe man."

"And she will be." Tony said once again.

"Tony . . . " I began but he cut me off.

"No just hear me out. Everything bird brain said was true, and yes we have enemies, and yes they might want to get her, but have you forgotten who I am. I can create something to help keep her safe, just give me a little time." Both Clint and I nodded our heads at him and there was silence for a good couple of minutes before I broke it.

"I just want to get to know her right now. I've dreamed of what my soul mate might be like, but I never imagined. . ."

"Her?" Clint whispered.

"No. How could anyone imagine her?" I smiled.

Silence reigned once again as we all nursed whatever drinks we were drinking. The feel coming from my mark was so calming, so relaxed, that I started to fall asleep against the wall that I was leaning against.

"She's asleep." Tony murmured as he put his alcohol down, leaned back in his arm chair, and closed his eyes.

"What do we do now?" Clint asked while rubbing his eyes like he was tired as well.

"For starters, we can get some sleep and in the morning one of us will take Stella home." I said. It made the most sense to me, but it looked like Tony did not agree with my plan. Before he could get a chance to argue with me Clint gave him a glare, and he sunk back into his seat like a petulant child who hadn't gotten his way. "From there we don't make any decisions without Stella. There are three of us and one of her so shes bound to feel outnumbered. We can talk things through a bit more in the morning, but until then, let's get some rest." With that I walked out of the common room with a yawn and into the elevator.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. to my room please."

"Right away sir." And with that I was on my way upstairs to my room. As the elevator climbed, I just looked down at my left forearm to see my golden rose, the mark that symbolized my soul mate sleeping a few floors away. It was still a shock to me, but I could get used to this. Sure having to be around Tony all the time would take some getting used to, but Clint wasn't all that bad. Either way she was worth it. I didn't know her yet, but she was worth it. She was worth everything. My beautiful golden rose.


	14. Past to Present

Warning: Language, thoughts of someone with a bad past associatedwith her marks, angst, slight sexual harassment, and bullying.

Back to Stella P.O.V.

As soon as Steve left the room, I flopped back onto the bed and groaned loudly while throwing up my hands to cover my eyes and kicked my feet a few times against the mattress in glee. I had found them, all three of them, and who would have thought that all three of them would have been together and in the heart on Manhattan? Definitely not me! I thought they might have been from South America because that's where the majority of roses grew, or from somewhere where roses had a special meaning, or where rose was in the name of the place they lived. I would have never thought that three superheros, three of the worlds mightiest hero's, would be represented by a delicate and some-what feminine flower.

Tony I could understand to a small degree. His rose on my mark had turned a deep red and was on top of a corsage like arrangement with my other marks. He was a deeply passionate man about everything he was invested in and cared about if the tabloids were to be believed, and though he had a snarky and passive aggressive type of voice and humor, every time he looked at me I could see a softness and a gentleness in his eyes that I knew was just for me. It was also the same shade of red as his Iron Man suit so that was a give away as well.

Clint on the other hand didn't seem like a very soft man to me so far. After all, the first time I saw him he was falling out of a vent and wearing all leather from his sleeveless vest down to his boots. There was absolutely nothing wrong with that though, honestly I found it quite attractive. His rose had turned a deeper purple and now instead of one purple rose he had two and a purple hawk flying to the right of my cluster of roses. I thought this new interpretation of him suited him perfectly, after all he was known as Hawkeye, and from our touch bonding, I knew just how much he loved the feel of being up high.

Now Steve, sweet Steve, I could see why I had a rose symbolizing him on my arm. It wasn't because he was soft, or because of the time he was from, it was because of how he treated me. When he was with me earlier, he held me so softly, so gently, but firmly that I had no doubt that should he have needed to move me he could have. While at the same time he was treating me like the most the precious gem in the world. I guess to him I might be? How long did he go thinking that his mate might have been dead? Well now he didn't have to worry, and his one rose had turned to three beautiful deep blue roses that were under the red rose in my flower arrangement. There were flecks of gold throughout my mark that I assumed symbolized me, because I knew I didn't have anymore soulmates, but that was just an assumption since I haven't seen my marks on them yet.

Soulmates. S-O-U-L-M-A-T-E-S. Plural. Multiple. Well Shiitake Mushrooms! I had tried to prepare myself for this moment for my whole life, but now that it was here, I was overwhelmed and my mind went back to my past. I turned on my side on the bed and ran my fingers gently over my soulmark as my mind began to spin out of control. Ever since my marks showed up as a kid I was ecstatic, I didn't realize that it was rare for someone to have more than one soulmate, so the next day when I ran up to my best friend Cynthia at school and showed her my arm, I was unprepared for her reaction. The disgust that filled her 8 year old face as she backed away from me with a finger pointed at me. The word "Freak" being yelled at me for the first time and catching the attention of all of my classmates. Whispers passing from child to child as everyone backed away from me like I had an infectious disease that could kill them as they all pointed and laughed at me. I vividly remember the tears running down my face and running to the teacher for help, but she just sneered at me and told me to take a seat. I ran home from school sobbing that day with scraped knees from how many times I had been shoved and called freak. From that day on I only wore long sleeved shirts even in summer, and made sure my marks were always covered. But I cherished them.

I thought it might get better as the years went by, but as I said, someone with more than one soul mark was rare, and my childhood best friend never forgot. She felt the need to tell everyone, so it didn't matter that we weren't in the same class anymore. Everyone on the playground knew, and soon I didn't have any friends and couldn't find any either. When the bullying was happening, no matter if it was verbal or physical, I would end up in tears. I would turn to the teachers, but even they would turn away, because they thought I was unnatural. I was a freak according to everyone but myself and my mom.

By middle school, I was used to being pushed into walls and being called a freak, but kids are cruel, and teenagers even more so. After my first day in 7th grade I had to go home and ask my mom what the word "whore" meant and why I was being called one? What was a Slut? And my least favorite of all, bitch. So what if I had more than on person destined to love me? My mom just told me that it meant that I was special, that I was destined for great things. That's what I chose to believe, that I was destined for great things, but that didn't stop the words from hurting. It seemed like everyday I would cry myself to sleep while caressing my marks, but I always took comfort from them. With the possibility of meeting my mates in my heart that's how I fell asleep every night.

High School was hands down the worst period of time in my life. They say High school is either the best or the worst of your teen years. Yeah it was definitely the worst for me. My eyes closed and a few tears leaked out of my eyes as High School flashed behind my eye lids like a movie. Without any friends to back me up or stand up for me, I was on my own. The usual insults followed me every day as they were thrown at my back and to my face. Whore. Slut. Freak. Bitch. Wanna-a-be. Trash.

With those insults, came a new round of torture. While it was the girls who did the name calling, it was the boys who would sometimes take the bullying to a different level. They would shove me against lockers and pin my smaller body there and laugh as I would have to struggle to get free. When I would be pushed, it wouldn't be into a locker, it would be onto my hands and knees where boys would surround me and mock me as I scrambled to pick up my books and school supplies. As I would walk, a random hand would reach out and grope me somewhere and no matter how fast I would turn around or look around, I would never be able to identify anyone.

These were the times when I leaned on my mom the most. I was depressed, but I had hope. I saw a light at the end of the dark tunnel that was high school, and when I graduated it was the happiest day of my life. I was done with these people and with their holier-than-thou attitude. I could move on with my life and finally be happy. There was a set back when my mom died, but now I was here. In the Avengers tower. Surrounded by freaking superheroes, and my soulmates. I had found my light at the end of the tunnel. Three lights to be exact, and so far it seemed like they wanted me, and I wanted them.

A gentle hand on my shoulder had me opening my eyes groggily and turning my upper half slightly to see who was behind me. Bruce was kneeling by the bed and looking at me with a concerned expression on his face.

"You should be getting some sleep. You're body has been through a lot today and so have you."

I nodded because I totally agreed with him. My limbs were sore, my head ached, and I had a heavy feeling in my chest. "I know I should. My brain was just taking me down bad memory lane."

"Memories can be tough. I get it. Sometimes I find it hard to deal with mine, but there's always something that helps us deal."

"How do you deal with them?" I asked him as I turned onto my other side to face him fully.

"With classical opera and tea." He smiled and took his glasses off. "It helps me deal with what I've done as the . . . other guy . . . and keeps me in a good mental state."

"The other guy? You mean The Hulk?" I questioned.

"Yeah. You'll find something to help you cope with the bad memories too soon enough I bet. Something tells me those three clowns in the common room are going to play a big part in that as well."

"Until then what do you think I should do?"

"Sleep. I'll give you something to help you sleep tonight and by morning you will feel brand new."

I barely registered the small pinch in my arm as fuzziness started to cloud my vision and I started to fall asleep. I felt a warm comforting feeling thrum through my mark just as the last of my conscious mind slipped away, and I barely heard the quiet "goodnight." from Bruce as I fell into dreamland.


	15. Pancakes or Waffles

Warning: Mentions a girl getting her measurements taken while asleep.

Waking up the next morning was an experience to say the least. I would have thought the whole previous day was a dream if it hadn't of been for my surroundings. I was still in the med bay of the Avengers Tower, shiny chrome and all, and I had no clue what time it was. You would think with all of the new technology in this room they would at least have a clock! So leaning up on my elbows I glanced out the window only to see that it was still dark outside and the city was still lit up for nighttime. Normally this was when I would get up to get ready for my work day, but apparently the good doctors sleep medication couldn't even let me sleep through my internal alarm or my day off it seemed. I sighed audibly though quietly, and it was as though that was the sign that it was time for the day to start.

The lights automatically switched on going from dim and gradually growing brighter until they were at a normal brightness. The tinted glass windows, which I didn't even realize were tinted, opened up slightly to let the fresh morning air in, and a morning radio talk show started playing quietly from a hidden area somewhere in the room.

"What the frick frack?" I groaned. It was too early to be fully awake for this crap.

"Good morning Ms. Monroe." J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke suddenly, and I'll admit that I jumped a bit off of the bed I was on.

"Um. Good morning J.A.R.V.I.S." Speaking to the ceiling was quite awkward for me, and I mean what was I even supposed to talk at?! So I settled for sitting up on the bed and looking at my lap while I listened and carried on my conversation with the A.I.

"I hope you slept well. The Master had some clothes sent up for you in the night. I took the liberty of taking your measurements while you were sleeping so they should fit appropriately."

"You took my measurements." I stated blandly and slightly upset. That was really personal and not something that should have been done without my permission and definitely not while I was unconscious.

"Of course. Mister Stark wanted to make sure you would be comfortable so I simply scanned you while you were sleeping. It was completely non-invasive."

Exasperated I looked at the ceiling. "You're not helping your case dude."

"I do not know what this "dude" is that you speak of, however I will not scan you again without your permission if that is what you prefer."

"Yes. That is what I prefer." I said as I got up and looked around for these "clothes". I found them on the little bedside table to the right of me, and with a little more "investigating," I found an attached bathroom to do my business and change in.

The clothes ended up being a pair of black leggings, a pink tank top, and a new pair of underwear. I thanked God that he didn't get me a bra and that the underwear was still in the packaging. I had way too many bra's as it is, and I'm already uncomfortable with the fact that he knows ALL of my sizes and got me underwear. I was really hoping something wouldn't fit so I could stay in my comfy and familiar clothes, but of course, all the clothes fit perfectly. Conflicted, I decided to wear the clothing as it would be rude of me to not wear them. After all, he did go through the trouble of getting them for me. However I was definitely going to bring up the nonexistent boundaries of his A.I. with Tony later.

At some point yesterday my hair had been taken out of its ponytail, so without a brush it was going to be all kinds of messed up. My fingers would work just as well in a pinch, so I walked out of the bathroom while combing my hair through my fingers, only to almost run into Tony.

With a cup of coffee in one hand and what looked like one of those monthly science journals in the other, he looked delicious.

"Tell me Mr. Stark," I teased as I walked up to him and touched his Arc Reactor with my pointer finger. "Do you always look ready for a photo shoot?"

His Black Sabbath T-shirt hugged his biceps and upper body wonderfully and even his jeans and shoes looked designer. I didn't even want to know how much his wrist watch cost.

"That is a wonderful question, of which I will answer as soon as you answer one of mine." He wrapped his arm that held the journal around my shoulders and began to lead me out of the med bay, and the lights automatically dimmed as soon as we left the room.

"But I asked first." I fake pouted.

"But I'm richer. Speaking of. Pancakes or waffles?"

"What does that have to do with money?" I laughed as I looked up at him to see him smirking down at me with a glint in his eye as we came to the elevator and stepped in.

He pushed a couple of buttons on the panel and then scanned his eye. As soon as we started to move, he repeated himself. "It doesn't, but that's besides the point. Pancakes or waffles? Clint doesn't know which you would prefer, so he's making both for breakfast. I'm asking for future reference. As for your question." We stepped out of the elevator into the common room where all of the Avengers were sat around the buffet as Clint cooked breakfast. "Of course I always look ready for a photo shoot. Never know when your picture will be taken."

He led me to a stool in between Natasha and Steve so with a happy "good morning." I took my seat. Natasha or Nat as she told me to call her last night nodded her head at me with a stiff but still there small smile, while Steve turned to me and gave me a beaming grin.

"Morning Doll. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept good, but we really need to lay down some boundaries with J.A.R.V.I.S. Can you have boundaries with an A.I?" I asked everyone at the table.

"You know that is a good question. Tony have you heard of boundaries?" Nat asked him as she turned to him.

"Wait . . .I . . . That's not what I. . ."

"Nope never heard of them. Why Nat? Need something ordered your embarrassed to tell the hubby about?" Tony snarked as he shot me a wink.

"Oh Tony, you know I'd have no other but you." Nat responded blandly before turning to me and rolling her eyes making me clap my hands over my mouth to keep my laughter in.

"Sorry Widow, but I'm fortunately taken." Tony raised his coffee mug to me in a toast gesture and I blushed and turned to Steve.

"Are they always like this?"

"Only when they aren't trying to kill each other. So it's a good day." He winked.

"What's this about boundaries now?" Clint said as he set a plate of pancakes and waffles down in the middle of the table and everyone started grabbing food.

Wide eyed I could only watch as the food seemed to manifest and then disappear just as quickly as it had appeared in the first place. Thor had a HUGE stack of pancakes on his plate, and so did Steve while everyone else had a healthy portion of food on their plates as well. The gentle clanking of a plate being set down in front of me made me lean back, and into a hard body. When I looked up, I saw Tony.

"You never answered my question so I got you a waffle, pancakes and bacon, because who doesn't love bacon." He put his hands on my shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze before walking back to his seat.

"Thanks Tony." He nodded at me and went right back to his breakfast like he didn't just do something sweet for me. I took a few bites and closed my eyes in bliss. These pancakes were delicious and I didn't even need to add butter which is usually a must for me.

"Stella?"

"Hmm?" I looked up at Clint around a bite of pancake and he chuckled.

"You were saying something about boundaries?"

"Oh right!" With a mini glare on my face I turned to Tony. "I'm mildly irritated at you, but mostly mad at your A.I."

"What did I do?" Tony asked looking honestly bewildered.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. scanned me and took my measurements last night. I don't remeber saying that was ok."

"I just needed to know your sizes so I could get you some clothes for today. It was non-invasive." He looked confused so I figured I'd slow it down for him.

"It doesn't matter if it was non-invasive or not. I didn't say it was ok. He measured my body. All of it."

"Is this true Tony?" Steve asked, and though I could tell I wasn't meant to see it, I could see him clenching and unclenching his fist on his lap so I softly put my hand on top of his. He shot me a gentle smile before his face hardened and he looked at Tony again.

"Oh Tony tell me you didn't?" Nat groaned as she let her head fall into her hands.

"Tony." Bruce exhaled his name as though looking for patience. Thor was too busy eating everything in sight to care about the conversation at the moment, but Clint was silent. Dead silent.

His face was set as though made from granite and it looked like he had a tick in his jaw as he stared straight ahead at nothing. Once everyone saw the state Steve and Clint were in they stopped talking, but Tony didn't.

"I don't understand what the big deal is. It's only J.A.R.V.I.S. first of all, so it's not like I was taking a literal measuring tape to her body. All of those documents are sealed so no one can look at them, and she was asleep so I don't see how it's any skin off her back really . . ."

"She was asleep?" Clint stated quietly as his head slowly turned to look at Tony, and Steve quickly stood me up and pulled me away from the buffet and pushed me behind his back in a defensive position. I noticed that we weren't the only ones that had moved either.

Natasha stood next to me with a hand on my back, but was standing on the balls of her feet poised to move at a moments notice. Thor had stopped eating and was holding the strap of his war hammer in his hand as it rested by his feet. Mjolnir was its name if I remember my mythology correctly. Bruce had stood up and backed against a wall, probably to avoid a little green problem should a situation arise.

Tony and Clint didn't move, just stared at each other and I was worried. They were fighting already. I had caused a fight already. Tension was so thick in the air you could practically cut it with a knife as I peeked around Steve to see my other mates. My intention had been to calmly discuss what happened because I felt slightly violated, not stir up a whole bunch of trouble!

"Of course she was sleeping! She had had a long day and needed rest. There was no need to keep her awake for something that could be done while she was sleeping!" Tony's voice began to rise and my soul mark began to itch as Steve stepped towards Clint and Natasha wrapped an arm around me.

"Do you even see the problem here Stark?" Steve asked?

"The problem was getting her comfortable clothes to wear today and I solved that problem." Tony snapped.

"By violating her privacy! By violating her!" Clint snapped as he stood so quickly from his stool it crashed to the ground, and he banged his fists against the bar. Startled from the sudden noise I jumped slightly and I felt Nat give my shoulder a little squeeze. Turning my head I gave her a quick smile before turning back to look at my mates.

They stood in a triangle formation and Tony was at the point. I wasn't that mad at him, not the way they were thinking I was and making everything out to be. I understood he only wanted to get me clothes. If it had been for anything else then I would have been pissed. I just wanted him to ask permission next time he did anything like that.

"I didn't touch her!" Tony shouted outraged.

"But J.A.R.V.I.S. did." Steve said in his normal voice. All the muscles in his back were bunched tight under his white shirt so I knew he wasn't calm, he was just the only one talking at a normal volume. Tony didn't have a response to that, neither did Clint.

"You didn't touch her, but you had J.A.R.V.I.S. scan her and take her measurements. Not only did you not ask her permission, you did it while she was asleep and therefore unable to ask him what he was doing or say no. You took away her right to choose. Do you see the problem now Tony?"

Tony looked pained, like he was going to be physically ill as he nodded and the tension in the room slowly went away. I shrugged out of Nats arms and walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Its ok Tony. As long as you don't do it again everything's fine." I held him tightly in my arms with my head resting on his chest. Not a moment later his arms wound around me and he pulled me even tighter against him as his chin rested atop my head.

"Never again angel, never again."

With a nod I pulled out of his arms and went over to Clint who was still standing looking furiously at Tony.

"Its okay Clint. I'm okay." I whispered as I hugged him. What I wasn't expecting was for him to scoop me up into his arms bridal style and to start walking out of the room without a word to anyone.

"Where are you two going?" Natasha yelled after us.

"Somewhere where we can talk." Clint replied. "Privately." He whispered against my temple as he kissed it gently.

"Take me away Batman. Just not too far, Steve and Tony might have a problem with that."

He grunted and threw me into the air slightly making me shriek before he caught me on the way down and continued walking as though nothing had happened. The only change was the smile on his face.

"Okay. Surprise. I got it."


	16. You're MY Baby Girl sweetheart

Warning: Sexual thoughts, swearing, violence, mature themes. No sex . . . . Yet

Clint P.O.V.

Growing up the way I did, I learned many things, and when I learned them, I learned them fast. I learned that when my mom or dad was drunk, angry, or worse, both, I should stay out of their way and get out of the house. I learned that slacking off in school was bad and that schoolwork was important, and when you didn't do it, the school called home making your parents mad. When my parents were mad, they got violent. My older brother would take the "punishments" when he could, but I still got my fair share of bruises and broken bones from the both of them. Since I had to deal with my parents and their ever changing moods as a child when I should have been playing as a kid instead, I also learned how to read people for my own safety.

I can tell when you're lying, sad, happy, or drunk sure, most everyone can. What they don't teach you, and what I learned, is how to decipher if someone is "good" or not. I'm not talking open the door good or saying please and thank you good. I'm talking save your life and take a bullet for you "good". I can tell if I can trust you with my life, or if you will leave me to fend for myself in a life and death situation. I can tell if you really want to kill that person you're aiming your gun at, or if you are only doing it because it's all you've ever known, or if you have no other choice.

When I made the call to recruit Nat instead of "eliminating the threat," like S.H.I.E.L.D. had ordered me too, I ended up having to train her and she became my partner. Once she got to know me and opened up a bit, she used to say that I "could see into other people's souls." So as well as never being able to miss my mark when shooting, no matter the weapon, I can also apparently "read your soul." So I utilized this special talent of mine as soon as I looked into my Soulmates eyes yesterday.

They were a deep soulful brown that looked at me with humor and joy, but that wasn't what got to me. She was good, and I mean GOOD down to the very depths of her heart and soul. She was the rare kind of good you rarely saw now-a-days. I could tell that she would give you the shirt off her back and her last twenty dollars good. Seeing her in pain made me want to destroy Steve even though it was out of his control. Couldn't he see he was hurting her? Didn't he see how good she was? How innocent? How pure? She didn't deserve to be in pain because of her soul marks, she deserved to have the world laid at her feet.

All last night I was awake thinking of different scenarios that could pop up and put her in danger, but for each one of those scenarios, twenty more good ones popped up. I may have just met her, but her mark had always been there on my arm. During one of the darker periods of my life after my brother and I ran away from home and joined the circus, the thought of my mate was all that got me out of bed most mornings. Later after that, after my brother abandoned me too, and before S.H.I.E.L.D. found me, the thought of my mate was all that kept me alive and fighting to live another day.

I knew I would meet her someday, and yesterday was nothing short of perfect. I could have done without falling out of the vents and landing at her feet, but now she was right in front of me. In my arms, and I was going to protect her with everything I had.

"Clint?" Stella spoke up from where I was holding her bridal style in my arms. We were currently on our way to my "surprise" location. I had just needed to get her out of that room as quickly as humanly possibly. She may have forgiven Tony, which I strongly disagreed with, but I was still going to talk to him later when she wasn't around. I was livid about how he had handled getting her new clothes, and how he violated her privacy. We had just met her for fucks sake, use that giant brain of yours and have some common sense.

"Yeah Baby girl?" I looked down at her, and she fit perfectly in my arms. Her body was molded perfectly for mine and she was perfect in my eyes. She was made to be loved by me, and I already couldn't wait to fall in love with her.

"Where are we even going? Aren't I getting heavy by now?" She blushed as she looked away from me, and I couldn't help but chuckle at her words.

"Trust me sweetheart, you aren't the least bit too heavy for me to carry, as for where we are going? We're here." I had taken the stairs instead of the elevator to avoid any possible foot traffic, but now we were on my floor. A whole floor dedicated to me. One room was obviously my bedroom, and one was my bathroom, but those weren't the rooms we were in right now.

Personally I loved this room the most. It had a 90 inch flat screen TV and speakers taking up the majority of one wall, a leather couch, two upholstered recliners, a mini bar, a fully stocked small kitchen, four bean bag chairs, and the plushiest deep purple rug in the middle of the floor that was nearly as soft as my bed. This was my entertainment room, my man cave if you will.

I set Stella down on her feet and made sure she wouldn't fall over or loose her balance before I released her waist. She was beautiful and she wasn't even trying as she took everything in. I was used to high tech gear and Tony's money, but for someone who wasn't, I can see how this would be a lot.

"This is amazing!" She grinned at me as she dug her toes into the purple rug and spun around in a circle.

"So this is my floor. No one comes here without getting my permission first." I told her as I continued to watch her walk around the room and touch things gently as though she was afraid she would break them.

"What do you mean floor?"

I leaned against the wall before I answered. "When Tony had us all move into the tower and use it as our communications base, we all knew that we wouldn't be able to always be around each other." She was nodding as I spoke and sat down on the floor. Right smack dab in the middle of the rug, making me grin. "Anyway, he gave us each a floor, this tower is tall enough for it after all. Basically we each have a private bedroom and bathroom, and the other two rooms he said that we could do whatever we wanted to do with them. Bright side it was funded by Tony so money wasn't an issue. I decided for my other two rooms to do an entertainment room, which you see before you now, and a gym. There's a communal gym for all of the Avengers for when we train together, but sometimes I like to train alone. There's also an entertainment room for all of us, but I prefer spending my down time here when I'm not patrolling the vents." I joked.

I walked over to her and sat down next to her on the rug while leaning back against the couch. Usually I would have J.A.R.V.I.S. start up a movie for me, but not today. I was too wound up, too irritated, and too aggravated at Tony and his creation to use it. So I did it the old fashioned way. I grabbed the remote.

"What do you want to watch sweetheart? There is literally every movie that's ever been made or released on here." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her so she was leaning against my side, and I was supporting all of her weight.

"I don't know what do you usually watch?" She asked me. Her eyes were going to be the death of me, staring up at me all wide eyed with wonder. She had no idea what she was doing to my body.

"I usually watch an action movie or horror film." I told her not wanting to lie. The look on her face told me that a horror movie was definitely out, so I pulled up a list of this years most popular movies and we scrolled through it together. Her head rested perfectly in the crook of my neck and for the first time since she talked about what happened while she was asleep last night, I relaxed a bit. She was here with me, and she was safe in my arms, no one could harm her when she was with me. I had multiple guns and throwing knives stashed in each of my rooms including this one, and though my preferred weapon was my re-curve bow, I felt content knowing I could protect her should the need arise.

After browsing the list and deciding that nothing new looked interesting to us, we decided to put on Paul Blart: Mall Cop. It wasn't made recently, but it sounded like a good movie to put on. When I say that "we" decided to put it on, I really mean Stella asked and I immediately said yes. I grabbed one of the blankets off of the couch and set it next to me for a moment before slipping my hands around my girls waist and pulled her up onto my lap. She squeaked and immediately wrapped her arms around my neck, and though I will never admit this even under torture, I found it adorable. I spread the blanket over the both of us and wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes in euphoria as I finally relaxed fully with my baby girl.

"Um . . . Clint?" Her soft voice pulled me out of a blissful daydream and I looked down at her in my arms.

"Yeah baby girl?"

"Is this . . . I mean . . . What I'm trying to say is . . . Um . . ." She was blushing so hard her face was as red as a tomato and she was looking down at her lap. Together she painted a picture of complete innocence and I felt a certain part of my anatomy beginning to react to her and how close her body was to mine.

"Take a deep breath sweetheart." I told her, and she did as I instructed without question. I'm not going to lie, the way she followed my instructions without question made numerous scenarios run through my mind that made me want ravish her body and experience all that she had to offer immediately. I took a deep breath and tried to shake the thoughts from my mind before my traitorous body could respond to hers even more before continuing. "Now what is it baby girl?"

"I'm on your lap." She blurted out and I thought it impossible, but she blushed even harder in obvious embarrassment and buried her head in my chest.

"Yes you are. Are you okay with that?" I didn't want her to be uncomfortable especially around me, but I had nothing to worry about as she nodded her head against my chest. "Good I'm glad. I just want to hold you in my arms for a bit." That was an understatement, I never wanted to let her go, but I didn't want to scare her off this early in our "relationship".

"Okay batman." She whispered and I felt her place a feather light kiss on my neck making me groan and tighten my arms around her as my hips bucked up against her involuntarily.

"Clint are you alright?" She shifted in my lap so she was mostly facing me and I leaned my forehead against hers as I adjusted her so that she was straddling me.

"I'm fine baby girl." My voice had a slightly husky tone too it, so I cleared my throat a few times trying to disguise my discomfort.

"Are you sure . . . Oh." Her eyes got real wide as her full ass brushed against my length, and she bit her bottom lip and looked at me through those dark eyelashes of hers. Our foreheads were resting against each others and my hands were resting on her hips. In this position, there was no way that she wouldn't feel my "not so little" friend coming up to meet her.

She was a damn vixen and she didn't even know it. Looking at me like that. I let out a moan as she shifted her weight and my hands flexed on her hips causing her to blush and go still.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She mumbled and looked down at our joined laps.

Chuckling I put my pointer finger under her chin and lifted her face up so that she could look me in the eye. "Trust me baby girl, this . . ." And I thrust my hips up against hers once more to emphasize my point before continuing, "was caused by you and how attractive I find you. However, I never want to hear you apologize to me or anyone for being the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." I pushed her back on my lap a bit to make her more comfortable, and lifted my knees up to support her back so she wasn't fully on my length anymore. I instantly missed the warmth she provided, but she confirmed my thoughts and suspicions about her personality with her next sentence.

"Alright, I won't apologize for that, but I'm going to be honest and say that while I am 23, we just met and I'm not ready for that bonding step yet." She was looking at me like she expected me to be mad, but I only smiled.

"I figured, and that's fine. I would like to get to know you first before we take that step anyway. I can't speak for the others, but make no mistake, you're MY baby girl sweetheart. I'll wait until the end of time for you, and I'm hoping you'll give me the same courtesy."

"Of course I'll wait!" She looked appalled that I would even dare suggest such a thing, but she continued. "You're MY hawk, Steve is MY patriot, and Tony is MY genius. He may need your guidance every once in a while, but I will wait for all of you if you need it, like I know you will wait for me." She was fired up and speaking passionately. Her hair was like a golden halo around her head and her eyes had a spark of fire in them that made me want to know everything that made this gorgeous woman tick. Before I could even think about what I was doing, her head was in my hands and my lips were on hers. Passion flowed freely between us through my soul mark and I groaned as she began to tentatively kiss me back.

Oh yes, she was MY baby girl and I would do anything to keep her safe if it meant I could feel her soft lips on mine like this for the rest of eternity.


	17. Kissing Galore

Warning: Sexy Times, Mature themes, Humping, and Adult Language

Sorry ya'll still no sex but I hope you forgive me with this chapter. If you are not of legal age to be reading smut yet, please skip the beginning of this chapter and go down to the AAAAAAAAAA This will signal when it is safe to read. Thank you.

Stella P.O.V.

I watched in hope and slight trepidation, as Clints hands reached up towards my face. He was my Soulmate so it wasn't wrong to want to kiss him right? I mean some couples meet and the next thing you know they are naked, so at least I had some dignity in this matter. No matter what though, I wasn't going to fully bond with any of my mates yet. That doesn't mean my hormones weren't going absolutely crazy however as I sat on Clints lap and stared into his beautiful eyes. I watched as he put one hand on each of my cheeks before slowly pulling me towards himself, and to my happy surprise, he placed his lips on mine.

I heard him groan in pleasure as he pushed his lips against mine slightly harder, and my eyes closed in pure bliss. His lips were slightly chapped and warm, but they fit absolutely perfectly on mine. Hesitantly, I slowly moved my arms upwards and rested my hands on his chest. At the same time, he slowly and sensually started to move his own hands, causing a shiver of ecstasy to run down my back and a moan to fall from my lips. His thumbs caressed my cheeks smoothly for a moment, as he pulled his head back so our lips were only barely touching. I tried to catch my breath, but it was an impossible feat. Both his and my own breathing was becoming labored as I watched him through half lidded eyes full of admiration and lust.

Slowly, oh so slowly, and gently with the very tips of his fingertips he dragged one of his hands downwards. Unable to control myself I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. The only sound in the room, was the movie playing quietly in the background, and the sound of our breaths mingling together. His fingers moved from my cheeks to my lips where he slowly traced the outline with his thumb. Curious as to what my dangerously sexy soulmate tasted like, I darted my tongue out and caught his thumb with the pink flesh of my lips. I heard his breath catch as he stopped moving his thumbs. Powerless against the sexiness he oozed, I gave the tips of his fingers a little kiss and giggled. But I wasn't done there. His skin was sweet and slightly salty. With a sigh I wrapped my tongue around the tip of his thumb, and then dragged it into my mouth and began giving it little licks. For fun, I also sucked on it like it was a delicious lollipop. My soul mark was heating up deliciously and I could feel Clints lust as well as mine flowing through our bond.

"Fuck." I heard Clints voice say, though it sounded deeper and more huskier than normal. The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine again and his hands were continuing their trail. One hand had gone to the back of my head and tangled in my hair, holding my head in place as our tongues clashed against each other in a blaze of fiery passion. His other hand moved downwards. Down my throat, giving it a tender squeeze that had me bucking my hips against his, and then coming to rest right in between my breasts.

"Clint," his name fell from my lips as I started to grind against him wantonly. I had never felt this before, this ever growing, ever pressing need, growing between my legs. I could feel myself growing damp, and I threw my head back and moaned loudly.

"Shh Baby girl I got you." Clint muttered as he started kissing my neck and the hand in my hair tightened, pulling my head to the side giving him more room and access to my throat. I think I whimpered, but I couldn't be sure because the next thing I knew, I felt a gentle squeeze on my left nipple through my clothes.

My hands had moved up to grip his shoulders, and I was using them as leverage to keep myself in an upright position. Another squeeze to my breast followed by a thrust of Clints hips had my eyes rolling back into my head and moaning as I held onto him for dear life.

"Fuck Clint," I whimpered as I leaned forwards and attached my lips to his neck in want, and he abruptly moved both of his hands down to my waist and held me against him as he thrust up against me again.

"You sound like such a vixen when you swear sweetheart?" He chuckled in my ear, and the next thing I know, I'm laying under him and staring up at him in wonder as he laid down in between my legs.

I tried to thrust up against him but he wasn't having any of it as he settled his body weight down on me some more and slowly started to kiss my lips again.

"Clint?" I questioned him confused and with pleasure filled eyes.

"Wrap your legs around me baby girl. Let me take care of you." Clint whispered against my mouth, while rolling his hips into mine once teasingly.

I nodded and did as he asked, and as soon as my legs were secure around his waist, he thrust up against my core with his length, hitting the perfect spot that had me throwing my head back and crying out in pleasure. His thrusts were strong, hard, and steady as he kept my hips against the rug and soon my head was shaking back and forth from pleasure.

"I know we aren't ready for the final bonding step baby girl." He said as he thrust up against me and laid his forehead down against mine. "But after this morning, I need to know that you are safe. Will you do the second step with me?" His thrusts slowed down as he talked so I could think straight and make a conscious decision about what I wanted to do.

The second step was simple, though it was a two part step. The giving and receiving of pleasure. Once you had given your mate pleasure you could feel if they were safe or not. If you simply received pleasure then nothing happened for you. So basically for the step to be complete for both of us, we would have to both give each other pleasure and receive it from the other in return. The cache twenty-two is that I had three mates who I had to do this with, so I'm glad he was letting me choose. Remembering how upset he was this morning over what J.A.R.V.I.S. had done, I nodded up at him and it was like he was suddenly a man possessed.

His hands tightened their grip on my hips and his lips crashed down onto mine with a growl. Though we were both fully clothed I could feel him straining against his tight pants to get to me, and I felt like I was soaking through my underwear and leggings. His thrusts became quicker and harder as he rubbed against my clit every time he moved.

"Oh . . . Fuck . . . Clint . . . " I moaned as I held onto him and tried to thrust up and meet his hips, but he wouldn't let me. He simply held me down and attacked my neck with kisses.

"Oh no baby girl,"he whispered in my ear. "You only take the pleasure I give you today." And with that the coil that had steadily been growing in my lower belly snapped.

"Clint!" I shouted his name as I held onto his shoulders and he let me rub up against him freely as I experienced pleasure from a man for the very first time.

"That's it baby girl. Take your pleasure from me."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Slowly I came down from my high and looked up at the man above me who was currently still between my legs, and still hard as a rock.

"Well Fuck."I moaned, and I pushed against his chest a little. He got the memo and sat back on his heels and I slowly sat up from where I had been laying on his lush purple rug.

I could sense his eyes on me, and I blushed a deep red and looked everywhere but at him. What the actual flippity flop did I just do? I don't swear? I don't throw myself at men? OH MY JEEBUS what must he think of me now?!?!?!?! My mind was spinning a hundred miles a minute and all I could stutter out was "gr . . . great m . . . movie huh?"

"Stella are you okay?" Clint asked me, but I couldn't look at him, not yet. So I simply nodded my head.

"Sweetheart look at me?" I hated how he phrased that as a question. I hated how he sounded vulnerable when I knew he was a tough as nails kind of guy.

"Stella, I need you to tell me the truth, can you do that?" Clints voice was soft now and while I still wasn't looking at him, I knew if I had been, I would have seen how scared he was at how I was acting.

I nodded and shifted my body to lean back against the couch, and I instantly felt cold. I frowned. This was not a pleasant feeling to be having right now on top of my emotional distress, but I would have to live with it for a little while longer.

"Did I force you or push you in any way to bond with me?" He sounded so worried, and I couldn't stop the look of horror from taking over my face or from launching myself back into his arms even if I wanted to.

"No of course not! I wanted to have that bond with you!" I said firmly as we looked into each others eyes. He visibly relaxed and hugged me close, and I felt silly for letting my mind get the better of me for a minute. It was okay that we bonded, for normal society the fact we aren't fully bonded yet is odd in and of itself, and as for the swearing. It happens.

"Thank God. You were so out of it for a second there I thought I had done something wrong." Clint said in his normal voice now.

"Oh no! You did nothing wrong in fact I loved it!" I said with a smile. "I just haven't done anything like that before so it was taking my brain a minute to catch up!" I said happily, and I didn't notice how his eyes darkened with lust again.

"What do you mean baby girl?" He asked me in his husky voice again, and I tilted my head to the side as I observed him.

"Well what we just did. That feeling you gave me. I've never felt it before. I was waiting for my Soulmates because I wanted to experience everything for the first time with them." I didn't think this was a big deal, but Clint, who's pants had previously loosened in the front, were now growing tighter again.

"So that was the first time anyone has ever given you pleasure?" Clint questioned me as his hand went to rest on my lower back and I curled up into him.

"Yup." I said while popping the P and smiling up at him.

"You're a virgin?"

"That's what I just said Clint." I was confused as to how this was a big deal, but his lips on mine silenced me.

"I'm a very lucky man. I may have to share you, but I don't care. We will be your firsts and lasts." He slowly pulled away from my lips after saying that against them, and I didn't understand why it was such a big deal.

"You'll be ours and only ours baby girl. Trust me I'm very happy about this." He took my hand and slowly placed it on the front of his pants before letting my hand go, as if to emphasize his point. With a blush I left my hand on the front of his pants and curiously gave a little squeeze, but we were very quickly interrupted.

"Pardon me sir, but you are needed in the debriefing room. Director Fury has just called in with an urgent mission." J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke throughout the room.

"Damn." Clint was helping me up and we were on our feet in a few seconds. "I'll be down in a minute." He said to J.A.R.V.I.S. and surprisingly the A.I. didn't respond.

I looked up at Clint with warm eyes as we stood there for a moment longer. Him looking at me, and me looking at him.

"You'll be safe right?" Was the first thing that I thought of to say, and his eyes softened.

"Of course. I've got someone special to care for now." He said, and I felt a little relief. I knew that now that I knew who my Soulmates were that I would always worry over their safety, but I know they also knew what they were doing. That doesn't mean accidents don't happen though.

"You be safe as well alright. Make sure you get all of our numbers from Tony before you leave today." He said seriously.

"I will." I promised, and together we walked to the elevator where he held me in his arms all the way to the common room.

Tony was on the couch reclining while watching TV when we got there, so Clint kissed my forehead and I whispered another quiet, "be safe," before he got back on the elevator and disappeared.

Tip toeing I made my way over to Tony and even though I thought I was being sneaky, he still managed to jump up and wrap his arms around me when I got close to him.

"Hey angel." He said as he looked at me warmly before a look of confusion took over his face.

"Hey Tony." I smiled up at him, and got confused when he bent down and sniffed my neck for a second. When he came back up and looked me in the eye he had a teasing glint all over his face.

"So tell me, does length matter, because I've got to tell you. I'm much larger downstairs than Legolas."

Mortified my face turned red and Tony started laughing loudly. "Tony! It's not like that!"

"Oh it's not is it?" He teased me as we sat down next to each other on the couch.

"We didn't have sex!" I blurted out loudly just as Steve walked into the room.

"Who didn't do what now?" He said. Steve was all decked out in his Captain America outfit looking handsome as ever as he knelt in front of me. His red, white, and blue suit catered to every part of his body. As he was walking towards me, I just so happened to see a wonderful reflection of his ass in one of the monochromatic surfaces that were all around the room. What a perfectly shaped ass. That was my soulmates ass everyone. THAT was America's ass.

"Stella smells like sex." Tony said bluntly, distracting me from looking at Steve's perfectly shaped behind.

"We didn't do anything!" I insisted, and by now I was red as a tomato.

"Tony." Steve said, and I could tell Steve was still on edge with him over everything that had happened this morning.

"We just did the second bonding step. Clothes on, and he didn't even touch me." I felt the need to explain and defend Clint as I looked down to the ground. Tony was silent, but to my happy surprise, it was 'Captain America to save the day'.

"Its okay doll. Clint already explained everything to me. He just wanted to be able to know when you were safe or in danger. It wasn't reciprocated by her Tony. He just gave her pleasure, he didn't receive any." Steve explained, and with those words Tony looked much more ok with the fact that Clint and I were one more bonding step ahead of him. After all, the only one who could feel the change so far was Clint, I still had my part to do eventually.

"Are you leaving?" I asked Steve, even though I already knew the answer from the outfit he was wearing.

"Sure am. I head out with Clint and Nat in 15 minutes to meet the Strike team. I wanted to make sure I had time to say goodbye before we left." Tony had his arm around my shoulders, but that didn't stop Steve from putting his hands on my knees and rubbing circles into them soothingly.

"You'll stay safe right?" I asked worried.

"I always am." Steve said to me, before he placed a kiss on my forehead and then pulled back to look me in the eyes. "You stay safe too alright. I don't want to hear of any adventures when I get back, and make sure you get everyone's phone numbers from Tony before you head home today. This mission might take a couple days, but I know I would love to hear from you even if I can't answer the phone. I'm sure it's the same for Hawk." He joked and I smiled.

"No adventures, and get phone numbers. Got it." I replied with a nod. He nodded back with a grin, and then stood and turned to leave the room. Before he could get too far away I stood up and yelled "Steve!" I ran towards him and jumped up into the air. I had complete faith that he would catch me, he's a super soldier with enhanced senses for goodness sakes. Sure enough, he caught me with ease and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Come back to me, and watch each others backs alright?" I whispered, and with that I leaned in and placed a kiss to his lips. It was soft and chaste and he barely had time to return it before I wriggled out of his arms and ran back to Tony.

Speechless and looking slightly dazed, Steve turned to leave and as soon as he was out of the room another set of lips were on mine. Dominating, plundering, and controlling my own. When they were gone, I looked up at Tony disoriented who looked very pleased with himself.

"Trust me angel. When I give you a real kiss, I'll have you purring like a kitten and ready to take me in seconds." With that he turned back to the TV and pulled me so I was laying on top of him, acting like he hadn't just kissed me senseless.

Well fuck me.

For those who can't or don't want to read the above smut. Below is the only thing of import that you will miss thats mentioned in it.

The second step was simple, though it was a two part step. The giving and receiving of pleasure. Once you had given your mate pleasure you could feel if they were safe or not. If you simply received pleasure then nothing happened for you. So basically for the step to be complete for both of us, we would have to both give each other pleasure and receive it from the other in return. The cache twenty-two is that I had three mates who I had to do this with, so I'm glad he was letting me choose.


	18. Tony Time

Being curled up on Tony after Steve and Clint left was relaxing to say the least. He had made sure that I was comfortably laying in between his legs with my head on his chest, and that his arms were wrapped around me keeping me warm. After doing the second bonding with Clint, and the kisses I had shared and received today from all of my men, I was ready to simply relax and spend some quality time with Tony. One of the Star Wars movies was playing on his giant flat screen television in the background, and I listened to it as I also listened to his heartbeat and traced his Arc Reactor with my pointer finger. The science behind that small piece of technology fascinated me. He fascinated me.

All throughout the movie I could feel little kisses being pressed against the top of my head, the gentle brush of his facial hair against my skin, and the occasional nuzzle to the side of my neck. Not only that, but one of his hands ran up and down my back. Rubbing it in such a soothing motion, that I would have fallen asleep if it hadn't of been for the noises on the TV screen jolting me into awareness every once in a while.

Normally I wasn't this clingy or open with my affection. Not having friends growing up and only relying on my mom had made me very stingey when showing my care for other people. But something about being around the three of my men, had me wanting to stay wrapped up in their arms forever. Lavishing them with my love and kisses and being showered with it in return. Each of them made me feel something different and gave off a different vibe to me, and I couldn't get enough of it.

Tony made me feel cared for and small, like I didn't have to worry about anything as long as he was there. He would take care of everything, I just had to listen.

Steve made me feel like I was a gift. The way he looked at me, and the way he touched me. It made me feel like I was made of glass and the most precious thing in the world.

Clint made me feel safe. When in his arms, I had nothing to fear and he would take care of everything. I just had to sit back and let him guide me.

I contributed too our dynamic as well though. I made them feel something new that they had been lacking in there lives before. The subtle signs they had shown me so far made me absolutely certain of this. For Clint, I gave him something to fight for and come home to. For Steve I gave him light when before there was only work and darkness. With Tony I gave him happiness. When before there was always a hole in his chest that went unfulfilled, now there was only contentedness and the beginning stirrings of love. We balanced each other out. They matched parts of my personality that I didn't even know I had and vice versa. We were each others Yin and Yang. Perfect harmony was reached when we were together.

I wasn't a soulmate expert like the college professors who had doctorates in the subject, and when it was time to learn about "the birds and the bees" and "soulmates," I wasn't allowed to take those classes in school. The teachers and the parents of my fellow students didn't "want their children to get any ideas," or "have to explain how unnatural I was," to their children. So I didn't know if this feeling of pure serenity I was feeling was normal or not. There was more than just serenity though, I felt happiness, a sense of safety, and a sense of wholeness I had never experienced before. For goodness sake I was already calling Steve, Clint, and Tony MINE. That had to mean something right?

I know that I can't ask Steve or Clint any of my questions as they had just left on a mission and I would hate to distract them, and who knows how long they would be gone for. However I did have a third soul mate curled up with me, that happened to be a Certified Genius with multiple PhD's that I hoped would answer any questions I might have.

"Hey Tony?" I shifted a little bit so that I was looking up at him and my chin was resting just below his Arc Reactor. I didn't want to get to close to it or put any weight on it because I didn't 100% know all that it did, but I did know that it powered his Iron Man suits.

"Yeah angel?" His voice was level as he responded, but I could feel his heart rate speed up slightly through my Mark.

"What's it like for Soulmates?" I realize that that was a broad question, but I wasn't sure how else to phrase my thoughts to him.

"Well that's a loaded and diverse question." He said as he sat up and pulled me with him. "J.A.R.V.I.S. pause the movie."

"Of course sir." This time when the A.I spoke, I didn't jump from surprise.

"So back to your very heavy question." Tony said as he brushed some stray strands of my hair behind my ear. "What is it, exactly, that you want to know."

"Exactly?" Well crap. How do I break it down so that he understands exactly what it is that I want to know?

He must have seen the slight look of panic on my face because he abruptly stood up and pulled me with him. "Tell you what. Let's head on up to my lab, and you think about it while we make our way there. Okay? Okay."

As soon as those words left his mouth, he was standing up and holding out a calloused hand to me. "Want to see my Candyland?" He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows obnoxiously up and down. I couldn't contain my laughter as I took his hand and let him help me to my feet.

Once we were back in the elevator, he hit a glowing blue button, and I heard a small hissing noise. Coming out of the elevator was a small panel which Tony punched a code into, before he did a palm scan and then a retinal scan.

"Guest not authorized." J.A.R.V.I.S's voice came from the speaker at the top of the elevator and I was surprised to hear him sound so robotic. Every other time I had heard him, he had sounded almost human.

"Override. Anthony Howard Stark."

"Override granted." With those two words, the elevator began to move and Tony wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Not that that wasn't cool, but what was with the super spy mode Iron Man?" I smiled at him to let him know I was teasing, and he chuckled as the elevator climbed higher up in the tower.

"I'm sure when you went with Clint earlier he explained about the floors?" He paused, and when I nodded my head he continued with his explanation. "Well the penthouse is where I live, and the floor directly below that is my personal lab. Anyone can get a hold of me through J.A.R.V.I.S. so I have my own floors locked down so to speak."

"So that's what all that stuff was?"

He nodded. "Before you leave I'm going to add you to my access panel, that way you can always come to my floors to look for me, or if you even just need some space. If I'm not up here or in the common room, you can probably find me in Bruce and I's lab downstairs. That's where we work on joint projects."

The elevator doors opened, and I totally understood why Tony called this his Candyland. Not only was his lab set up in a garage that had tons of fancy model cars that I was scared I would scratch just by looking at them, it just screamed Tony. It wasn't as modern as the Common Room, but it was obviously well loved. With lots of computers for him to work on, tools covering almost every surface, and a WALL of Iron Man suits, this place looked like his home away from home.

"This place is amazing." I said in awe as I took slow measured steps into the lab.

"This is where I come when I can't sleep." Tony followed me into the room and walked over to what looked to be a mini fridge. "Water?" He turned to look at me but I was staring at a little machine about my height that was whirring and making little beeps and boops as it moved closer to me.

"That's amazing." I whispered, and as if the robot understood me, he started spinning in place while making higher pitched beeps.

"That's DUM-e. He helps make the refreshments and is in charge of fire safety." Tony said. "I don't trust him to do much else." He said while being completely honest, though this made the little robot sad. He got quiet and moved over to the other machines that were in a corner and stayed there.

"Aww poor guy. That wasn't nice Tony, you upset him!" I said as Tony handed me a water bottle.

"It's ok angel, he'll forgive me. Now have you thought about how you wanted to break your question down?"

In all honesty, no I hadn't. I had been way to distracted by everything else that had been going on around me to even think about that. Tony was waiting for me though, so I knew I had to start somewhere. "Can I sit?"

Tony looked at me like I had grown another head. "Can you sit? Do you really think I would make you stand if you wanted to sit?" He shook his perfectly styled head of hair and pulled a chair out for me to sit in as he took a seat by his computers.

"Well the best place to start would be the beginning I guess. I never got to take those soulmate classes in school so I'm a bit confused on certain things and only know the basics which my mom told me."

"How about you tell me what you know, and I'll fill in the blanks." Tony didn't so much as ask me, as he instructed, and it made it easier for me to take a breath and begin. Knowing he knew the next step was a relief to me in that moment.

"I know the three bonding steps. Touch, which all three of us have done. Giving and Receiving Pleasure, which I've done with Clint. And the last one is Becoming One. When you and your soulmate finally join together for the first time, which none of us have done yet. I'm more wondering about how I've been acting since meeting you three yesterday."

"What do you mean?" I was glad Tony was taking me seriously, because I'm not sure I could handle it if he didn't.

"I never open up to people this easily. I'm showing you guys my vulnerable sides which I didn't even show my mom." I was starting to get worked up and I raked one my hands through my hair as they began to shake. "For goodness sakes I've never been with anyone romantically, but I never second guessed or regretted what I did with Clint. Is this normal? It seems like this is going way to fast for it to be normal?!?!" By now I was almost hyperventilating, and It took me a minute to notice that Tony had gotten up and was now standing in front of me. I looked up at him helplessly as my emotions got the better of me, and he bent down and scooped me up into his arms and then sat with me across his lap.

"You're alright angel. I'm sorry you weren't prepared, but trust me. This is normal. How you're feeling, how we feel, how fast everything is going. It is normal. You have nothing to worry about." He said as he kissed my temple.

"I don't?"

"No you don't. You act the way your heart and soul tell you to act. It's the same with us. If you tell anyone I said that, I will deny it." He said semi-seriously.

"I won't tell a soul." I promised.

"Good. Now My Lady would you like a tour of my lab?" He said in an obnoxiously grandiose voice as he swept an arm out to the side in a very dramatic fashion. I was still on his lap, but I put one hand over my heart before answering him.

"Why my good sir, it would be my absolute pleasure." With a yelp I wrapped my arms around Tony's neck as he had stood up with me in his arms and laughed. Oh yes, some quality time to relax with one of my Soulmates was just what I needed.


	19. New Reality and New Friends

**Warning: Swearing**

Waking up the next few mornings was surreal to say the least. Before I had left the Avengers Tower earlier that week, not only had Tony added me to his "secret" panel giving me security access to EVERY floor in the tower including his own. I had also done what Clint and Steve had asked me to do. I got everyones phone numbers from Tony. So now in my phone under "code names," I had everyones contact information. After all I couldn't exactly put Iron Man or Clint Barton into my contacts list now could I?

I thought I would just be getting one cell phone number per person, two max, but Tony had felt the need to disagree and give me everyones everything. Their everyday cell numbers were just the tip of the iceberg. I also got a bunch of Emergency only numbers that were only to be used in certain situations, and those situation were quite odd to say the least. Well odd to me anyway. Who knew which of the Avengers had encountered these scenarios and how many times?

The **_Emergency1_** number was only to be used in case the world was coming to an end. The **_Emergency2_** number was only to be used if MY world was coming to an end. **_Emergency3_**, only to be used if bullet wounds are present anywhere on my body. **Emergency4**, was only to be used if I was suffering from severe burn wounds. **_Emergency5_**, for some reason a Nuclear Holocaust has broken out, call Tony he'll know what to do. **_Emergency6_**, help I'm being eviscerated! Emergency7, why am I being incinerated? **_Emergency8_**, only to be used if kidnapped by a government official. And my personal favorite, **_Emergency9_**, only to be used if sinking in a ship off the coast of Cuba after a night of bad Mexican food. No joke people, each Avenger had this many numbers and they were all listed under these categories.

I had at first protested vehemently against having ten numbers for ALL six of the Avengers. I mean really, did I truly need sixty numbers added to my miniscule and cheap phone in one day? Those were extremely unlikely scenarios and I was getting their normal numbers as well! However Tony insisted that it would make him feel better knowing that I would always have a way to contact him if need be, and that I would have a way of letting him know I was safe in any situation. Being incinerated didn't sound very safe to me, but I didn't bother arguing with the man at this point. He was very determined. Begrudgingly I let him add all of the numbers to my phone. It was worth it when I saw how it made him feel better and a cocky little half grin took over his face. Smug bastard, but I ended up smiling back. His grin was contagious, what else could I say.

So for the past three days it was back to work for me, making coffee and selling muffins like I had never left and nothing life changing had happened. The only person outside of the Superhero family, Pepper, and Happy that knew about my newly changed soulmate status was my Landlord and Manager Leon. Truthfully I didn't even want to tell him, but when I came back to work the following Saturday after my day off I was acting "odd." Apparently I was "spacing out," and I had made the wrong coffee for someone a minimum of six times that day. I drank a lot of messed up coffee orders that day and didn't get one wink of sleep that night because of it. So in the end I ended up explaining everything, and after I told him he completely understood. Apparently it was another one of those things that was normal for recently mated soulmates. Each person in the bonded pair would feel a separation like I did that first day away from their partner and would be acting out of character. That was something that would have been nice to know before going back to work, or I would have taken the day off like any sane person would have and stayed home.

That was a couple days ago and it was now Monday. I had sent my now usual texts to Steve and Clints 'regular' non-emergent numbers first thing in the morning, letting them know that I missed them and that I hoped they were staying safe. Natasha was out there with them so I made sure to send her a text to 'stay safe' as well. Everyday since they had left on their mission I had made sure to send them a message, and while I hadn't heard anything back from any of them, I figured no news was good news when it came to secret missions.

Thor I found, did not have a very good understanding of how phones or anything electrical worked. So I usually just sent him out an emoji in the morning. I always got a reply back, though most of the time it looked like, "lolololololololololololololololololololololol." Gentle giant he may be when talking with me, but he did not have a good grasp on text speak, or normal English apparently.

Never one to leave anyone out, and hoping to get to know Tony's science buddy better, every morning I had sent Bruce a science joke to brighten his day. I know the "other guy" gets him down, so I wanted to make sure he smiled at least once a day. With that, GOOGLE saved the day. That first morning as I was brushing my hair, I realized that I had sent everyone a good morning text except for my favorite green scientist. With a quick look at GOOGLE and the knowledge that he was a science buff at the forefront of my mind, the first joke was sent.

"Why do chemists love dubstep music?"

I did not have to wait long for a reply.

"What?" In my mind I could just see the confusion on his face, and I grinned so hard my face hurt when I saw that he had read my reply.

"It's because they love to drop the base!!!!"

So he didn't reply back, but I knew that I had made him smile. Making people smile made me happy, and I went about my day with a Hulk sized smile plastered on my face. I texted Tony periodically throughout the day as well, and he never mentioned my joking with Bruce. I was surprised by that, but I figured it would be something that could stay between the "Hulk" and I as friends if that was what Bruce wanted. All friends have inside jokes, and I was just happy that I was seemingly "getting along" with everyones favorite Doctor. Later that night after I had said goodnight to Tony and was about to curl up under my covers and go to sleep, my phone beeped. Picking it up, I looked at it curiously.

"If you're not part of the solution, your part of the precipitate. Night." With a grin on my face I read the text from Bruce and knew that this was the start of a wonderful friendship.

Sunday mornings joke took some figuring out. However I knew just what to send after a little contemplation. After all of my good morning texts were sent, and I had a break in my line at work, I hit the send button.

"Want to hear a joke about Potassium? . . . . . . . K." When my phone beeped back with a reply almost instantly, I knew it was from Bruce. I smiled and literally laughed out loud as I read what he had come up with. He was following my lead when it came to today's joke and I loved it.

"Does anyone have any jokes about Sodium? . . . . . . . Na." My laughter drew my boss over to me and so I had to show him the joke. To which he just groaned and walked away. I may not be a genius like Tony or Bruce, but I had always found science fascinating and thought these jokes were hilarious. Apparently not everyone thought the same. Weirdos.

This morning I didn't have time to send anyone texts until after my shift ended at five pm. First my alarm malfunctioned and didn't go off, so I had to rush to get ready. Then we were slammed. ALL. DAY. LONG. I can't tell you how many times we ran out of someones favorite baked goods and I was yelled at by a customer, or someones coffee wasn't hot enough and I got yelled at again. By the time I made it upstairs and was laying down on my bed under the covers, I was utterly miserable and lonely. I missed Tony and Steve and Clint. I was upset with how the day had gone and I didn't even get my break. I hadn't eaten anything at all so my head was killing me, and I felt like I was going to burst into tears at any moment. The quiet beeping of my phone going off had me sniffling and my eyes tearing up as I answered it. I just wanted this day to be over and for it to be tomorrow already.

"Hello?" I asked as I hadn't even looked at my caller I.D.

"Hey angel." Tonys smooth voice was like music to my ears as I hiccupped and tried to keep myself from crying. In the background I heard a "Hey Stella!" being yelled, so I knew he was with Bruce in their joint lab. My voice must have sounded funny over the phone because I didn't even get a chance to respond to his hello before the background noise on his phone faded away and he was talking again.

"What's wrong baby?" The obvious concern for me that I could hear in his voice tipped me over the edge, and I started crying. Not full body racked sobs, just tears continuously falling from my eyes and my breath kept hitching in my throat.

"Not to sound like a baby or stupid, but I had a really bad day." I smiled painfully through the tears trying to make myself feel better, but that trick wasn't working. My mama always used to say that if you could smile through the pain then everything would be alright. Well I was smiling through the emotional pain so I guess everything was going to be alright.

"Who do I need to kill?" He sounded so serious at that moment that I honestly believed he was going to kill somebody.

"What! No! No killing! It wasn't something that would warrant that kind of a response." I told him honestly.

"Anything or anyone that makes you cry warrants killing, but if you don't want me to go all Rocky on someone's ass then I won't. Just tell me what made you upset ok baby?" I wasn't sure when he started calling me baby, but I liked it. I really didn't want to talk about my day, but if it kept him from going out and killing someone who was innocent then I would relive my day from Hell for him.

"It's nothing really. I just had some really horrible customers today who decided that it was my fault our coffee isn't as hot as a volcano, and that we were so busy we kept running out of baked goods so they couldn't buy their favorite muffin. Just stupid stuff like that, only it kept happening all day! Not only that but I miss Steve and Clint. I've sent them a text everyday, except today because I haven't had a chance to yet, and I miss you too, and UGH!!!!!" I ranted, and on the other end of the line I could hear Tony's even breathing so I knew he had heard every word I said.

"Well I can't do anything about your asshole customers baby. Besides if they enjoy their coffee so hot that it can't be enjoyed they are moronic assholes and not even worthy of your time because they like drinking the world's GREATEST beverage incorrectly. I basically live off that stuff so I should know. As for the Cap and Bird Brain," Here he paused and I could practically hear him thinking on the other end of the line. "I know they miss you angel, because Fuck I miss you and we have talked every day for the past three days. When they get back, I have no doubt that they will want to see you right away, because if I couldn't talk to you for three days. . . I would be on the verge of going insane."

"Really?" I asked him as my tears slowed down and I got my breathing back under control.

"Really baby. Now there is a certain scientist behind me who apparently didn't get his daily text from you so I'm going to put you on speaker okay?"

"Okay Tony." I heard a slight shuffling noise and then I could hear Tony and Bruce's voice through my cell.

"Hey Bruce." I said while smiling.

"Hey Stella, having a rough day huh?" Something anyone could tell about Bruce was that he was a very caring man, and I could hear his worry for me in his voice as he talked to me.If anyone could understand having a rough day, it would be Bruce. I was genuinely happy to hear from him since we had only texted since I last saw him.

"Yeah it's just one of those days I guess. I'm sorry I haven't had the time to send you your daily dose of funny yet." I truly was sorry, I had really come to enjoy our banter even though it had just recently started. I was proud to call him my friend.

"It's alright, I've been trying to come up with my own joke for today, but the one I came up with is pretty bad."

"Joke, what joke?" Tony asked from wherever he had moved to in their lab.

"Oh Stella has been sending me a joke every morning and I've been sending one back." Bruce explained and I nodded before realizing that they couldn't see me so nodding was pointless.

"It's been the start to a great friendship." I told Tony.

"Well I'm glad you two are getting along. You don't get out enough Dr. Banner."

I could tell that that topic was something that had been discussed many times before, and I could practically feel how uncomfortable it made Bruce. So I decided to change the subject. "I've got your daily joke for you if you are ready for it Bruce?"

"Alright lets hear it." He said, and I could almost hear the smile in his voice as he waited for me to tell my joke.

"How much room do fungi need to grow?"

"I don't know how much?" Bruce said playing along as this was the first time we had said our jokes to each other "face to face".

"As mushroom as possible!" My joke did not disappoint, and I heard him groan and laugh at the same time as I heard Tony in the background bemoaning about my lack of joke making skills. He didn't need to know I got it off of GOOGLE.

"Okay that was good. Now I warn you, mine isn't nearly as good as yours."

"Bring it my giant green friend!" I laughed and cuddled down into my blankets on my bed with a smile on my face as I waited for his all knowing sciency brain to tell me his joke.

"Time flies like an arrow, fruit flies like a banana." It took my brain a moment to get it, but once I did I laughed hard.

"Oh my gosh Bruce, that is the best and the worst at the same time!" I was grinning from ear to ear and I could hear Tony in the background laughing as well.

"Alrighty Brucey you've had your fun making my girl laugh, now give me back my phone." Tony said, and I could hear him take the phone from Bruce.

"Bye Stella!" Was the last thing I heard from Bruce before the speaker phone was shut off and it was just Tony and I in our own world again.

"So jokes huh?" Tony asked me and I could hear an undertone of something in his voice, but I couldn't identify it.

"Yeah. He seems like he needs a friend and I like him. Plus if I'm going to be around you all the time I want to get along with your friends." I told him honestly, and it was like I could hear the relief in his voice when he continued our conversation.

"Alright angel. So what are you going to do for the rest of the night?"

I glanced at my clock and saw that time had flown by, and even though I hadn't had anything to eat, I was exhausted. My limbs were relaxed and sinking into my mattress, and my head felt like it was on a cloud of cotton candy.

"I'll probably go to sleep honestly. It's been a rough day and I just want to put it behind me so I can start fresh tomorrow." My sentence was interrupted by a yawn of epic proportions, and even though Tony couldn't see me, I blushed.

"Then get some rest baby. I'll text Cap and Legolas that you went to bed early and that you miss them okay?" His voice was soft in my ear and I just wanted to hear him talk forever.

"Are you sure?" I asked him even though my eyes were closing and my grip on my phone was becoming loose.

"I'm sure. Now get some rest angel. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Tony." I mumbled, and I was out by the time my finger had hit the end call button.

**_Thanks to everyone who is favoriting and commenting on my story! Comments make me very happy and inspire the muses that inspire me!!!!!_**

**_To _****_know the website I got my science jokes from please look in comments!_**


	20. My Angel

Warning: Swearing, Sexual References

Tony P.O.V.

All my life I had had everything basically handed to me. Clothes. Cars. Money. Everything I could ever possibly need was mine with a snap of my fingers and the swipe of a black card. I wasn't used to having to wait for anything, so I never did. With my Father never being around, it was easy to convince my mom to look the other way unless I was doing something against her "moral code" or whatever. It also helped that I was a certified genius. My father was the Founder and Head of Stark Industries. Being a genius himself, he created and designed many of the weapons that helped us win WWII as well as the atomic bomb. At the ripe old age of twenty-one after his sudden passing, I had inherited his spot on the throne as King of the weapons kingdom he had built.

I came by my genius genetically as well as my charming and dashing good looks. All three of those things plus my debonair attitude towards life, ended up working in my favor in almost everything I did. School was easy. Too easy actually, and I ended up graduating MIT at the ripe old age of seventeen. Women threw themselves at me because of my money and looks which worked in my favor whenever I had an itch I needed to scratch. They never truly satisfied me though. Only one person ever would. My soulmate, the one thing that didn't come to me easily.

My soulmate. The person that was represented by that delicate golden rose that lay on my bicep. It was the exact shade of gold that I had put on my Iron Man Suits, with the exact same shade of red that was found on my mark. My uncompleted soulmark was like a beacon to everyone saying, "look I have a soulmate, but I haven't found them yet." God I waited. How I waited for him or her. Waiting had never been my strong suit, I was used to getting what I wanted when I wanted it, and my parents didn't make the waiting any easier. Most parents would support their child in their wait for their "destined."

Instead it was the farthest thing from easy. What with my dad always breathing down my neck about going out and searching for them, and my mom always meant well, but she just couldn't seem to get the whole parenting thing down. That and she wanted grandchildren which I refused to give her at that point in my life. The only one who would be baring my children would be my soulmate, that or we would adopt. She wanted me to just "settle down"with a nice girl from an equally wealthy family who would, "make me a good wife." I loved them though, so when they died, I gave up hope of ever finding my soulmate. After all, if I couldn't save my parents from a car accident, how could I possibly deserve to find my soulmate? How could I even dream about keeping them safe?

So I did what I did best, I lost myself in my work, parties, booze, and women, and you know what? It still didn't fill that ache in my chest. That feeling of emptiness and loneliness that seemed to come and haunt me every time I laid down to sleep at night, was still there no matter what I did.

Becoming Iron Man and joining the Avengers was probably the most badass and selfless thing I had ever done, and it made me feel good about myself. I would never admit this to anyone, but I enjoyed saving the world and helping people. So when I saw that Goody-Two-Shoes Steve Rogers and THE Master Assassin Clint Barton shared the exact same soulmark as me down to the very smallest detail, I was Pissed! My soulmate was supposed to be MINE and no one else's, and now I had to share her with my coworkers! Granted we were becoming fast friends but that was besides the point. Sadly I'd have to get used it, for my Soulmates sake should we ever meet.

And I did get used to it. Eventually. After many sleepless nights, some street racing with Happy, and scotch. Lots and lots of scotch, with some brandy thrown in occasionally to spice things up a bit.

It was easier than I thought it would be to get used to the idea of sharing my girl with Steve and Clint, I thought as I hung up the phone after my angel had fallen asleep. However I was not going to share her with anyone else. She could be friends with whoever she wanted, but that would be as far as it would go. I trusted her, and I trusted Bruce. But for my peace of mind he was going to get a little talking to.

I turned around and re-entered Bruce and I's research and development lab. It was different from my personal lab in the fact that it had everything Bruce would need as well as all of my tech. So it was larger in size as well as having more hazardous materials than I usually stayed around. That and the color scheme was all chrome. Plus I didn't have any of my cars on display in here, for their safety. I had learned my lesson with that when I was first learning to use my flight stabilizers.

Bruce was back at his station mixing some chemicals and listening to his classical music. I didn't want to accidentally cause a CODE GREEN, so I slowly walked over to my station and took a seat on my bar stool. My computers were still running a specialized decryption program I had created on a few files that Director Fury had sent me on the DL, and my other computers were running diagnostics on a piece of jewelry that I was making for Stella. Once it was complete, it would be like the sensors on my Iron Man wristlet, sending J.A.R.V.I.S. her vitals, as well as her immediate location down to the millimeter.

I sounded like a possessive asshole, and I knew it. To be fair though, I wouldn't be monitoring her all the time. The only time that her location would be looked at, would be in case of an emergency. Same with her vitals. Even then, it would be her choice if she wanted those features turned on or not, I planned on doing everything in my power to persuade her in the yes direction. I still planned on giving her the bracelet no matter what she ended up deciding anyway, but having those features handy might end up being useful.

I've never felt like this with anyone in my life, but I wanted to give Stella everything, the wristlet was just the first of the many things I planned on designing and creating for her. She deserved to be showered with gifts and I planned on pampering her while doing just that. After all, I had the money. So far I planned on designing a whole set of floors with her in mind along with her input. She would have everything she could ever possibly want in this tower, and I planned on funding many shopping trips. Anything my angel wanted, she would get. Period.

Bruce was finally coming to a point in his experiment where I could interrupt him, so I grabbed a phillips head screwdriver to keep my hands busy, and walked over towards his work space.

"Tony you've been staring at me with that conniving look in your eye that either means your going to do something stupid or I'm going to help you do something stupid and I don't like it." Bruce said as I moved closer to him and picked up a beaker of murky fluid.

"What even is this?" I asked as I swirled it around with one hand, but it was snatched from my hand before I could figure it out.

"That is iodine and I would prefer it if you wouldn't spill it all over my research." Bruce said as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Whatever." I paused and moved to stand behind him and looked over his shoulder. People kept telling me that I had problems with personal space, but I didn't see it. "So now to the important part of this nights regularly scheduled programing. You and Stella have been getting along pretty well huh?"

"Yeah, she's a good friend." Bruce told me as he moved away from his lab table and pulled his lab coat off.

"That's all she is though. Your friend, right?" I stared him in the eye, but I could see he wasn't getting it.

"What are you talking about? Oh course she is. . . Oh for the love of . . . is this about the whole joke thing because I swear Tony if it is you are the most . . ."

"The most what?" I cut him off. "Possessive? Over protective? Dickish? Douchiest? Jealous? So what if I am?!" I raised my voice at him while pointing to myself with the screwdriver and then turning away from him while breathing heavy. "I have waited for her forever and now I have her. I can share her with Steve, the man who can never do anything wrong. I can share her with Clint, the stoic but loveable archer. What I can't do is let some . . . some . . . some other man step in on my woman!" I looked at him, and I probably looked half mad but I didn't give a fuck. This was about my girl, and when it came to her, I've found over the last few days that I loose all sense of reasoning when it came to our relationship.

"Tony it's not like that." He was speaking to me calmly, but it was like I was stuck on yelling mode.

"Then tell me!" Again I gestured towards myself with the screwdriver, and this time my voice lowered. "Tell me. What is it like?" I had my hands spread out to the sides of my body, waiting for his explanation and hoping it was one I would like and be able to accept. I didn't want to have to choose between Stella and Bruce, but if I had to I would. And it would be her every time.

"She's not afraid of me." He stated simply and quietly, and like that I understood.

When I had first introduced Bruce to Stella and she found out just which Avenger he was, she wasn't scared of him. In fact she was genuinely happy to meet him. Most people loved to meet "The" Dr. Banner, but they were still afraid of him, afraid that one little thing would set him off. Then here comes my Stella, warm and happy and excited to meet him. Not only that, but while talking to the rest of the crew, she continued to talk to him. Not even Steve remembered to text or call Bruce most of the time, and it was usually up to me to get him up to speed on things. But she was including him, making him laugh, being his friend, and all of a sudden I realized something.

"Well I'm an asshole." Bruce chuckled under his breath, and I couldn't help but laugh with him. "Sorry doctor, I guess I just,"

"Got jealous?" Bruce said. I nodded at him and he smiled at me. Sweet our science bromance was still alive. "It's alright. The bond is still in its beginning stages, and honestly. If you hadn't of gotten jealous Tony, I would have gotten worried. You are the most self absorbed and selfish man I know."

"Thank you." I responded not offended in the slightest. Why be offended if its true? "What do you say we go and order a pizza?"

"That sounds good, I could use a break from shawarma."

As we headed downstairs to our common space/living room I pulled out my phone to text Steve and Clint like I had promised Stella that I would.

Capsicle:

Stella went to bed early. I told her I would tell you that she missed you. Don't die old man.

Legolas:

Sweets had a bad day and went to bed early. Don't kill any pigeons, she misses you.

By the time we had exited the elevator and made it to the common room, I had sent the texts and was discussing with Bruce what kind of Pizza we should get when I was rudely interrupted.

"Don't die old man? Really Stark." Steve's unimpressed voice came from the couch where he was sitting back and nursing a beer.

I looked to Clint but he just shook his head. "I got bored." was the only response I needed to get, to know that a few pigeons had lost their lives in the last few days. R.I.P warrior pigeons.

"Where's Nat?" Bruce asked as he pulled up the pizza online ordering. Seeing what he was doing, Clint and Steve came over to us and punched in orders for their own pizza's. Steve was, as always the one with the most boring pizza as he got just cheese. Clint always got the same thing, a meat lovers with extra of every meat. Bruce got a veggie pizza, and I got a supreme. As I finished putting in the order details Clint spoke.

"She had to go to D.C to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters to file some paperwork and discuss a private mission she's doing for Fury."

"So what did we miss? Clint's text said that Stella had a bad day?" Steve asked as he went to the fridge and grabbed a beer for everyone besides Bruce (he only drank on special occasions), and we sat down at the bar.

"I'm going to wait for the pizza in the lobby with Happy." Bruce said and he walked out, leaving the three of us alone to discuss our soulmate.

"Yeah. I was worried when she didn't text me throughout the day like she has been doing, and when Bruce mentioned that he had been talking to her but hadn't heard from her either, I decided to call her after I knew she would be off work."

"And?" Clint asked impatiently. Not that I blame him, he had been away from Stella for three days with no contact but her texts. I would be impatient if I was him too.

"The usual, shitty customers who think they are always right. The separation from you guys was hard on her too. Everything just piled up on her plate in one day to make it one shit filled day." I replied honestly.

Steve and Clint were silent as they processed everything. Usually this would be the perfect time for me to badger them about their "secret mission," or start talking about a new idea I had for a tech advancement, but I just let them sit there.

When Bruce came back upstairs with the pizza and we were all settled down with our food, the conversation flowed freely between all three of us. Dr. Banner had decided to take his food to his floor to eat, and I suspected it was to give us time to talk and discuss Stella.

"So Stark, how are you doing with that tracker?" Clint asked as he stuffed half a slice of pizza in his mouth.

"It's not a tracker, it's a monitor." I corrected him.

"Well whatever it is, how does it work?" Steve asked, and so I explained that her vitals would be constantly monitored by J.A.R.V.I.S. but we wouldn't be alerted to anything unless something was wrong. Same with the tracker.

"Either way, I'm telling her everything that's in the bracelet before she puts it on. I learned my lesson when it comes to her and shortcuts." I ran a hand through my hair messing it up some more as my thoughts drifted to Stella. They had been doing that all day, but knowing she had a bad day and was far enough away from me that I couldn't comfort her had me on edge.

"I don't like her away from me." This was said by Clint but I knew that both Steve and I agreed.

"Well what do you want to do about it? It's not like we can ask her to move in with us, we just met her." Steve actually sounded upset about the fact that he couldn't ask her to move in yet and I was shocked. Here I thought he wouldn't approve of living together before marriage.

"Why not." I said with a shrug.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Steve and Clint said respectively and at the same time.

"Why not ask her to move in? We all miss her when she's away from us, and she misses us too. The worst that can happen is she tells us she isn't ready for that step yet.

"Do you seriously believe that she'll just be okay with moving in with us after only a week?" Steve was skeptical and Clints eyebrows were raised so high they were almost hidden in his hairline, but there was no going back now.

"We can ask and find out." I said, and that seemed to be the end of that. We finished up eating our pizzas, and both Cap and Hawk looked like they needed alone time. I didn't want them to know I was leaving because I knew they wanted space, so I had to come up with a reason that was very, me, to leave.

"Well I would love to stay and chat, but I have a bottle of the finest French Champagne chilling next to my jacuzzi that's begging to be opened. I'd invite you both, but you're a little too male for my tastes." I said as I pointed my finger between the both of them and walked backwards out of the room.

"Very humble Tony." Steve yelled after me, and I flashed him a peace sign over my shoulder as I headed to my personal jacuzzi and sauna. I couldn't wait to take Stella to this floor. It had my personal swimming pool, hot tub, and sauna on it and I knew it would be the perfect place for just the two or four of us to relax. After all she was my angel, and I would do ANYTHING for my angel.


	21. Coffee and Apple Muffins

Warning: Swearing, Mature Themes, Sexy times

If you are not of age to read the mature parts, or simply don't want to, they will be marked with the symbols AAAAAAAAA so that you can skip them.

Stella P.O.V.

Have you ever woken up and dreaded having to go into work because the previous day had simply been awful? Well that's exactly how I was feeling right now. My body ached from falling asleep in an awkward position. I was starving from not having eaten anything yesterday, and I just felt all around lonely and miserable. If calling into work was an option, I would have taken it, but I didn't want Leon's pregnant wife to have to fill in for me.

It was another full shift at the Cafe today, which I desperately didn't want to go to, but I needed the money. Who didn't need money besides Tony Stark and celebrities? With a sigh, I heaved myself out of bed, and grumbled under my breath once I was standing fully. The cold wooden floors that came up to meet my feet helped wake me up a little bit, but were utterly bracing. However I knew that the shower I was getting ready to take would help with waking me up fully. Plus it would help warm up my poor little toes. As I headed into the bathroom, I made sure to grab my phone so I could send out my usual morning texts to everyone before I hopped under the warm spray of water. I didn't bother worrying about sending a text to Tony, Steve, or Clint, as I would text them once I got downstairs to work. Quickly I scrolled through my contacts until I reached the first Avenger alias.

To Natasha, or "Natabee" as she was listed in my phone. I made sure she got her usual text of "Good morning. Make sure you stay safe." What else do you text an assassin? "Make some good kills today?" Yeah, I don't think so.

To Thor, or "Wannabe Surfer," because of his long, luscious, golden locks. I simply sent a little " :) and 3 ". He got such a kick out of how those little symbols made pictures. It was kind of adorable in a man-child kind of way.

To my new friend Bruce, or "Paul Bunyan" as he was listed under my contacts (because of The Hulk's height). I needed a joke. Not just any joke. A good joke. One that would cheer me up as I typed it out, and one that would make him happy as he read it. I wasn't sure if it would be a science joke today, but it would be a great joke nonetheless. After some contemplation, and searching on a joke app that I had conveniently downloaded while I brushed my teeth. I found the perfect way to say good morning.

"I finally cut ties with someone who was dragging me down."

I waited a minute to send the end of the joke. It was slightly dark, but I'll be honest and say that I spit my toothpaste out all over my mirror when I read the punchline. Right before laughing so hard that I almost peed my pants.

"Mountain climbing with a friend is so hard."

I was just about to hop in the shower when my phone went off signalling a text. I quickly glanced at it to see that it was from Tony, and not the reply to my joke like I had been hoping it would be. Truthfully I really couldn't afford to be late today. When could anyone afford to be late for work? Anyway I figured it would be fine to leave it as a notification for a hot second. Shrugging, I decided I would read it after my shower while on my way down to work. With that in mind, I jumped under the scalding hot water in the shower and continued my daily ablutions.

By the time I was clean, dried off, my hair brushed, and dressed for the day it was six o' clock. That left me with just enough time to get some breakfast downstairs and check my texts before my shift started. With that thought at the front of my mind, I grabbed my phone and was on my way.

After grabbing my breakfast which consisted of a Razzleberry muffin and a large green tea with lemon, I sat down at a corner booth and proceeded to check my texts as I ate. What's a Razzleberry you may ask? Is it some made up word? No my friends it is not. A Razzleberry is a mix of raspberries and blackberries, and it was delicious while also possibly being the world's best berry combination. In my opinion anyway.

When I opened my phone to read the text from Tony, a.k.a. The Wiz, I had a huge smile on my face. Usually I had to text him first, so I was pleasantly surprised that he had texted me before I could get to him. Although as I read the text, the smile slowly fell from my face. I was glad I had finished eating at this point or I wouldn't have been able to finish my meal.

The Wiz:

I texted Robin Hood (Clint), and Friar Tuck (Steve), for you last night so you don't have to text them today. I will be spending the whole day in the lab so I won't be able to contact you at all. I'm not sure when I'll be able to contact you next to be honest. So be on the lookout for my call or text in the next couple of days. Paul Bunyan will be helping me out, so he won't be able to chat as much either. TTYL baby, I'm always thinking of you.

Well that's great, just great. Before meeting them, spending a day working without any contact with the outside world was fine. Whereas now that I had found them, having no contact and only being able to talk to my co-workers seemed impossible! Sure I hadn't actually been talking back and forth with Steve and Clint, but they were working and I refused to be the reason one of them got killed. Plus, I had Tony to keep my thoughts occupied. Our back and forth chatter and banter helped me get through the day. Now that I wouldn't have that for a day. . . I was lost. In my surroundings, in my mind, and in my soul.

The cafe around me was nothing but a blur as I stood up to throw my trash away. There was a ringing in my ears that was echoed by a vibrating on my arm over my mark, and I wondered. . . Could any of them feel how empty I felt without them?

I went about my morning on auto-pilot, with a fake smile plastered on my face, and my motions only being done because of muscle memory. By the time lunch rolled around, Leon had pulled me over to the side at least three times, that I could remember, to make sure I was ok. To which I always responded that I was. He didn't need to know that on the inside, I was curled up in a ball in the corner of my mind, huddled under a blanket, while calling for my soulmates.

After one o' clock, we slowed down to a crawl. Actually it was slower than a crawl, it was dead. With nothing else to do, I went about cleaning the counters, organizing things and so forth. When the bell rang signalling someone had come in, I didn't pay it any mind. We were dead, one of my co-workers could get it. They had barely done anything all day, it was time for them to do some work. So when the bell on the counter rang signalling someone needed service I was upset. I was having another bad day, and it seemed like once again I was the only one who was doing their damn job.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I would like a large black coffee, and one of those apple muffins." A voice said from behind me and I instantly froze upon recognizing it. The rag I had been using to clean the front of the muffin display case fell from my hand, and my head whipped around so fast that it was painful, but I hadn't imagined it. Standing not five feet in front of me, looking like a perfect man out of time, was Steve with a smile on his face.

"You're back!" I yelled as I dropped everything I was holding. Thankfully nothing spilled or broke, and I ran towards him. With a jump I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Like a scene from a movie, he swung us around in a circle twice. Steve chuckled lightly before placing me back on my feet. He pulled me in for a tight hug all while placing a kiss to my forehead.

"Told you it wouldn't take too long for us to come back doll." He smiled down at me, and for a moment I got lost in his beautiful blue eyes.

"You're not hurt anywhere are you?!" I asked while quickly pulling away from him. With my hands, I ran them over his shoulders and arms before moving to his abs. Before my hands could check anywhere else, they were snatched up in his and brought up to his lips.

"Not even a scratch sweetheart. Promise" He kissed each of my fingertips, and I blushed before realizing that I had basically just felt him up in my place of work.

Just as I started to pull back from his loving embrace, a barked "Monroe!" made me jump and twirl around.

"Yeah boss?" I asked Leon, who was looking at me curiously, but also with a degree of upset.

"You're supposed to be cleaning. I don't pay you to fool around." He groused, and I wasn't upset. Usually Leon was a pretty laid back kind of guy, and he considered me one of his hardest workers. So if I decided to take a moment to myself it was never really a problem. But he had had a rough night. I noticed it as soon as I saw him this morning. When I asked him about it, he had confided in me that his pregnant wife had been up most of the night sick. Leon was such a sweet and doting husband, and he had stayed up all night with her. Refusing to leave her alone while she wasn't feeling well. On auto-pilot I may have been, but I still cared about the people around me.

"I'm sorry sir. I take responsibility for that. I should have waited until her shift was over." Steve said as he moved forward to stand next to me, and he grabbed my hand to hold it tenderly in one of his own.

"And who are you?" Leon grumbled.

"Sorry, I'm Steve. Steve Rogers. Stella here is my soulmate." He said as he held out his free hand for my boss to shake. With wide eyes my boss took Steve's hand and shook it, all while looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Stella. You didn't tell me your soulmate was . . ."

I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. To me, I'm just the luckiest girl in the world to have met my soulmates. I didn't want everyone to think I was gloating about who they were if I told people their identities. " I explained, and he nodded understandingly.

I turned to Steve who still had a soft grip on my hand. Quickly I gave him a peck on the cheek and squeezed his hand, before pulling away from him.

"Let me go get your coffee and muffin." The coffee machine was behind the counter, and we were still dead. So I got right to work making his coffee, and picking out the most delicious looking apple muffin I could find for him. After ringing him up, he took his goodies and went to sit down at the corner booth that I had, coincidentally, sat at that very morning.

Leon came up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "We're pretty slow, and I have enough staff for the rest of the day if you wanted to head out early."

Shocked I looked at him to see if he was joking, but he wasn't. "Honestly, I would love to. I haven't seen Steve in days." I told him.

"Alright, go clock out and you're free to go. Don't tell anyone, but you're my favorite employee." He joked as he walked away, and I practically sprinted to the counter to punch out so that I could hopefully spend some time with Steve.

By the time I had clocked out, put my apron away in my locker, and used the restroom, a good bit of time had passed. I just hoped that Steve would still be sitting, and hopefully waiting for me in the dining room.

Thankfully he was still sitting in the corner booth, sipping his coffee and reading a newspaper, so I decided to act out of character and be bold. After all, I hadn't seen him in a few days, and what's the worst thing that could happen? I took a deep breath in for courage, walked right over to him, and sat down sideways on his lap while wrapping my arms around his neck.

The perfect man, with the perfect body, and the perfect face, wasn't even phased. The only change in his demeanor was the grin taking over his lips as he went to take a sip of coffee. I wasn't complaining though, because his thighs were solid underneath me, and made a very comfortable seat. So I just settled down and got comfortable as he read his newspaper and drank his coffee. One of his hands went to my inner thigh and rested there. The warmth he gave off was ridiculous and arousing at the same time.

Ididn't have to wait long for Steve to put the newspaper down and turn all of his attention on me. "I'm assuming you're off now?" He asked me and when I nodded, he gave my inner thigh a squeeze. "What do you say we get out of here huh?"

"Where do you want to go?" I asked him as I looked up at him through my eyelashes. I knew what I wanted. Sitting on this mans lap did not inspire innocent thoughts, and after doing the second bonding with Clint, it was all I could think about. Doing the second bonding with Steve and Tony was top of my priority list at the moment.

"I'm just happy to be with you doll." He said and I practically screamed from how innocent he seemed. Clint took what he wanted and I had a feeling Tony would do the same, but Steve was from a different time.

"We could go to my apartment and watch TV?" I suggested and if I wasn't seeing things, it looked like he smirked at that suggestion.

"That's fine by me sweetheart."

"Awesome!" I slid off his lap, and I swear I heard a groan as I grabbed his hand and led him by the hand outside. It didn't take long to get to the side of the building where the stairs leading to my apartment were.

"It's just up here." I went up the stairs before him, and heard a mumbled "Fuck" behind me that made me grin. Maybe being bold would pay off today.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Once the door was open and we were both inside, I didn't even have a second to collect my thoughts before the door was shut behind me, and I was pressed up against it. "You did this on purpose didn't you?" Steve said in a slightly deeper than normal voice. His hips moved to hold me against the door, and his hands grabbed mine and pulled them up over my head.

"Well I hoped." I said honestly, and he literally growled when his lips dropped and attached to mine. He tasted like coffee and apples, and I couldn't get enough. With his hips holding me in place I couldn't move very much, but I could vocalize my pleasure. I moaned loudly when he humped me, and I could feel his erection straining towards me in his sweat pants.

"Then hold on tight doll. I'll take care of you." He said, and the next thing I knew I was being swung over a shoulder as Steve walked into my living room. I had a great view of his ass as he walked, and I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter as he moved with one hand on my ass to hold me in place.

Suddenly I found myself right side up and standing in front of a sitting Steve who had his hands on my hips. He was looking at me with such adoration that I blushed, but his next words had me blushing even harder.

"Take it off."

"What?" I was shocked at his demanding tone, but also turned on as his hands stayed firm but gentle on my hips.

"You don't have to take it all off, but at least the pants and shirt. We aren't going all the way doll, but I promise I'm going to make you feel good." Steve said as his hands went to the front of my jeans and popped the button open, before playing with the fly. "It's all I've been able to think about while I was on mission. Being able to give you pleasure." He told me huskily.

With a nod, I kicked my shoes and socks off before reaching for my pants. Slowly I pulled the fly down with shaking hands. I swear you could have heard a pin drop. Never had I been naked in front of anyone before, not even in just my undergarments, so I was nervous. However the way Steve was watching me, made my nerves fly away. When my hands went to my hips to pull down my pants, I decided that fair was fair.

"If I'm doing this, the least you can do is take your shirt off Captain." I teased, but I secretly hoped he would take it off. Faster than I could follow, his shirt was off and across the room, and I blinked shocked. He was shaped like a god, and my mouth went dry.

Well my turn I guess. With a wiggle of my hips to get the main part down over my butt, I slowly slid my pants off until they hit the floor. Then I kicked them off to the side.

"Fucking beautiful." Steve said as he pulled me to him by my hips, and gave them a little squeeze.

"Why Captain, language!" I said acting shocked. To my surprise I felt a light slap on my ass that had me rubbing my thighs together in want. Directly afterwards, the soft stinging was soothed away by a large hand rubbing away the pain and the kneading of one of my ass cheeks.

"Keep calling me Captain and see what happens little girl." He growled as he pulled me in for another rough kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back enthusiastically. Our tongues caressed each other and tangled back and forth, and when I pulled away for air, I was distracted by something else. His hands were gripping the bottom of my shirt and he was looking into my eyes gently but with lust blown pupils.

"You can say no doll. I won't be mad."

"No full on sex." I clarified, and he nodded.

"Let me take this off you kitten. Let me see you." He said to me with an air of desperation about him. I nodded my head, and he quickly pulled my shirt off and tossed it to the side. Then he stared.

"You are perfect." His hands followed his eyes as he started at my thighs. They weren't skinny, and they jiggled when I walked, but his hands skimmed over the tops of my thighs to my inner knee and back again making me moan.

Next he dragged his hand up my torso and I could barely stay standing. His fingers traced up and down my sides before resting on my collarbone and rubbing back and forth there. Moans and sighs were constantly falling from my lips as I felt my black lace panties become soaked. When both of his hands went to my black lace covered breasts, my legs did give out.

Steve caught me before I could fall, and pulled me so I was straddling one of his thighs. They were large, muscular, and sturdy. With the need growing between my legs, I couldn't help bucking my hips against him, when two hands stopped me.

"Not yet kitten. I'M going to take care of you." Steve said and he slowly dragged my lower body up his thigh until it was nestled right up against his body. Then he carefully leaned me back and supported me with one of his arms.

"Steve!" I groaned out, and a firm squeeze to one of my nipples had my head falling back, and me moaning wantonly.

"Ah ah ah. You started this. What's my name?" He said as his hands explored my breasts. I looked up at him with hooded eyes filled with need.

"Steve?" I moaned brokenly. He gave my opposite nipple a firm tug and twist that had my breath catching in my throat.

"Come on kitten, you know this. Now. What's. My. Name?" With each word, he nipped at my neck while at the same time alternating between nipples. Twisting and squeezing them just the right way to drive me crazy. I was in so much pleasure my brain could barely function, and all I wanted was to feel him.

My hips desperately tried to move, to get friction against anything, but one of his hands held me down, so I couldn't move. I was practically sobbing in need as I realized what he wanted, and it made my body clench desperately around nothing.

"Captain!" I moaned as my hips tried to move against his thigh, but they were still being held down.

"That's it kitten." He smiled gently at me as I was pulled upright, and then one of his hands was resting right above my pleasure center. "Ride me doll." With those words his other hand found my hip, and he dragged me up and down the length of his thigh. Guiding me in finding my pleasure. Once there was no more thigh, my soaked panties hit his hand which was positioned to hit my clit just right. "Say it again doll."

"Captain!" I moaned loudly, growing more aroused by the look in his eye as I called him by his title.

"Again!" He growled as he rubbed my clit furiously. All while watching my body writhe in pleasure.

"Captain!!!!!" I yelled as I gripped his shoulders with my hands. My hips were rocking, desperately chasing my orgasm as it got closer and closer.

"That's a good girl kitten. Letting your Captain take care of you." He guided me through every thrust, and watched me with hooded eyes as my orgasm approached faster and faster.

"That's it doll. Listen to you're Captain and cum. That's an order." With those last few words, I screamed out my pleasure as wave after wave of pleasure hit me. Steve grabbed my hips and kept me moving, dragging me along his thigh with more pressure than before. Just when I thought my orgasm was over, another one hit me harder than the first.

"Fuck! Cap!" I moaned as my body shook in his arms. The only thing keeping me upright was Steve's hold on me. My thrusts were slowing down, and I collapsed forward onto his chest, unable to hold myself upright any longer.

I had soaked through my panties, and his sweat pants had a decent sized stain on them making me blush. Although when I looked up at his face, he didn't seem bothered by it at all. In fact he looked proud.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"That was amazing." I said as I tried to move my limbs, but they currently were unable to function.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. That was the first time I've ever done something like that. I was waiting for you." He said as he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, and moved us so I was laying on top of him on the couch.

My eyes had started to close, but I had just enough energy to ask, "what about you?"

"This was about your pleasure doll, never about mine. Get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up." I was asleep as soon as the last word passed his lips.

**Thanks to EVERYONE who is commenting, favoriting, or following my story. I love hearing from y'all!!!!! You guys are the muses that inspire me!!!!!!!!**


	22. Honey

Warnings: Swearing, Reference to previous chapters light smut

Waking up after my short nap, was one of THE most wonderful and peaceful experiences that I had ever experienced in my life. I was aware of my surroundings, but I kept my eyes closed and breathing even, as I laid on my human pillow in complete bliss. All of my muscles were fully relaxed for the first time since Clint and Steve had left on their mission. I can say with full honesty that I was happy.

There were large fingers gently carding through my hair, which caused me to hum in contentment. My one weakness had been found. Having my hair played with was my kryptonite. I would agree to anything if my hair was being played with. The hard muscles underneath my cheek were firm and warm, as they rose and fell in time with my own breathing. Not only that, but the body heat that Steve was radiating was keeping me plenty warm. So much so in fact, that even in my state of partial undress I didn't need a blanket. Which was a usual must for me. I loved being surrounded by blankets, and their coziness. It was like being wrapped in a perpetual hug.

I remembered every wonderful moment that led up to me falling asleep. So I knew that it was Steve who I was currently laying on top of. He didn't seem to mind it though. If the way he was playing with my hair, and the quiet song he was humming was anything to go by, I would say he actually enjoyed having me laying atop him. Slowly I opened my eyes, and was greeted to the splendidly flawless sight of a shirtless Steve Rogers. Granted I was still in my bra and underwear, and not looking nearly as sexy as that hunk of man flesh (in my own opinion). But at least I wasn't alone in my state of undress.

His muscles were beyond compare. I mean they were large, firm, and somehow unmarred by the test of time. They made my mouth water. I stared at them wistfully for a moment, because sadly, I didn't have time to touch them to my hearts content right now. When I turned my head so that my chin was resting on his chest. Our eyes made contact, my brown to his blue. It was as if the world stopped spinning, as I gazed into the bottomless depths of his irises. They showed all of the kindness and love that he held in his heart and soul. I don't know what I did to deserve this man, but I was selfish, and would do anything to keep him.

"Hey doll, how was your nap?." He asked me with a warm hearted smile on his face. I almost purred like a kitten, as he continued to run his fingers through my hair.

"Hey honey, it was wonderful." I replied honestly. I blinked my eyes a few times to adjust to the light, and being awake.

You would think I had just awarded him the Nobel Peace Prize with the way he was smiling down at me. "What?" I questioned him as I blushed. To distract myself from his intense stare, I started to use my finger to draw little designs on his chest. Looking into that thousand watt smile for prolonged periods of time had to be either really bad for my health, or really good for it.

"I like that." He simply said.

"Like what?" I was so confused. Me, when I've just woken up, is not a very smart me. It usually takes me about thirty minutes to really get my brain going, and to become the smart and witty person that most people love to hate.

Instead of being aggravated that I wasn't following his train of thought, he simply looked endeared. "Honey. I liked it when you called me honey."

"Oh!" I blushed. "Well you are. My honey that is. Right?" I gazed into his eyes waiting for his answer. Though deep down I felt I knew it. His verbal confirmation would make me feel a lot more secure in our budding relationship.

He sat up and pulled me with him, so that I was sitting next to him. Now that I wasn't pressed up against his body, the air was starting to make me feel cold. I started to reach behind me for my red throw blanket that was currently on the back of the couch, but he beat me to it. With precise movements, I was soon in a cocoon of warmth once again.

"Oh yes doll. I'm all yours, NEVER doubt that." He kissed my forehead lovingly, before he got up off the couch.

"What are you doing?" I tried to get up to follow him, but he shot me a look that was so, "I'm Captain America, you had better do as I say," that I stopped moving immediately. I decided not to fight him on the whole getting up thing. Especially when he had that look on his face. Instead, I simply settled back into the couch cushions and got comfy.

He didn't answer me at first, but I watched him as he walked around the room. Every few feet he would stop to pick up a discarded clothing item. A shirt here, a sock there, my pants from behind the TV, until he had all of our clothes in his arms.

"I thought you might want to get dressed?" He asked me. This man was so different from the dominant one I had encountered a few hours ago. This Steve was sweet, caring, and gentle. All he wanted to do was take care of me and make me comfortable. The Steve from before, wasn't the side of Steve I was seeing now. That side was more like the Captain part of him. He was firm, demanding, commanding, and possessive. But he also took care of me. I didn't fear that side of him. Oh no. I liked it, maybe I liked it a little too much. But it didn't matter to me. Steve, Captain, Captain Steve, Captain America. I liked all sides of him so far.

"That would be nice. Thank you." I said honestly as I took my clothes from him. "I just need to get a new change of underwear. Will you be alright out here for a few minutes?"

He smiled at me indulgently, as I stood before him shuffling from one foot to the other. "I'll be fine sweetheart. You go get comfortable." With a nod, I turned around and scurried to my bedroom. It was easy enough to pretend not to hear the groan and mumbled "fuck" from behind me as I walked away.

Once I was in my room, I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding. Hastily, I dropped my clothes from earlier to the floor, before walking over to my dresser. From there, I pulled out a new set of underwear, my favorite AC/DC T-shirt, and a pair of black leggings. Getting dressed was the easy part. Now I had to deal with all the thoughts that were swirling around in my mind.

I know that I wanted the second bonding to happen between Steve and I. As well as between Tony and I eventually. I was just surprised that Steve was willing to do it so easily. What with coming from the forties, I thought he would want to do things the old fashioned way. I guess when it comes to bonding with your mate(s), some things never change. I definitely want to talk to Steve about his thoughts on everything though. In fact, I would probably bring it up today, if not tomorrow if he didn't say something first.

As I walked back out to the living room, I heard music playing. I tried to stifle my laughter when I realized what it was. Somehow Steve had found my iPod and turned on my Classic Rock playlist. This was my everything playlist. If I was having a bad day, cleaning, working, or even going for a long drive. No matter what mood I was in, this playlist always made my day go from better to AWESOME, or from bad to Great!

I leaned against the wall that led to my living room and simply watched Steve as he tried to figure out my sound system. I had everything from modern rock to older rock on there, and he seemed curious about the whole thing. "Black Betty" came blaring through the speakers a second later, and I couldn't help but laugh when he jumped a bit.

"Here, let me." I told him, as I walked over to him, and turned my iPod off.

"I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting that." He said as we walked over to the couch. I swiftly claimed my corner seat so that I could curl my feet underneath me, then wrapped my red blanket around me. Steve took the other corner, and we both angled our bodies so that we were facing each other. "You and Tony have the same taste in music."

"Really?" I was happy about this. I should have been surprised. But I wasn't. I had seen him wear a Black Sabbath T-shirt after all.

"Oh yes. He blasts it in all of the labs, all the time, and if you try to turn it down. . ." He fake shuddered. "It's your funeral."

"It can't be that bad." I said while giggling.

"Oh it is." Steve was making an exaggerated horror face. "I made the mistake of turning it down once, and I'll never do it again."

"What happened?"

"It rained down hellfire." He said with such a serious face, that I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not joking! He loves his rock music! It's like his child or something! "

"Somehow I can definitely see that." I said with a smile on my face.

A comfortable silence fell around us as I laid my head back against the backrest of the couch. Steve was looking at me and I was looking at him. Thankfully it wasn't an awkward silence. We both had a smile on our face, and the silence was a comfortable one. Not one that you felt the need to fill with noise or unnecessary chatter.

"I wanted to you know." Steve spoke up suddenly, jolting me out of my peaceful thoughts.

"I'm sorry?" I asked him ineliquently.

"Why don't I just start from the beginning?" Steve moved closer to me, and grabbed one of my hands to hold in his own. I hadn't paid it any attention before, but my hand was dwarfed by his. By dwarfed, I mean completely and utterly covered. To me, in a way, it was reassuring. Like his hands and mine together were the embodiment of our relationship. He would always protect me, and I would always be there to hold him.

"Okay. That sounds good, since I'm still as confused as a crayon in a colored pencil box about what you are talking about." I told him. I figured after he told me what he wanted to tell me, I could bring up the second bonding, and my thoughts on it.

"When Clint told me that he had done the second bonding with you, I was furious at first." I was genuinely surprised. I honestly thought that I would be the one to bring up our second bonding, not Steve. "But after he explained that he gave you pleasure and you didn't reciprocate, I was fine with it. After all, only half of the bonding was complete. I just didn't want him to take advantage of you after the whole J.A.R.V.I.S. disaster. He explained that he 'simply wanted to be able to tell if you were in danger', and I could understand that. When we were on our mission and had a spare moment, I would look at the texts you would send me. They not only made me smile, but I would wonder about you and how you were doing. Just like I hoped you were doing with me. Is she safe? Did she get enough sleep? How was her work day? Has she had enough to eat? These thoughts practically drove me mad. I couldn't respond to your messages, neither could Clint, and it was the worst form of torture imaginable. Being away from you with no contact." He took a deep breath as he relived his time away from me. When I looked at his face, he looked sad, and his eyes were far away and unseeing. He may be talking to me, but at the moment, he had one foot in his memories, and the other in the present with me.

"On our way home, Clint pulled me to the side and we talked shop for a bit. I'm sure you can guess that talk of our work didn't last very long. Soon we were talking about you. I asked him what bonding with you was like, and he refused to give me any details. Saying it was'just between the two of you'.However he did tell me one thing. He told me that 'seeing you in the throws of passion was one of the most beautiful things in the world'. After that, not only was I missing you, just like I had been the whole time I was gone. But I decided that as soon as I got back, I wanted to do part of the second bonding with you. As long as you consented of course." He said while blushing. I don't know how this man could blush after the things we did, but it just made him all the more cute and perfect.

"I wanted to bond with you too Steve." I said quietly. Like he was coming out of a fog, he shook his head and smiled at me. "I decided that I wanted to be connected to you like I am with Clint, almost as soon as you had left. I know I want to bond with Tony soon as well, but right here, right now. I'm happy to be with you." I was blushing like crazy, and he was just grinning at me with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm happy to be with you too doll." Steve placed a kiss on my forehead, and I leaned my body into his. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh yes, I enjoyed it very much. What about you honey?"

"I could listen to you call me that all day. You don't even have to ask, yes. I enjoyed pleasuring you very much." I blushed as he said this. He could definitely sweet talk the ladies that's for sure.

"Do you want to stay for a bit and watch a movie with me? I can make us some popcorn and we can just relax until you have to go?" It was like I had jinxed it, because right at that second his phone went off. "You could ignore it?" I said hopefully, but even as I was saying it, I knew he couldn't. He was a Super Hero, and when the world needs saving. My soulmates are called.I wasn't upset, just sad that our time for the day was coming to a close.

With a tender look at me, he got up off the couch, and grabbed his cell phone. I hadn't even noticed that he had set it on my coffee table earlier. He walked to the corner of my living room to have some privacy for his call, so I laid back on the couch and closed my eyes. I had no clue why I was so tired, but it felt wonderful to rest my eyes again. Some time passed with Steve talking in the background, and when it went silent, I knew that my time with him was up.

"You have to go huh?" I looked at him, and he came over to me, and took what was becoming a very familiar position. He was knelt on the ground so his head was level with mine. Then he reached out to cup one of my cheeks with his hand.

"Unfortunately. A rookie messed up some of their paperwork, so I have to go and give a full debrief, as well as check the whole STRIKE teams mission reports. Trust me doll, I would rather be here with you any day."

"Let me walk you out." I started to get up off the couch, but was halted in my progress by a hand pressing down on my shoulder.

"Don't you worry about it doll, I can show myself out. You get some rest. Your body is still adjusting to the first half of the second bondings." He spoke so compassionately, and looked at me so fondly that I couldn't find it in me to argue.

"Only if you're sure." I worried my bottom lip as I looked slightly up at him.

"Don't worry doll, I'm sure."

"When will I see you again?" I asked him. What with Tony going M.I.A. for a few days with Bruce, and him and Clint having only just gotten back. I wanted to make sure that I would see him again soon. Hopefully I would be seeing Clint soon as well.

"Don't worry doll, you'll be seeing me again real soon. I promise." With a kiss to my forehead, he pulled the blankets around me tighter. "Good-bye for today doll. Get some rest."

"Bye honey." I called after him sadly, as I watched him walk to my front door and leave. With thoughts of blue eyes and firm pecs in my mind, I closed my eyes to get a little shut eye. My body needed to adjust to having partially bonded with another one of my mates, and some rest was just what I needed.

Thanks to everyone who is commenting, favoriting, or following my story!!!! As always you are the muses that inspire me!!!!


	23. Close Calls

Warnings: Swearing, violence, sexualharassment, mentions of death by natural causes, hardships due to immigration, Drama, ATTEMPTEDSEXUAL ASSAULT PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!

If sexual assaultis a sensitive or taboo subject for you to read feel free to skip that part. I will mark when it begins and ends with the usual AAAAAAAAAAA( for Avengers of course).

A/N: I am not an immigrant, so I'm going off of stories I've heard on the news. Also the warnings may seem a bit long, but I really don't want anyone going into a chapter unprepared for what they may read.

It was laundry day. Now usually there is nothing wrong with laundry day. I do it once a week. Only this time there was a slight problem. I had idiotically been putting off doing my laundry for two weeks now. So with a groan, I gathered all of my clothes and placed them in either the washing machine, or one of my multi-colored laundry baskets. It was easy as pie from there to get my load of laundry going.

That was when I realized that I was desperately low on clothing options for work. I had already taken my shower, brushed my hair and teeth, and put deodorant on. Now all that was left was getting dressed. Something any toddler could do. As long as they had clothing options.

My closet was bare in a depressing sort of way. I realize that I don't have many clothes. What I do have I usually end up wearing twice before washing anyway. In my opinion, food was more important to buy than the newest fashion trends, and I was living on a baristas salary. But looking into my closet, was just sad.

I found only one acceptable top to wear to work that would go with my blue jeans. It was a black tank top, and had white lace trimming all around the bottom. With a sigh, I pulled it out of my closet and carefully removed the price tag. I had never worn this top before, and that's because it wasn't really my style, and it was also gift. Usually I liked to wear something that was a bit more form fitting to show off my curves, and not as girly, but this would have to do today. I was a tom-boy through and through since childhood after all. With a somewhat forced smile on my face due to my lacey top, I finished getting ready, and headed downstairs to start my shift.

Breakfast didn't sound good to me that morning, so I simply grabbed a cup of tea, and fell into my usual routine. The only time that the monotony of my day was broken up, was when my cell phone went off. I knew that it wasn't Tony or Bruce replying to my "good morning," as they had already forewarned me that they would be out of touch for the foreseeable future. Thor, bless his Asgardian heart, could barely hold his phone let alone work it properly. So that left either Steve or Clint. I figured it wouldn't be Natasha, because even though she had to be back from her mission since my mates were back, she hadn't responded to my texts. That's ok though. I would wait for her to be ready for a friendship, or even a companionship if that's what she wanted.

To my absolute shock and delight, it was actually Natasha. This had to be a good sign right? I had been warned that she didn't open up to people, or trust easily. However here she was, texting me before I could text her. Granted it was a simple,"Have a good day." But still, maybe this was the start to her opening up or trusting me.

Shooting back a quick reply of, "You too," I got back to work before Leon could give me the stank eye. Technically phones weren't allowed on the work floor unless you were on your break, or off the clock.

The day had been going pretty well so far. There hadn't been any problem customers, my co-workers were actually pulling their weight for once, and people had actually been throwing their trash away like civilized human beings. That to me, spelled a good day.

At 2:30, Leon came out of his office with a huge grin. He then proceeded to make his way over to the register, where I was currently sanitizing everything. I couldn't stand having crumbs on the counter.

There was no one in the Cafe beside the dishwasher, him, and me, as everyone else's shifts had already ended. Not only that, but this was also the slowest part of the day. This was the time of day, where Leon would come up front, and tell me all about Julia and how they fell in love. We would share stories of our childhood, laugh, and sometimes even cry together. While my childhood had been filled with bullying and hate. Leon's had been filled with grief and hardship. The story of his life gave me hope, but it also made me want to punch things at times. No one should have had to go through what he went through. I know a lot of people in that kind of situation have it a lot harder than he did, but that didn't make me feel any better. In fact it made me feel worse.

Leon's whole family had immigrated here from Mexico when he was just five years old. The reason sounded like a perfectly acceptable one to me. It was to get away from the drug cartels, and spree killings, that were slowly but surely getting closer and closer to his little village every day. Apparently, his father was being targeted by them for some reason. In spite of coming here to America. Leon's father refused to explain to his children the reason why he was targeted to this very day.

Now, when I say "the whole family immigrated", I do mean his whole family. His mother, father, grandparents, and two older brothers, as well as himself, found sanctuary in the America's.

His grandparents were old, in their late seventies, when they found a ratty, run down, and cheap, two bedroom apartment to live in. The cramped space didn't do them any favors, and often made tempers run high. When the first blizzard of the year came through after they settled, they realized just how harsh the New York winters could be. It was a shock to all of them.

It was through that first year that they lived here, when his grandparents discovered that their bodies couldn't handle the drastic change in climate, and temperature. They soon passed away quietly in their sleep, one mid winters night. Leon was the one to go and try to wake them the following morning. It was there, where he found them both gone. Holding hands and looking at peace.

I could only imagine how traumatizing that would have been for a five year old boy. I'm not ashamed to admit that I cried for him. He simply smiled at me gently, and wrapped one of his aging arms around me as I cried for the little boy of his childhood. Apparently only his wife had been the other person to cry for him, which I could barely believe! How cruel was the world that it wouldn't be upset for a child who found his grandparents dead? Did the world not realize how life changing that could be for a young boy? For anyone of any age? I cried even harder when he told me that, and I wrapped him in a hug. He shouldn't have had to face the worlds cruelness that young. No one should.

But,"That was just the beginning of his story." He told me. Life in the Big City, was no walk in the park, and I agreed with him on that. His mother and father both had to work two jobs to make ends meet. Therefore, it fell to his older brothers to make sure that he got off to Kindergarten, and home safely everyday. That's a lot of responsibility to put on a ten year olds shoulders. Especially when they had to rush to school afterwards.

Manuel and Raul were both twins. With striking emerald green eyes and black hair. Leon told me once, "that all you had to do was look into their eyes, and you would tell your deepest and darkest secrets". As time passed and they grew up, the twins started spending less and less time at home with their family, and more time hanging out with friends. This wouldn't be a problem or unusual, except for the fact that their friends were known gang members.Soon they stopped coming home entirely, and it was just Leon and his parents in that small two bedroom apartment. "I have no clue where they are now. Probably thugs somewhere or in jail." Leon told me after he was done telling me his story.

His parents were now in an assisted living home that he paid the bills for. Instead of a small two room apartment, he and his wife lived happily in a large apartment in upstate New York.No matter how bad his childhood may have been, he had risen above it, and was living happily and contentedly with his wife who was expecting their first born.

After a good cry for him, and him comforting me as a friend while Julia watched on with a sad smile on her face. A friendship was born. One of the first that I had ever had in my whole life. He may have been my landlord and boss, but after all of that, he was a friend as well. So to see him now, running towards me with a blinding smile on his face, I had no choice but to stop what I was doing and turn to him. What I wasn't expecting, was the hug that was so tight it actually cracked my back as he picked me up off the ground.

"Twins!!! Mi esposa es having twins!!" He laughed in pure delight, and I couldn't help the huge smile that took over my face as I heard the news.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you both!" I hugged him back just a tightly, before we released each other and took a few steps back. "I thought you were going to wait and be surprised?" I asked him. Originally Julia was going to be the only one who knew everything. She wanted Leon to be surprised by EVERYTHING, no matter how silly it may have seemed. So to hear that they were having twins from him, was a surprise to me.

"We were, but I couldn't take it any longer! I'm taking mi amor out to dinner tonight to celebrate. Would you mind watching the place while I run to the bank? I know, I usually wait until we close, but I want to head straight home after closing."

Well I was astonished. I had only been working here for about a month now, and he wanted me to watch the place while he ran to the bank? Granted the dishwasher, Jack, was still in the back and he had worked here for eight years. But I was still uncertain. Truthfully I was kind ofuncomfortable with the idea, but I knew I wasn't fully alone. Plus, how could I say no when my boss had just received such wonderful news?

"No problem. You do what you have to do, and I will be here when you come back." I replied. The relief on his face was palpable.

"Thank you Stella. I know this is sudden and you aren't trained for it, but I really appreciate it. I will give you a small bonus as a thank you." He told me as he walked back to his office to get things ready for the bank.

"No you don't have to. That's not why I'm . . . " but I was cut off.

"Too late, already done." He said just as his office door closed.

I heard the door to the backroom close a few minutes later, and knew that I was all alone up front. The distant sounds of Jack doing the dishes, and the hum of the coffee machine, were the only noises in the whole place. Usually I didn't mind it when the front was quiet. But knowing that you're the only one there besides the cameras, gives you a whole different kind of feeling. My stomach was in knots, so I sipped some ice water trying to calm it down. Every little noise was making me jump. I know I was just being paranoid, but I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I debated calling Clint or Steve, before deciding that was taking my paranoia a bit too far. So I pushed that thought out of my mind, and went back to wiping down the counters.

The door to the kitchen swung open suddenly, and I grabbed my chest as my heart started racing a million miles an minute. Distantly I heard the bell ring signaling a customer had just come in, along with the chatter of voices, but I was focused on Jack.

"Holy mother of pearl Jack. You scared the crap out of me!" I said as I caught my breath and turned to look at him. Jack was a sweet old man in his late 50's, but he had a terrible smoking habit. The only reason he worked here and wasn't enjoying retired life, was because his wife needed a break from the constant smell of fresh cigarette smoke. Knowing his habits, I had a pretty good idea about what he was going to say to me.

"Sorry Stella. I'm going to head out back and take a smoke break. Will you be alright in here?" He was looking over my head, but I hadn't glanced at my new customers just yet, so I didn't know what he was seeing.

"I'll be fine, just keep the back door open so you can hear me if I call for you okay?"

"You got it." He was already walking away by the time I agreed, so I doubted he heard my part about the door. Not even two seconds later I heard the door open, and then slam shut.Yup, he didn't hear a word after cigarettes.

With a shake of my head and a sigh, I smiled and turned around to greet my customers. The minute I did, I wished that I had asked Jack to wait a few minutes for his smoke break.

Standing in front of me were five men. The leader was leaning on the counter and leering at me in a way that clearly portrayed his thoughts. He might have been handsome, what with his brown hair, brown eyes, and slim build, but the way he presented himself screamed egotistical pack leader. This guy knew he was attractive, and he used that to his advantage. Being in his mid 30's and dressed in all black, I guessed also helped with his whole alpha male image.

The man standing next to him was giving me a grin that sent shivers down my spine, and not the good kind. He looked slightly younger than the leader, but I couldn't be sure around the dark eye liner he was wearing. He had black hair and eyes that were almost as black as the clothes he wore. All together, he gave off a very intimidating vibe. His muscles were bulging out against his shirt in a "look at me way." The others could have been triplets for all I knew. With blonde hair, eyes that were almost white, and clothes just as black as the rest of them, they were whispering to each other as they stared at me intently.

I could do this. These men were huge, and I may have been alone, but my mates were Superheros. I could handle my fear and uncertainty. I had been doing it my whole life. Handling this professionally was going to be a challenge, but like anyone, I could do anything if I set my mind to it. With a deep breath in, I pulled myself together and turned on my "give 'em hell attitude" switch.

"Hello. How can I help you guys today?" I asked them with a smile on my face. It was like I hadn't said a word, as the leader leaned in a little closer to me. His eyes roamed my figure shamelessly, and I inwardly cringed. Oh what a horrible day to wear a low-cut fancy tank top.

"Stella. That's a pretty name." The leaders buddy said to me, as he leaned on the counter opposite his friend and roamed my figure with his eyes. These guys were going to be trouble I just knew it. The way they were looking at me was giving me chills. Talk about being a creeper.

With a sterner voice that was still polite, I repeated my question, only without the pleasantries this time. "How can I help you guys today?" The leader chuckled, and the other three guys came up to the counter crowding it, and I got incensed. I don't know who these guys thought they were, but I was not a pushover. The only time I would ever willing be led, was by my mates.

"Well to start with, how about you get me a black coffee sweetheart. Then afterwards you and me can sit down and we'll talk about what's for desert yeah?" The leader voiced with obvious innuendo in his tone. It was no shock to me when his goons laughed, but inwardly I was disgusted. Just who did he think he was?

With a stiff nod, and my smile still firmly in place, I rung him up and told him his total. "I can't seem to find my wallet here hot stuff. Maybe you can come around that counter and help me find it? I swore I left it in one of my front pockets."He obscenely jerked his hips towards me and his friends laughed.

I ignored him and simply repeated his total back to him, and one of the three musketeers chirped up. "Add another coffee sweetheart, and I'll pay." With a muttered "of course," I told him the new total and he handed me a twenty. "Keep the change sweetheart. Consider it a tip for giving us a fantastic view." He said as he attempted to look down my top. Oh these dicks were going to get it. I don't know how. I don't know when. But Karma is a bitch, and I know she had these bastards on her list.

By this point, I was sick of all the leering, the innuendos, and the all around harassment these guys seemed so eager to give to me. Honestly, I didn't give any thought to turning around and making their coffee. I just wanted to ignore them and pretend they didn't exist for a few minutes. Big mistake. I hadn't heard the back door open again, so I figured Jack must have been taking advantage of Leon's absence, and was doing some good ol' fashion chain smoking. At this point the coffee machine was whirring, making it's usual noise. So I didn't hear the soft thud behind me.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Your body is made to be fucked, you know that hot stuff." A rough voice whispered in my ear, as my hips were grabbed roughly and I was pulled back into a hard body.

I froze. The coffee cup fell from my hands onto the counter spilling everywhere, and splattering me with hot liquid. It was the feel of something hard poking into my bottom, and the humping motion that came along with it, that snapped me out of my fog. I grabbed both of the hands that were on my hips, and gave a rough shove. On the bright side, I was no longer in his grasp. Instead I was falling. My cheek hit the ground with a hard thump that I knew was going to bruise later, and my head hurt from hitting the linoleum tiling on the floor. Through the pain, I scrambled to my feet and backed away from the leader, who I noticed was now behind the counter with me.

"Only employees can be behind the counter." It was stupid, but it was the first thing that popped into my mind. I said it firmly and strongly, even though on the inside, I was shaking with fear.

"You're a tough cookie aren't ya?" This was said from behind me, but before I could turn around, a hand was wrapped up in my hair. The hand was gripping my locks so tightly, that I let out a cry of pain and immediately reached up with both hands to try and twist away from his grip.

"I got you." The voice mocked in a sing song voice. Then he pulled my head back so far that my back began to bow from the pain. Once I saw the face of who it was, I wasn't surprised. Of course it was the buddy. If the leader was in front of me, and he was behind me. . . where were the other three?

As if he could read my mind, the leader grabbed my chin and yanked it so that I was facing him. I cried out in pain as his fingernails broke my skin, and I could feel the blood dripping down my face. "Don't worry sweetheart. The others just like to watch." With those words, he claimed my lips with his so roughly that I could feel them begin to bruise.

His buddy still had his painful grip on my hair, while his other hand had reached around me, and was now resting right on top of my vee. My panic started to grow, and tears slid down my face, as a tongue slid into my mouth. I hadn't lost my fight though, so I bit down on the tongue hard until I tasted the bitter tang of blood. As soon as the leader backed away, I spit it out onto the floor in disgust.

The leader looked back at me in pain and anger, right before he claimed my lips again. I cried out in even more pain, as the hand on my hip squeezed so hard, that I knew I would have bruises later. Another hand found it's way to my breasts, and squeezed, and pulled until I was sobbing.

"Stop!!!!!" I begged, but it was muffled by the lips that were on top of mine. "Steve!!!!!! Clint!!!!!!!!!!! Tony!!!!!!!!!!! Help!!!!!!" I screamed in my mind, praying one of them would feel that something was wrong through our bond.

Giving it one last try, I bit down harshly on the leaders tongue again. Once again, my mouth filled up with blood, and I'm sure I looked like something out of a horror movie, but I didn't care. Anything to get these guys off of me.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I was suddenly yanked away from the leader. All of the hands dropped from my body so quickly that I felt a bolt of pride slide up my spine. With disgust written all over my face, I spit out my second mouthful of blood. My victory was short lived. It all came crashing down, when the back of a hand slammed into my cheek so hard, that I tasted my own blood, and fell to the floor. In my own defense, I curled my body up as much as I could to make myself a smaller target.

"Please help me!" I screamed into my mind, and I swore I felt a shot of panic and then reassurance go through my soul mark.

As much as my eyes wanted to close, I didn't let them. Instead, I watched the leader approach my prone form. His boots came towards me almost in slow motion, as my vision swam. All I could focus on as he crouched down in front of me, was the hand that smacked me. I felt my own blood running down the side of my face in multiple spots. But none so much as the middle of my cheek, where I'm sure his weird ring had hit me.

My ears were ringing, and I couldn't make out what anyone was saying. So I decided to memorize the ring on his hand to give me something to focus on. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. Unlike a silver or gold band, this one was black, and it had an octopus etched into it in silver. Only this octopus didn't have eight tentacles. It had six.

Another backhand to my face, accompanied by a kick to my back, had me snapping back to reality. "I hope we didn't break you yet hot stuff. We have big plans for you."The leader grinned down at me evilly.

I don't know what these guys fascination with my hair was, but I was being hauled up by my hair not two seconds later. "Get the fuck off me." I screamed. Usually when someone fights you back, or sasses you back, you get mad. Not these guys. They seemed to get a kick out of it.

"I think it's cute how she's still fighting." One of the three musketeers said.

"Yeah I agree. You gonna keep fighting me sweetheart? Why hasn't one of your soulmates come to save you yet huh?" He asked as he rubbed my cheek in mock affection. I jerked my head away from him, and snarled. How did these guys know I had more than one soulmate? My brain hadstopped on the fact that these guys knew something that was supposed to be a secret, so I didn't hear the bell above the door go off.

"I'm right here assholes."

Thanks to everyone who is commenting, favoriting, and following my story!!!!!

As always you are the muses that inspire me!!!!!!!

Mi esposa es. My wife is

Mi amor. My love


	24. Hail HYDRA

Warning: Swearing, Violence, Suicide by Cyanide, and mentions of sex

"I'm right here asshole."Tony snarked at the men, as he took in the situation that he had walked in on. I was so relieved that someone had come. That one of them had felt my fear and anger through the bond. I ended up not looking away from him for a full minute. His righteous anger was stunning in the face of the adversary we were both staring down. That didn't stop me from wishing he had brought back up though. As ridiculous as it might sound, the last thing I wanted was for him to get hurt.

I was in for a surprise though, because it wasn't just Tony who had come. Standing with him, were Steve and Clint. He had brought backup to my relief. Even superheroes need a hand every now and then. Plus now there was less of a chance of one of them coming to harm. Together, all three of them were taking in the violent scene with looks of disgust on their faces. Then, like it was as easy as Pi, they switched on spy mode, and their feelings were hidden. The only way that I could tell what they were feeling, was by looking at their eyes, and by feeling it through our bond.

All that was going through my mind at that moment was thanks and praise. Wherever the Good Lord was at this moment, no matter if that was in heaven. In this room. In achurch. Or even on a tortilla down South. Wherever he was, he must have heard my prayers. All three of them stood there lined up in a row, looking like rage was about to overcome them. I felt no pity for what was about to befall these pigs who had ruined my otherwise perfect day. Did that make me a bad person? I hope not, because these guys deserved every gut punch they were going to receive, and I hope they got plenty.

You couldn't tell by just glancing at Clint, but the tick in his jaw, and the fire burning behind his eyes, was all that I needed to see, to know that he was about to kick some serious ass. Or kill someone. I didn't know the difference between those two looks or moods yet.

Tony stood to the far left of their superhero lineup, and was closest to me. He was wearing jeans and a skin tight Metallica tank top. If we would have been in any other situation, I wouldn't have been able to take my eyes off of him and the muscles he was displaying. As it was, I only had time to spare him a glance. His black oil stained arms, and grease stained fingers, left little doubt in my mind, that he had run straight out of his lab to get here. He was staring at me intently, and the more he stared, the angrier he seemed to get. I honestly thought at one point, that his head was going to explode from all the rage he was exuding.

Last but not least, standing right in the middle and looking like the soldier he was, was Steve. He gave nothing away. No emotions, no thoughts on what he was feeling about the situation, nothing. The only exception to that, were the few stolen glances he gave to me. He stood stoically, tall, and proud, as he assessed the situation in front of him. I couldn't have been more thankful for his calm demeanor at that moment, because my heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest. Even if there was an inferno of anger in his eyes.

"Here I was expecting only one of your boy toys to come to your rescue sweetheart. Instead, I get all three. What a happy surprise!" The leader clapped his hands together in mock glee, as I fought even harder to get away from his buddy. The guy sounded absolutely bonkers, and I had no desire to be anywhere near them when the fighting broke out. And yes, there would be a fight. I could almost sense it in the air, and see the longing for it in all of the "bad guys" eyes.

The hand that was currently wound tightly in my hair disappeared suddenly, and moved to wrap around my neck. Restricting all of my movements, and cutting off blood flow. This guy was getting on my last damn nerve. I was just about to say something, when he squeezed my throat lightly in warning. My airway closed partially, and to try and free myself, I dug my fingernails harshly into the flesh on the back of his hand. My attempt to try and remove the hand that was cutting off part of my air supply was futile. It only ended in his hands being bloody, and my nails breaking and splintering into tiny pieces. My eyes closed at the feelings of pain and helplessness that overtook me. His grip, though light and not enough to kill, was warning enough. "Don't try anything funny." the warning nonverbally said. Trust me, I had no plans to . . . yet anyway.

"It's okay baby. We're here now, and everything is going to be alright. " Tony called over to me in a voice that was slightly louder than normal. Unbidden, a whimper fell from my lips as a bit of blood fell into one of my eyes. I hated not being able to see properly, and it was made worse since I was in such a vulnerable position. My body twisted and turned, back and forth, trying to alleviate some of the pressure that was on my throat.

Instead, all that happened was "buddy" behind me, decided to wrap his arm around the front of my body to hold me still. The jackass was using his strength against me, but I just bided my time. My mates had come to save me. Even though I didn't consider myself a "damsel in distress" per say, I knew that I would have to wait to be able to help them. Even if it was for only a little bit. It would all be worth it when the time was right.

"You're a little late for reassurances here Stark." The leader quipped, as he stood partially in front of me. He kept tapping his fingers in a rhythmic pattern on his leg, and it was extremely distracting. I don't know if that's what he was going for, as he attempted to completely block my body from the view of my men. In the long run it didn't matter though, because I knew that they could see me. Especially since they kept glancing over at me and making eye contact. Sorry bad dude, you'll have to do better than that.

"I'm sorry. Should I know you?" Tony questioned the leader. You could tell that he obviously wasn't expecting an answer.

It went unnoticed by everyone else, but I noticed that as the leader was distracted by Tony's question and temperment, Tony took that opportunity to slowly move closer to me. After a step or two, he stopped so that his movements wouldn't be too noticeable. "The chess pieces were finally moving." Well that was a weird thought. Maybe I had hit my head harder than I thought earlier.

"Yes. You should. I AM your worst nightmare." He enunciated loudly and clearly. He obviously believed it as well.

"I'm sorry did you really just use that overused, extremely tired, needs to be retired, line?" Tony turned to glance at the dubbed "three musketeers." As if he couldn't believe what his brain was telling him.

"Did he really just use that line?" He repeated, and as I tried to hold my giggles in, I noticed the three musketeers trying not to laugh as well. I had to give it to Tony. He was an excellent distraction, even when he wasn't trying to be. The whole time that Tony had been talking, Clint had been slowly moving away from Steve towards the three musketeers.

Steve, was standing as still as a statue so as not to draw attention to himself. Like a sentinel, he hadn't moved from his position in front of the door either.

As for Tony. Well, Tony was being himself. Which served as being a great attention grabber.

The hand around my neck hadn't loosened any, but I had stopped moving around as soon as Tony started to talk. I assumed that the reason the arm wrapped around me had loosened slightly, was because I had stopped struggling as much. The rewarded, "wiggle room" was wonderful, and I was just waiting for my chance to escape. I know they had a plan, I just knew it.

"You don't think that I'm your worst nightmare? That I'm not the thing that hides in the shadows. Watching. Waiting. Listening. Always ready. Prepared for that single moment when the right opportunity presents itself. That I won't burst in and ruin all of your hopes. Your dreams. I am reality. I AM your reality. And soon, I will be your death." Ok the leader must have majored in drama, and was officially crazy. I was staring at him like he had grown a second head.His moods swings were so bad! They just seemed to swing back and forth like a damn pendulum. What the ever loving fuck was wrong with this guy?

"Well as fascinating as that sounds. I am going to have to disagree with you there. The only thing that's going to kill me, will be liver failure from too much over priced scotch. Or from heart failure just as I orgasm, when I'm in my late nineties, as I pound into my lovely soulmate over there. So let's try this again. Who are you?" Tony was so damn snarky, and I had to try really hard not to laugh at what he had just said. He either came up with that on the spot, or had really thought that out. Either way it was an impressive speech. The three musketeers didn't have any luck holding in their laughter this time. They busted out in loud guffaws that had them doubled over onto each other as soon as Tony mentioned liver failure.

"The Tin Man shouldn't have said that." Buddy singsonged into my ear quietly. This guy had to be clinically insane. I mean besides in horror films, who sings threats?! So we had one guy with mood swings, one who was insane, and three that couldn't stop laughing. This could only end in disaster.

"He just made my friend very mad." Buddy was still whispering into my ear as he said this, but this time he sounded like a little kid pouting. I didn't know if I wanted to hospitalize him at this point, or scream in terror. Maybe both? Thankfully my attention was drawn back to the leader a moment later. I don't know how much more of buddy I could take.

"You don't think I'm a threat do you?" Leader man said as he backed up until he was standing right behind me. "Well let me prove you wrong." In movements faster than I could follow, I was pushed down onto my knees, and something circular and cold was pressing into the back of my skull. I was no idiot. My mom had taken me to our local gun range a few times growing up, so I knew what was pressing into me.

The nozzle of the gun was as cold as ice. Like any normal human being, it made me tremble in fear to have one pressed against my head. But I was tough. Tears may have been falling down my face, but I forced myself to look up into the eyes of my Soulmates. Steve and Clint seemed to be having a silent conversation, while Tony just watched on in horror.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you son." Steve spoke up for the first time from where he was standing. He was holding a hand out placatingly. Hoping to keep the peace was my guess. Too bad peace had flown out the window a long time ago.

"Oh, and why's that Captain?" Ignoring the huge threat that was in front of him, he ran his other hand through my hair. Unlike when Steve had done it yesterday, it wasn't relaxing to me. This time it only invoked feelings of disgust and nausea.

If I hadn't of been watching, I would have missed it from how minuscule their movements were. Clint nodded at Tony, then Tony nodded to Steve. It was like I was watching a switch being flipped.

"Because WE are your worst nightmare." Clint voiced. Then it was game on. Faster than my eyes could follow, a tray that was normally used for carrying an array of beverages and food items, was flying through the air. It hit the leaders hand perfectly, which caused him to drop the gun he was holding. Chaos ensued.

Clint was fighting all three of the musketeers skillfully. He was dodging blow after blow, and giving just as good as he got. I saw him use some badass kicks too. I didn't see him take any hits, but the others were scrambling, trying to gather their wits about themselves as they took hit after hit.

Steve was fighting the leader. After he had dropped the gun, he had ran at Steve, who seemed to have been expecting that move. Their fight looked like an MMA commercial. Not wanting to get in their way, I backed away on all fours as I tried to get to a safe zone.

Amongst all the fighting and chaos, I forgot about the leaders psychotic buddy. When I got what I thought was a safe distance away from all the fighting, I stood up and turned around. Scarily, I was greeted with the sight of "buddy," who was only a few feet away from me,and watching my every move. Desperately I looked around on the ground, trying to find the fallen gun. Only to almost cry aloud in dismay, as I saw that it was laying right at the feet of the man I least wanted to engage right now.

"Where do you think you're going hot stuff?" As he was talking, he picked the fallen gun up off the ground and aimed it at me. My heart was racing, but I refused to show this bastard my fear. I'm pretty sure he thrived off of it. I tried to look around to get Steve, Clint, or Tony's attention, but it was like he knew when my attention strayed from him. Anytime my eyes would wander to try and find even the smallest hint of salvation, he would wave the gun around threateningly. Which made my eyes snap right back to him.

"Away from you hopefully." A simple response that made him chuckle, but at the same time, he cocked the gun. Maybe I should have been a bit more polite. But I refused to beg for my life, or even a small mercy if that was what this man wanted. Behind me I heard a sound, like something was getting ready to be turned on, but I paid it no mind. I couldn't. I was more focused on the barrel of the gun I was staring down.

"You know, I don't want to kill you. We could have some great times together. Killing people, robbing, and taking anything we wanted. I bet you and me could make a lot of crazy love after all that, if you let me in." He said in that creepy high pitched voice.

"I'd rather be dead." Again, probably not the smartest thing to say to the guy who is waving a gun in your face. Someday, my brain to mouth filter would work, I just knew it.

"That can be arranged!" He snarled at me. Just as I thought he would pull the trigger, a bright light blasted him backwards and into the wall. The gun flew at least ten feet away, and I whirled around. Tony was standing there, with some kind of hand repulsor on.

He had a look of pure rage on his face as he stomped over to buddy. All the while, he kept his repulsor aimed at him, just in case. "No one. I repeat. No one. Touches what's mine and gets away with it." His voice was cold, and so unlike the Tony I was used to. But all I wanted to do right then and there, was curl up in his arms and cry. This day had been exhausting, emotionally and physically. I needed some good old fashion comforting right about now.

"You think we are the only ones who know? The only ones who will try to control her?" He laughed. I noticed that Steve and Clint had made their way over to us, and when I looked around the other men were gone. I looked at them questioningly, but they just shook their heads, so I turned back at Tony.

"What do you mean?" Steve was firmly in Captain mode as he asked his question.

"More will come for her. She is the key."

"I'll ask you one more time. What do you mean?" Steve was growing impatient, even I could see that.

"We know that she is yours. All of yours, and we will come. Cut off one head. Two more shall take its place. Hail Hydra!" With those last words I heard a crunching noise, but Clint turned me into his chest before I could see anything else.

When I looked into his eyes he simply said two words. "Cyanide pill."

Dude. What the actual Fuck?!? That creeper had a cyanide pill stashed away in his mouth?!?! That was something I thought wasn't used anymore. A dated tactic. But Clints words, and the crunching noise that I had heard, left no doubt in my mind. He had used a Cyanide pill to kill himself, just like a WWII soldier. But why? What could this man gain from ending his life in the name of this "HYDRA"? I was so lost in my thoughts, that I hadn't noticed how Steve, Clint, and Tony had stiffened up at the name of the organization.

"We need to get her back to the tower, it'll be safer there." Tony said, and I heard agreements all around. However, it was like I had fallen into a daze, and my body was finally catching up with what had happened. I looked up at Clint, and he must have seen the lost look in my eye, because he simply smiled at me.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is on its way to clean up this mess, and your manager has been notified about what happened here today. The superhero parts are going to be left out, so we are just going to say it was an attempted burglary." Steve was talking to me, I know he was, but it was like the words went in one ear and out the other. Is this what being in shock felt like? I don't know why I nodded in agreement, only that I did. Something must have shown in my eyes, because the next thing I knew, I was being led out the side door and into a car. I think it was Tony's but I'm not sure.

My limbs were starting to ache, and I absentmindedly scratched my cheek. Only for some dried blood to flake off, and for new blood to start pouring out of my wounds again. That's funny. I don't remember my skin being red. The car door closing had me jumping in my seat, but when I saw that it was just my loves, I turned back to looking at my hand. The red stood out so sharply against the white of my skin.

They were talking, at least I think that's what that weird noise was. Distantly I realized that my brain and body were in shock. That now that I was safe, they had decided that they could take a break to heal. The bad thing about that is, it was making me act like a cross between a scared puppy and a frightened child.

Where is the strong woman from before? Well she's on a break, sorry come back later. Yeah, total bullshit. At least I was with men that I trusted to take care of me. Especially since this was happening. My body was beginning to flop around instead of supporting itself, and I felt someone's eyes on me, but I didn't care. My brain was silent and it was wonderful. Yup my brain definitely needed a break, I thought, as I leaned my head against Tonys shoulder and zoned out.

A/N: Hey everyone! There is a poll up on my profile to help me decide what my next story pairing should be after this one! Check it out! Thanks to everyone who is commenting, favoriting, and following this story!!!!

As always you are the muses that inspire me!!!


	25. Don't Call Me That

Warnings: Swearing, Drama, Angst, Past Chapter Healing

The car ride to the tower was trippy to say the least. I wasn't sure if I was passing out, or if my brain was zoning out. All I knew was that I was repeatedly blacking out or loosing focus. So much so, that it seemed like time was passing me by in a flash. My head was resting on Tony's shoulder. Well it was more like he was holding my head up with his shoulder, it felt more like dead weight to me. The rest of my body was no different, all of my limbs felt like they were filled with lead. If it weren't for the padded leather seat I was on, I would most likely be on the ground at my soulmates feet. Having fallen over or some such nonsense, and landing in some back asswards position on the carpeted floor.

Not long after the car started to move, I could feel myself starting to slide down the seat. It got worse with each red light, stop sign, pot hole, and bump in the road. I tried to reposition myself, but it was like moving a one ton cement block with only your hands. Impossible for us mere mortals. After Happy hit one particularly harsh bump that he couldn't avoid due to traffic, I ended up sliding too far forward on the seat. Before my sluggish and weighted body could even attempt to move, a pair of hands wrapped around my waist, preventing me from falling to the cars floor.

The suddenness of the movement, and how unexpected the touch was, caused me to jerk upright, and fall off the seat anyway. So it ended up not even mattering that someone had tried to prevent my fall, though I appreciated it all the same. All of the muscles in my body were tensed up, and ready to fight. It sucked, because my flight or flight reflex wasn't needed right now. I needed to take a few breaths and calm down.

I was safe now. I was with my mates. It was a mantra in my head that I kept repeating. I simply needed to cool down my mind and body from the fear that kept coursing through my veins.

The voices around me, were more like tones to me at this point. I wasn't really understanding the words that people were saying, or the conversations they were having. It was more like I was hearing the tone of voice that they were using, and making assumptions based off of that. A sharp tone from above me, made me look up, and I saw that Clint was holding his hands out for me, with a gentle look on his face. Steve looked hurt and sad, and was holding his hands out in front of him like they were loaded guns, but I wasn't sure why? Wasn't he happy that we were going somewhere else? Maybe he was upset that now that I wasn't next to him, he was sitting besides Tony? I honestly couldn't tell at this point.

Clint drew my attention back to him, by slowly leaning down towards me. While making eye contact with me, he grabbed my hands, and gently pulled me to sit in the seat next to him. The seatbelt was then pulled carefully over my lap and shoulders by his calloused hands, and buckled in place. All while I watched on confused, unable to focus on a single solitary thing for more than one minute. It was like he'd be putting the seatbelt on me, then I'd see Tony's watch sparkle in the sunlight, and that would fascinate me for a while. Then I would be focused on the seatbelt again, which sucked by the way. Even though you're always supposed to wear a seatbelt, I hardly ever wore one if I was in the backseat. Which raised the question, why was he making me wear one now? I looked across the way at Tony. I'm not sure what for, but he just smiled back at me softly. His hands were clenching and unclenching on his lap, and I was just getting more and more confused by the minute.

Chills started to make their way up and down my back, and across my shoulders. I hadn't realized until now, just how cold I was. The chills were aggravating some of my injuries, though I didn't know it, and because of that I was dripping blood onto the leather seat I was sitting on. Bruises were starting to make themselves known along my cheekbones and arms, and the slow yellowing color was simply fascinating for my mind to watch and contemplate right now. I bewitched myself by watching how the light moved across the different bruises forming and how that made the colors change slightly. The cars driving by outside my window were also alluring. There were so many different colored cars, and with all of them moving, it was like a giant rainbow.

I was so distracted by my erratic thoughts, that I barely noticed when we pulled into the private parking garage at Avengers Tower. Alright, so it was really the descent into the darkened garage that made me realize where we were, and that pulled me back to reality.

". . . Med . . . Inj . . ." Two words lazily floated into my ear. When I looked to see who had said them, it was Tony, as he got out of the car followed by Steve. Clint reached around me slowly to unbuckle me, and I shot him a large smile in thanks. My limbs were starting to gain back their mobility, and my brain was beginning to function properly, so I decided to get out of the car myself. Sliding out of the car was extremely painful, thankfully Tony was there, waiting for me with a hand held out to assist me.

"Unc . . . ble . . . Bed . . . Her . . ." More and more words were starting to make sense, and I was just thankful that my brain wasn't as overwhelmed as before. Sure it was still on overdrive, but being able to understand what's going on around you is important. I just wished that I was able to grasp the whole conversation.

" . . . Inside first." That was Clint. I would know his voice anywhere. Granted I was looking between the three of them like it was a tennis match, but their beauty made it so hard to focus. The muscles Tony was displaying, Clints authority was extremely sexy. . .

The cut of Steve's jawline.

Wait, was Steve's jaw moving?

I looked closer at his jaw, squinting to see if it really was moving. That, or it was just so sharp that it could cut air.

" . . . Doll?" With a squeak, I jumped slightly, only to fall right into the arms of the man with said 'sharp jawline.'

"Are you alright doll?" Steve spoke slowly and clearly, as he looked into my eyes. All while keeping his hands on my waist. I had jumped into them after all. I don't know why he was speaking so slowly though? It didn't occur to me to answer his question with words, so I tilted my head to the side in confusion. All while staring up at him with wide eyed wonder. He was so handsome, so strong, so mine. . .

"Tony went up to get things ready." Clint, who I hadn't noticed had even left, returned from wherever it was he went to, and came up to stand besides Steve.

"We should get going then." Steve nodded at Clint, then turned to me. "Ready to get cleaned up kitten?" That I understood perfectly, and the answer was yes! I nodded my head enthusiastically causing both men to chuckle. Then they were helping me to the private elevator. Each perfect example of a specimen of man, had one arm held out to me, so my hand was nestled in the crook of their arms. They were treating me like I was a princess, and they were escorting me to a Ball. I may have been injured, but I had a huge smile on my face, even though it hurt like a bitch.

The ride up was silent. I was so distracted by the lights that were on the buttons for the different floors, that I missed the silent looks that Steve and Clint were passing each other over the top of my head. We went farther up than I expected us to, and when we stopped, it was just below Tony's private lab. Steve and Clint stepped out with no problem, like it was nothing at all to be this high up. Ihowever remembered Tony telling me that the top floors were his. The only reason I could think of that we would be up here, was if Tony had something in has lab that he needed.

Apparently I was walking to slow, not that I cared, because I could hear grumbling coming from behind me. With every new step that I took, a new ache and pain would present itself. For example, apparently I had somehow twisted my ankle and not noticed it until now. The only time I can think of where that could have happened, was when I pushed myself out of the thug leaders arms and onto the floor. My body twisted some then, and I lost my footing. The end result to that, was me face planting on the floor. Either way, if my limping form was to slow for them, they would just have to wait. I didn't think we would be going to far anyway.

Turns out, I was right about the not going far thing. From the elevator, we entered a small entryway that was painted in light creams. It even had an archway, and standing under that archway, was Tony, looking like he had just gotten Willy Wonka's last golden ticket.

"Any problems on the way up? I configured J.A.R.V.I.S. to recognize you both to allow you entry, but it wouldn't have mattered since Stella was there. Her scans would be enough to allow you emergency access. I also gave him a heads up that she was injured and you were escorting her. Otherwise, next time you want to come up and see the Queen, you need to do a retinal scan and biometric scan with voice confirmation."

"A little much don't you think?" Steve asked, but I could tell he was about to be shut down.

"After what just happened? After what we just saw and saved her from? It's not enough. But it'll do for now." Tony responded.

"No, we didn't have any problems." I couldn't tell if it was Steve or Clint who had responded, because I was distracted at that moment. In light grays, white, and pinks, going all around the archway, were small peonies connected by a swirling green vine. They were painstakingly hand painted, and each one was just as unique as the last. I ran my fingers lightly over the design as I examined it more closely. It was absolutely beautiful, like a miniature garden of peonies, only inside, and made just for me. The awe and wonder that I'm sure was on my face, couldn't begin to describe the feeling of peace that came over me as I stood in my new happy place.

"Angel?" Tony's quiet voice pulled me from my thoughts and I gave a soft hmmm in response. "Do you like it?" He came up behind me, making sure his steps were loud so that he wouldn't startle me, and lay a hand on my shoulder. All I could do was nod. What else do you do, when surprised with such delicate beauty?

"I hand painted them, as well as some other things in your rooms to make them feel more homey to you." Steve said. My rooms? What?

I turned around to look at Steve, and he was smiling sheepishly at me. "My rooms?" Was the first thing I was able to say, and even then it was a whisper that seemed like a shout to my ears.

"How about we talk about this, after we get you laying down and Bruce on his way up with medical supplies?" Clint threw in from where he had been standing just outside the elevator doors. His arms were crossed, and he was watching me like he was waiting for me to collapse. Well I planned to prove him wrong. Hopefully.

"Why? I'm fine." I said, but just as the words left my mouth, I started to loose my balance. Before I could fall too far, I pushed my hands out in front of myself, and steadied my body using the wall. "See, I'm fine."

"Yeah, you're totally fine." Clint remarked sarcastically, as he came up behind me and slowly lifted me up into his arms. My whole body tensed at first, subconsciously, waiting for a hit or blow I guess, and I hated myself for it. The look of pure anguish that crossed over his face before he masked it, made my heart physically hurt. These were my soulmates, my men. They weren't going to hurt me. I forced myself to relax into the bridal hold he had me in, and sent him a remorseful smile. "It's not your fault baby girl." was his response as he began to walk into the set of rooms that were mentioned before.

Whoever had set them up must have caught on to the fact that I loved colorful things, because this room made me feel like a princess. Instead of the creams used in the entryways, the walls were different shades of blue that touched and melded together in such a way that it looked like waves were crashing against each other. I honestly felt like I was walking into the sea as Clint walked into the room with me in his arms. It could have been from the fact that my brain still wasn't functioning right, or it could have been the walls. Either way, I didn't care. It was marvelous.

The bed that Clint set me down on was obviously a King by the size of it alone, but that wasn't what made the breath catch in my throat. "You know I'm not a child right?" I whispered, but I was still staring in awe as my hands ran over the bed frame. As a young girl, I had always wanted a bed like this, it was my dream bed. But a single mom couldn't afford such extravagant things, so I was perfectly fine with my twin sized resting place. I could never have dreamed that now as an adult, I would be sitting on such luxuriousness. With four posters going up to almost reach the ceiling, it was surrounded by a canopy made with a mother of pearl sheen, that had fairy lights sporadically placed on it for light. There was an oversized rope, like you would see in movies, at the head of the bed. I had a feeling that when pulled, it would release the hangings from their confinement, and the bed would be closed off to the world. The sheets felt like liquid underneath my fingertips, and were a very light color of pink, almost like you would see on a starfish. Not like Patrick from SpongeBob, but a real starfish, ones only found in the depths of the ocean. It was a bed fit for a Queen.

"We know you aren't a child sweetheart, but you are our princess." Steve was the one who was speaking, but my mind and body froze.

Sweetheart. . .

Sweetheart. . .

Sweet heart. . .

SWEET heart. . .

Sweetheart ! ! !

My heart started to race, and I was no longer in the room with my mates. Instead I was back at the cafe with those 'things". Those men, that had dared try to violate me, that had hurt me. They called me "sweetheart" so mockingly. Not caring that I was terrified. Not caring that I was fighting them back with all my might. I felt weak, having to wait there, praying that somebody would come and save me. And yet, they continued to mock me. Continued to call metheir "sweetheart."

Even though it was Steve who had called me that, and there was nothing but genuine sincerity and care for me in his voice, hate ran through me. I hated it. I hated that word. Those thugs had taken something so innocent, so sweet, so pure, and ruined it. Now all I felt was pain and disgust when I heard that word.

"Don't call me that." I don't know how long I sat silently after Steve had said "the word," but I had all of their attention now.

"Don't call you what sweetheart?" There it was again, only this time it was Tony that said it.

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" I screamed as I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, before burying my head in them. Sweetheart, sweetheart, sweetheart. It was just bouncing around in my skull, and I hated it. Tears fell from my eyes and started to soak through the pants I was wearing. I had no desire to start full on sobbing, but when I went to take a deep breath, a choked sob fell from my mouth.

I could feel the bed move around me, as my mattress sunk in in multiple places. At first I tensed. This whole day had my adrenal glands working overtime, and my fight or flight messed up so badly that I didn't know what to do anymore. Thankfully no one moved, and my body relaxed in it's own time, and of its own accord. My crying came to a stop after a few minutes, and I was ashamed to lift my head up to look at any of them. They fought bad guys for a living, they saved the day and came home bruised and bloodied on more than one occasion. However no one had seen them cry, I most definitely hadn't seen them cry yet, but they were owed an explanation. I did just blow up at them after all, and I'm sure they didn't appreciate that.

With a soft sigh, I closed my eyes and slowly lifted my head. I didn't want to look at them. I didn't want to see the anger or hate that I was sure would be on their faces. "Look at me doll." Steve urged me, and I couldn't say no to him. I couldn't say no to any of them, so I slowly opened my eyes. Steve was looking at me with only compassion showing on his face. Tony, though there was anger in his eyes, was giving me his half smirk as he winked at me, making me giggle. Clint simply nodded his head at me and gave me a small smile. They weren't mad, and that's all I could ask for.

"They mocked me, and called me . . . that." I simply said, before looking down at my knees again.

"Then it won't be said. From now on, it's a swear word. A swear word that you say under pain of death. It won't be like shit, or fuck, or damn, but the most taboo word to ever taboo." Tony declared with a clap of his hands. It was like he was the King, and I was his injured Queen stowed away in her tower. He was laying down this new law for me and only me, to make me feel more comfortable. His fellow Kings that shared the throne and Queen with, were nodding along in agreement. Should anyone dare to violate this law, thou shalt be drawn and quartered. So mote it be!

I could just see that scene playing out in my mind as Steve and Clint both agreed with Tony. Sitting here on my new canopy bed in my ocean room, I truly felt like a Queen in her Tower. I would heal, and with the help of these men it would take no time at all, but first things first.

"Is there anyway we can get this dried blood off of me? It's starting to really irritate my skin." I said just as I scratched at what I thought was just a few flakes of dried blood, which happened to land on the floor. Turns out, it was not only dried blood, but a partially healing wound as well. And I had just opened it right on up again.

"Shit." I bemoaned as I looked around for something to stem the flow of blood with. I didn't want to get it on my new sheets, or this beautiful bed! Which I still had to talk to them about, but not at this moment. Not when I felt like I had just been run over by a semi-truck.

Two arms suddenly lifted me off of the bed, and I shrieked in shock. On the bright side, my body didn't tense up as much. On the downside, we were moving, and I wasn't sure where. "Come on baby. Bruce is gathering all the medical supplies that he thinks he will need to fix you up. Until then, let's get you into a bath so we can get you cleaned up alright?" Tony said in my ear, and I nodded. A hot bath would feel wonderful on my muscles, and I couldn't wait to get out of these disgusting contaminated clothes.

As Tony walked, I gazed around the room in absolute awe, "You said this was my floor?" I whispered to Tony, who gave me an indulgent smile.

"We'll discuss it more when you're feeling a bit better, but yes, these are some of your rooms." I had no idea what he was referring to by that, but the bedroom and main portion were amazing. The soft carpeting looked full and opulent from where I was looking at it, and it quite literally looked like sand. If I hadn't of known better, I would have said that it was sand covering the floor. The furniture was in different shades of yellows, greens, and corals that made it look like the plants on the ocean floor. The the plants that were sporadicallybut thoughtfully, placed around the room as well, only added to that feel. There was a flat screen TV that was much larger than the one in my tiny apartment, and I felt kind of odd. Tony, or who I'm assuming was Tony, had gone all out on my rooms, and we weren't even in the bathroom yet! I was humbled by how much care and thought went into this room, and I loved the theme.

By the time that we made it to the bathroom, my head was about to explode from the pure extravagance of everything, so I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings. The only thing I really paid attention to, was the bathtub which had jets in it. First off, I felt that a bathtub with jets was a little too much. I mean a normal bathtub would be fine, however it was like Tony was reading my mind.

"No take backs! You'll love the tub by the way. It has multiple jet settings, so it can get all the tension out of your muscles. I took the liberty and went out on a whim, and bought you some shampoo and other bath stuff. It's in the cupboard under the sink. If you need anything, just tell J.A.R.V.I.S. and he'll get one of us. We'll be waiting in your living room."

With a loofa in one hand, and shampoo in the other, I turned on the hot water and climbed into the tub. Oh it felt amazing! I would definitely be in here for a little while, so I hope the guys didn't mind waiting. With that, I started to scrub the dirt and blood off of my skin, and already I was starting to feel better. Those Hydra guys had better watch out. I may not know who they were, but as soon as I was better, I was going to kick some serious Hydra ass.

Thanks to everyone who is commenting, favoriting, and following my story. If you haven't done so, make sure you go to my profile and vote for my next story pairing.

As always, you guys are the muses that inspire me!


	26. So What's Hydra

Warnings: Swearing, Healing,

I felt like a princess.

No! I felt like their Queen. Spoiled beyond measure, with everything I could possibly need right at the tips of my fingers. It was overwhelming. It was way too much. It was . . . . sweet. I hadn't had anyone to ever truly take care of me before besides my mother, but she was working all the time. Now, I had these three seemingly tough guys, showing me who they really were, and taking care of my needs before I even knew I had them.

It was flattering. It was endearing. I was pretty sure I was falling in love. Just the thought of finally falling in love. Of finally being able to go up to someone and being like, "Hey see those three handsome devils over there? Yeah they're my soulmates." I was so excited about the prospect of doing that, and every opportunity that came along with it. My heart was racing, and I could feel myself blushing just thinking about it. But first things first, I needed to focus, because I felt absolutely disgusting.

Tony was right though, the baths jets felt absolutely amazing on my battered and bruised skin. Not only that, but it was helping my muscles relax, so that they weren't in such a tensed up position. I wasted no time when it came to washing the day off of me, and got right to work. Using some lovely rose scented body wash, and a purple loofah, I began to scrub. It didn't take me long to gently, but firmly, clean my skin of the dried blood and grime from earlier. After I was clean, I carefully stepped out onto the deep blue bath mat, and began to drain the bloody, and dirty water from the tub.

Now that I didn't look like a Thriller Reject Project, I could enjoy a second, and much longer soak in my hottub like bathtub. I couldn't wait! Soon the muddy pink water was done swirling down the drain, and it left a rim of dirt and blood in its wake. No way was I going to relax in a dirty bathtub that was covered in my own biohazardous materials. So I used some cold water to rinse the tub out one more time, just to get the last of my blood and the dirt from around the rim. It was then replaced by brand new, fresh, steaming hot water, that I was very eager to dip my toes into.

The cupboard that Tony had directed me to earlier was easy enough to find. It was a corner cupboard right above the marble ledge surrounding the bathtub, and built into the wall. That thing wasn't coming off anytime soon, so I opened the door and was stunned by what I found. With a billionaire as a mate though, I really shouldn't have been. Inside were various shampoos, conditioners, body washes, bubble baths, bath bombs, and several other things that I had never even heard of, and I was a woman! I thought I knew almost all of the spa products on the market, apparently I was wrong. This was a girls dream cupboard for anything, and everything, she could ever possibly want for a little or a lot of spa time. In my injured state, I didn't think it would be a good idea to use any of the fancier products with my open wounds, so I just grabbed the shampoo and conditioner. I would save the other stuff for later.

When I turned back around after grabbing my supplies, I saw that the tub was filled up to just the right level with clear water. With a delighted grin on my face, I slipped right on into the steaming, heavenly tub. The jets were turned on low, gently massaging my muscles, and working out all the kinks that the day had created. As well as relieving a good portion of my physical pain.

Now that I was calming down, and not as distressed, I took in the room around me. Not only was this room as big as my bedroom in my apartment, but it seemed as though they were keeping the "ocean theme," for all of my rooms so far. The walls were painted to look like waves, crashing onto a rocky shoreline. On that shoreline, there was a large grey rock, which was painted just to the side of where I was reclining right now. What I hadn't been expecting to see, was a beautiful mermaid with her tail dipping into the foamy ocean waves, waving and smiling at me. The scales on her tail were made up of different shades of red. From the deepest, to the lightest shades you could imagine her tail was perfection. What made it stand out even more though, was that you could make out each individual scale, if you bothered to looked hard enough. Her stereotypical seashell bra, was made up of the whitest shells you could find in the oceans scenery, with even more reds and purples scattered throughout the strings that held it together.

What I thought made her really stand out though, were her features. Her hair fell down her back in soft flowing waves. I could almost picture a soft breeze blowing through her locks, as I gazed at it. It was the color of a beautiful amethyst. Different shades of purple blended together to make it look seamlessly flawless. It was as though her highlights had always been there, and the varying shades of purple to match her hair were elegant in their simplicity.

Her eyes were a deep brown that looked back at you with kindness, while her ruby colored lips were smiling kindly at any who would enter the bathroom, and just exuded warmth. Reclined against the rock, soaking up the rays of the sun, that was painted in the far left corner in yellows and oranges, the mural was beautiful. I could individually see brush strokes if I looked close enough and it made me wonder. Was this one of the things Cap had said he had painted?

I reached for the shampoo that I had never heard of before, which made me assume it was extremely expensive. If Tony had put these rooms together, I just knew he would have footed the bill. That meant that he would have been the one responsible for having bought all of the new furniture, and things adorning my room. That wouldn't have come cheap. Suffice to say, that he wouldn't be bothered by buying some pricey shampoo after purchasing all of that. I would assume so anyway. When you're used to having money, I don't think you notice things like that anymore. I wish I was used to having money so that I could feel like that.

My room was beautiful though. I just wanted to curl up in my new canopy bed, huddle under the covers, and never leave. It may have seemed like there was a lot going on in the room decoration wise, and true, their were a lot of colors being used. To some people I could see that being overwhelming or not their cup of tea. But the way that everything flowed together, made the room look more like a masterpiece than overdone. It didn't look tacky. It didn't look gaudy, or trashy. Instead it looked colorful and welcoming. For the things that were there, everything had been placed just right, so as not to be overwhelming to the eye. The had truly outdone themselves.

I didn't think it was Tony's idea to come up with a themed room. He was more of a monochrome, and all out new tech and gadgets kind of guy. No, the theme idea definitely came from Clint. He may be a spy, and therefore hide his emotions a lot, but he couldn't hide them from me. When everyone else saw the blank mask. I saw the hurt, the anger, the laughter, or the happiness that was hiding behind his spy facade. Somehow, someway, he must have convinced Tony to make my room more feminine, and less manly like the rest of the Tower.

Now the painting, that was all Steve. He had admitted to doing the archway, and I knew he had painted this mural in the bathroom. I would bet my nonexistent bank account, that he painted the walls to look like waves and the shoreline to go with the theme they chose. I also knew that he could draw exceptionally well. So it wouldn't have surprised me if he had been hiding his talents in other art forms until now.

Tony obviously bought everything, but I think he did more than that. He made sure I would feel safe with all of the protection on my floor level. I would also guess, that he had some new gadgets and things hidden somewhere for me. Things that he had designed specifically with me in mind. It just seemed like something that he would do.

The water was beginning to cool around me, and I had yet to wash my hair. Quickly, so as to get it done, I lathered my hair with raspberry smelling shampoo, and then rinsed. Next time I was in here, I wanted to use the shower that had multiple shower heads. I bet that would feel amazing on my muscles, no matter if they were sore or not. But alas, I was finished for now, so I got out of the tub and grabbed one of the towels that was within arms reach. Never before had I had a shower that wasn't attached to the tub, but I couldn't wait to try it out. There were so many new things in this room alone! It was slightly overwhelming.

Like everything else in this room, the towels were soft and opulent. It was like what I imagined drying off with a cloud would feel like. They were also poofy like the clouds in the sky looked, unlike how normal towels were flat and slightly scratchy. Or maybe that was just the towels I could afford. Who knew? I had run into a slight problem though. I refused to put on those disgusting clothes again. It was a shame since that had been a new top, but I was going to burn these clothes, mark my words. Tony did say that if I needed anything I could ask J.A.R.V.I.S., and that's what I was going to have to do.

"Hey J?" I really hoped he would respond to my nickname for him. His name was a mouthful when you were doing something like I was now. I had just finished securing the towel around my body when he responded.

"Yes Ms. Monroe? How are you feeling? I hope your bath helped alleviate some of your pain." This was the second time that I had heard the A.I speak with feeling in his voice. I was almost sure of it now, but I bet he could detect and feel emotions.

"The bath helped a lot, and honestly just being clean made a huge difference. I've just run into a slight snag." I said honestly.

"How may I be of service Ms. Monroe?"

"Can you tell the others that I'm done with my bath, but that I don't have anything to wear? I just got clean. What would be the point of a bath, if you're just going to put blood soaked clothes back on?" I asked him.

"Very true. I will relay your message to the others. I have no doubt that they will respond momentarily."

"Thanks J man."

"Of course. Anything for you miss." He responded.

While I waited for someone to get back to me, or bring me clothes, I finished looking around the bathroom. The toilet, which looked brand new, was in the corner farthest from the door. A few feet away from it, was a marble bench that was against the back wall. Above the beautifully sculpted bench, were hooks in the shape of seashells to hang your clothes or towels from. I was confused momentarily, when I saw that one of the hooks was already occupied. When I got a closer look at what was hanging there, my heart stopped. It was a plush, red, womens bathrobe, that had my name embossed on it in black on the back. I would use that next time.

There was a double vanity that was absolutely gorgeous, and made from the same marble as the bench that was against the wall. With two sinks, and an extra large mirror on the wall in front of it, it was a place anyone could spend all day in front of. The mirror made me stop though.

A rushing noise like a waterfall filled my ears, and my hands grabbed the countertop to steady myself before I fell. I watched myself through the mirror like I was a different person, as I slowly raised a hand to touch my face. I knew it was bad, I mean I got beat to a bloody pulp today. That was just the beginning. But looking at my body in the mirror now, I barely recognized the woman staring back at me. The wet hair that framed her face was utterly covered in bruises! Each cheekbone and going down her face, was turning purple, black, and a disgusting yellow that made the woman in the mirror flinch. If that wasn't a pretty enough picture. It looked like a black eye was forming over her right eye. Littered around the face, were numerous cuts. Each one varied in size, length, and depth, and each one was slowly beginning to start bleeding again. Bathing and the light scrubbing of skin must have ripped open the wounds even though I had tried my hardest to be gentle. That couldn't be me. Could it? But as I moved around, the image in the mirror, mirrored my movements. Oh shit, it was me!

The farther you went down my body, the worse the afflictions became. Distantly through the roaring of the waterfalls in my ears, I could hear someone knocking on the door, but at the moment I was too focused on my mutilations to care. The bruises on my arms and legs were darkening to an almost pitch back. My ankle was swelling up to the size of a softball, and I could no longer put pressure on it. I stumbled backwards like a toddler, until my body found the ledge of the tub, then I dropped onto it. My body was still visible as I sat down, and I was horrified. How could they have looked at me? I looked like I had just gone three rounds with Muhammad Ali, and gotten my ass kicked ten ways to Sunday. I mean, I was no supermodel, what with my thick thighs, and hips that had love handles. I was a thick girl, but this. Looking like this, how could my soulmates have bared to look at me? Each bruise was proof that someone else had touched me, that even though I fought back, I hadn't fought back hard enough.

Gentle hands on my cheeks, and green eyes in my vision pulled me out of my head, and I found that I was now staring at Clint. Even though I was only in a towel, his eyes never left mine as he moved to gently rest his forehead against mine. A quick glance around, showed that it was only the two of us in the room. So I knew that he would be more open with me than if there were others in here with us.

"I'm so glad you're safe baby girl." he whispered to me, as his eyes closed in what looked to me, like relief.

"Well I'm glad you came and saved me. I wouldn't be safe without you." I told him honestly as I gave his nose a little nudge with my own. Which caused a smile to break out across his face.

"God, when I felt your uncertainty . . . I just thought you were having a bad customer experience." He said, and I watched as the area around his eyes began to tighten. With slow and soft movements so I didn't startle the spy, I lifted my hands to rest on his cheeks so that I was mirroring his position. Then I gently started to smooth out the wrinkles that were forming around his face.

"I'm safe Clint. You saved me." I whispered, reassuring him.

Not to sound like a selfish Bitch, but I just realized that while I had been in my own crisis mode, they all must have been too. Showing up to your soulmates work, and finding your mate essentially being held hostage, after feeling all of the emotions that had been coursing through my body, must have been hell. Being the one that had felt that cocktail of emotions, I knew that couldn't have been easy on any of them. And now, seeing me with all of my bruises and cuts on display like this. How much was it messing with his psyche? His soul? His heart?

"I am so sorry Clint!" I cried, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, before burying my face in his neck.

"What are you sorry for princess?" He gently took ahold of my arms, and pulled me back slightly, so that while my arms were still around him, I could look him in the eyes.

"What you must be going through right now!" I exclaimed, and he just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Stella. You don't have to worry about me right now baby girl. I only want you to heal and get better. Please, worry about yourself before me."

"But . . . " I began, but he cut me off with a finger being placed on top of my lips. I couldn't help it, when I gave it a little nip. I wasn't expecting him to give my nose a light tap in retaliation though.

"Bad girl, that wasn't very nice." He said before continuing like nothing had happened.

"Do you know where you are Stella?"

"Well, I know I'm at Avengers Tower, and I heard someone say something about "my rooms," but other than that, nope. No clue." I answered honestly.

Clint nodded his head as though he was expecting this, and gave me an explanation. "These are your rooms. All three of us have been working on them since we met you, but they only got finished yesterday. Steve and I were going to go and get you today, to show you around since Tony is working on something critical in his lab with Bruce. But then we felt your uncertainty, and it was like lightning striking. I'm not talking Thor's lightning, but thunderstorm lightning. All of our attention shifted to you and your safety. Then we felt your fear and pain, and my world stopped. I thought I was going to loose you baby girl."

I felt myself choking up, but I didn't let the tears fall. "I'm here though Clint, I'm alright."

It was like he didn't hear me as he played with a few strands of my hair. "Then, when we got there. To see you hurt like that, but still so strong. I wanted them dead. I felt no remorse when they died, and in my opinion, they didn't suffer enough. Not for what they did to you. Not for having hurt you." He stared me dead in the eyes as he said this, but I wasn't scared of his intensity, of his wrath. Because I knew he would never hurt me, and that all that rage he was feeling, was directed at the people who had hurt me. With a wry grin on his face, I think he just realized that I was still only wrapped in a towel, because he leaned back to grab something, then gently sat a bundle of clothing on my lap.

"Here. Tony bought you a whole new wardrobe with a ton of new clothes in it. I wasn't sure what you would want to wear, so I just grabbed something comfortable looking." He stood up to leave, and before I could even think about it, I was yelling out to him.

"Stay!" He froze with his back to me, as he was almost to the door. "I mean, please stay? I just . . . it's just . . . I don't want to be alone." I whispered at the end, but he heard me, because he turned half of his body towards me.

"You never have to explain yourself to me princess. I'll stay right over here while you get dressed okay?" He nodded his head, and turned so his back was facing me, and so that he didn't have a view of the mirror. In his position, there was no way that he would be able to see any part of my body, and I was thankful for his consideration.

Quickly I pulled the clothes on, and I had no protests over the sweatshirt, leggings, and lace underwear that he had chosen for me. In fact, it was very comfortable. "All done." I softly called out to him, and he turned back around to face me.

"You look beautiful." There wasn't a single sign of a lie on his face, and I blushed, even though I knew I must have looked awful. He gently grabbed a hold of my hand, and we walked out of the bathroom and into the sitting room portion of my rooms. It looked as though Tony and Steve were just beginning to relax, but I had a question on my mind that had been bugging me for a while now.

I sat down in a very soft green bean bag chair made to look like a seashell, and faced all three of them before I asked my question. "So . . . what's Hydra?" Everything stopped, and all three heads snapped around to look at me. You would think that I had just killed the president with the way they were eyeing me.

"You don't know?" Tony asked me incredulously.

Right before I could shake my head in the negative, that no, I didn't know what Hydra was. Steve snapped at him. "Of course she doesn't know Tony. Why would she possibly have any reason to know what Hydra is?" Clint stayed silent. He instead, just took a seat on the floor next to me and took my hand in one of his own. I think he needed the physical reassurance that I was there and alright, and I was only too happy to provide that relief if that was what he needed.

"Oh, I don't know Cap. Maybe because when they teach kids about you in school, they tell them what Hydra was?!" Tony said in a cutting voice.

"I was sick that day!" I pipped up, while putting my hand up like one would do in a classroom. But only Clint seemed to hear me if his chuckle was anything to go by.

"Oh don't act all innocent Stark, we all know you were expecting this question. You ran a background check on her after all." Steve quipped.

"I'm sorry he did what now?" I asked irritably, and Clint just gave me an apologetic look.

"It was the same night that he had J.A.R.V.I.S. take your measurements. He wanted to make sure you didn't have any connections with people or organizations that would want to harm him or any of us." I couldn't even be upset by that now, because that just made so much sense.

"That's enough guys." Clint called to them, and they both stopped arguing. I had a feeling that they fought a lot. "Steve, just tell her what Hydra is so we can start making a plan."

Steve gave me a smile. "Hydra is a paramilitary group that believes in world domination. In WWII I fought the head of Hydra, The Red Skull, and won. We all believed that was the end of the group. However lately we have been hearing more and more about small subversive groups popping up around the world. Until today, we had no proof that Hydra actually exists, but this was a direct attack, and most likely not the last. We need to prepare. Formulate plans, make defenses. If there is one thing I know about Hydra, its that if they want something bad enough, they will do anything to get it. And for some reason, right now, that's you Stella. We don't know when they'll come again, and we don't know why. But we will do everything we can to keep you safe kitten." Steve said with complete seriousness.

"Alright then, let's get ready to kick some ass." Tony said. Man was I grateful that I had these three men beside me to keep me safe, and not some other wack jobs, because Hydra sounded like it was going to be a problem.

Thanks to Everyone who is Reading, Commenting, Favoriting, and Following my story!!!!!

As always, YOU are the MUSES that inspire ME!!!!!!


End file.
